Cosmic Warriors
by Flamethunder11Z
Summary: Fuerzas oscuras han despertado y buscan inundar el universo en tinieblas, por eso 5 joyas místicas con un gran poder eligieron a 5 chicos de buen corazón dispuestos a encargarse hacer prosperar la paz y defender a los planetas y el universo entero, esos héroes son ¡Los Cosmic Warriors!
1. El origen de una legenda: 1ra parte

Nos encontramos en el espacio, un hermoso lugar y muy fascinante para cualquier astrónomo, lleno de planetas y estrellas nunca antes vistos o visitados por los humanos, pero ahora, hay 5 especies de pirámides / diamantes de cristal pequeñas, parecidas a gemas color, rojo, azul, amarillo, verde y rosa

"En el universo, existen 5 joyas leyendarias, las Joyargias, poderosas gemas que tienen un inmenso poder en su interior, que solo pueden usarlo gente de buen corazón, pero si caen en manos de las malvadas son el fin de, pero, las Joyargias cada cierto tiempo, eligen 5 jóvenes son elegidos para darles su poder y poder luchar contra el mal del universo y mantenerlo a salvo, estos jóvenes son conocidos como ... ¡Los Warrios Cosmicos!

El espacio es un lugar maravilloso, tan hermoso, tan pacífico, tan….

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

O.… al menos hasta ese día

Se ve a una nave espacial, de color blanco con detalles grises y naranja, que volaba una inmensa velocidad, pero recibe un disparo de energía morada de una nave negra con detalles marrones que volaba igual a una enorme velocidad

En el interior de la nave blanca, tenía un joven que estaba parado frente a un enorme tipo de computadora, este chico tenía una edad mayor de 18 años, tenía el cabello verde y los ojos del mismo color, el usaba una capucha naranja con una camisa a Cuadros blancos y marrones debajo, unos pantalones negros ajustados y unos zapatos blancos con detalles naranjas, más resaltante, era su piel, que no era un claro u oscuro, si no que tiraba un tono anaranjado, con algunas marcas en la cara.

-¡Se están acercando !, ¡y nuestros escudos se debilitan más con cada disparo! -dijo el joven de cabello verde viendo en la computadora.

-Trata de resistir un poco más -dijo un niño cercano a él.

Lo que era un anciano de piel clara, sin cabello en su cabeza, pero una barba blanca en el mentón, llevaba una túnica blanca con mangas largas con hombreras plateadas, pantalones blancos y zapatos grises y plateados, también tenía un bastón.

* * *

La nave enemiga se dispara sin cesar con tal de destruir la nave, esta era, por primera vez, una imagen específica, un lugar donde se muestra la silueta de un sujeto, que se encuentra en el rostro.

\- _**Cuidado de tonto, quiero que el contenido intacto, ese fue el trato recuerdas**_ \- dijo en un tono de molestia y severidad.

Él le había hablado a un enorme golem de piedra marrón, con un enorme torso y brazos musculosos, el usaba un pantalón negro, unas hombreras hechas de metal gris, y un casco de titanio que tenía espacio donde se veían sus ojos, el cual estaba sentado en una silla en el centro de la nave que parecía ser la silla operativa de la nave.

- **No se preocupe, se las llevare a salvo, siempre y** **cuand** **o tenga mi pago listo** -dijo el golem a la figura holográfica.

- _ **Más te vale, porque si fallas, tu único pago será esto**_ -dijo el encapuchado creando una daga de luz morada en sus manos- ¿entendido? -vuelve a decir con un temblante sombrío.

Al oír eso el golem no evita sudar un poco por los nervios

- **Entendido** -dijo el golem cortando la llamada- **Sigan disparando, ¡derríbenlos! -** Exigió el golem golpeando la tableta de control.

Él le hablaba a su sequito, los cuales eran como copias de él, pero más pequeños, con menos músculos, sin casco, y solo usando un taparrabos, uno de ellos oprime uno de los botones, y el cañón de su nave dispara hacia la que está en frente, dándole en una de sus alas.

- _Motor 3 dañado, reservas de energía 40% y disminuyendo_ -dijo la voz de una computadora.

-Diablos, esto es malo-dijo el chico del cabello verde viendo el monitor de la computadora.

-¿Que salidas tenemos de esto?-pregunto el anciano al chico.

El chico revisa en la computadora oprimiendo algunas teclas, y luego aparece la imagen de algo.

-Según dice hay planetas próximos donde aterrizar-dijo el chico.

-De prisa, ¿cuál es el más cercano?-volvió a preguntar el calvo anciano.

El joven usa una especie de mouse para hacer clic en uno de los 3 planetas, y fue en el más cercano

-Este-dijo el chico señalando el planeta.

-Pues que esperamos, hay que aterrizar pronto, no podemos arriesgarnos a que las tengan-dijo el anciano tomando un pequeño contenedor negro y plateado.

-Las reservas de energía de las naves son muy bajas, ¿enserio crees que podremos llegar?-dice el chico al anciano.

-Debemos arriesgarlos-dijo el anciano en respuesta.

El chico ve eso, y él se pone en el tablero de control sentándose en una silla, él estaba por empujar una palanca cuando...

-¡FUEGO! -grita el golem a su sequito y uno de estos oprime el botón del cañón, dándole en lleno al centro de la nave.

El disparo fue tan fuerte, que fue suficiente para que la nave se estremeciera por tercera vez, y que ambos cayeran de sus lugares, el chico cae de su silla y el anciano cae al piso tirando el pequeño contenedor, el chico logra levantarse sobándose la cabeza, y ve al anciano tirado.

-¡Yiro!-grito el chico revelando el nombre de aquel hombre de barba y va en su auxilio ayudándolo a levantarse.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes-dijo el nombrado Yiro.

- _Reservas de energía 31% y descontando...30%. -_ decía la computadora.

-Debemos apresurarnos... ¿ah?-dijo Yiro que luego ve algo que le llama la atención.

Dentro de aquel pequeño contenedor unas pequeñas luces empiezan a destellar, de distintos colores, Yiro toma el contenedor y lo abre un poco, revelando 5 gemas en forma de pirámides, las cuales estaban causando aquel brillo.

-Wezztellar mira-dijo Yiro revelando el nombre del chico de cabello verde y este se acerca un poco.

-Están destellando, pero, eso quiere decir...-Decía el nombrado Wezztellar.

-Si-dijo el anciano Yiro volteando al chico-Los nuevos portadores están por ser seleccionados, y están cerca-dijo a su compañero-es hora Wezztellar, a toda potencia, usa todo lo que nos queda, el destino del universo dependerá de que las Joyargias las tengan los elegidos-dijo Yiro.

-Bien, si tú lo dices-dijo Wezztellar yendo de nuevo a la tabla de controles.

- _Reservas de energía menos 20%, se necesita aterrizaje de emergencia_ -anuncio la computadora.

-Bien Amor, dalo todo, ¡aquí va! -dijo Wezztellar accionando la palanca, y los motores de la nave, aunque estuvieran dañados, encienden una vez más y va a toda velocidad.

-No escaparan, ¡síganlos! Quiero lo que hay en esa nave, ¡quiero esas joyargias!-dijo el golem señalando hacia la nave enemiga.

Su sequito no tuvo más remedio que obedecer las órdenes de su capitán, y ponen marcha su nave para seguir a la de los tales Yiro y Wezztellar, ambas naves toman velocidad, y se dirigen camino a un planeta cercano...la tierra.

* * *

 **El origen de una leyenda: Parte 1**

* * *

Ahora esta vez en la tierra, más específico en la ciudad de Nueva York en Estados unidos, se ve lo típico que se podría observar, su mayor monumento, la estatua de la libertad, Central Park, el Empire State, junto con otras atracciones igual de notables.

Había gente caminando tranquilamente por la ciudad, adultos hombres y mujeres que iban y venían de sus respectivos trabajos, niños pequeños jugando entre ellos y pasando el rato, algunos de la tercera edad alimentando a las palomas en el parque o jugando ajedrez, también se ve su puerto, barcos y cruceros llegando, las múltiples tiendas y lugares turísticos igual. Y varias casas donde la gente vivía con sus familias.

Pero nos enfocamos en una en específico, una casa amarilla con el techo pintado de rojo carmín de 2 pisos. Y se ve un cuarto dentro de esta casa, en el cual, había un bulto metido en las sabanas de la cama.

El reloj despertador marca las 8:30 A.M y empieza a sonar, pero una mano bajo las sabanas sale, y lo apaga sin más, con un gemido cansado, pero sin esperarlo, luego de eso, entra una figura al cuarto.

Era una niña, no aparentaba más de 11-12 años, era de piel clara y pequeñas pecas, tenía cabello negro hasta la mitad de la espalda atado con un broche celeste y ojos color azul, ella usaba una camiseta manga corta color celeste, junto a unos pantalones ajustados color morado y zapatillas celestes y negras, la niña se acerca sigilosamente a la cama, y.….

-¡Ataque sorpresa!-grito la niña saltando y riendo sobre aquel bulto que estaba en la, y este empezó a moverse.

-¡Ya ya ya! ¡Ya desperté! -dijo alguien debajo de las sabanas, y este sale mientras que la niña seguía riendo.

De las sabanas sale un chico, aparentemente de 14-15 años, el cual era de piel un poco más bronceada que la niña, este tenía cabello castaño oscuro en puntas y ojos castaños, el traía su pijama, el cual era una camiseta roja mangas costas y un pantalón gris holgado, el bosteza y estira sus brazos.

-Hermana, que te eh dicho de despertarme así-dijo el chico frotándose un ojo aun con sueño.

-" _Ah Allyson sabes que no me gusta que me salten encima, bah bah bah_ "-dijo la niña llamada Allyson imitando la voz de su hermano riéndose al final.

-Yo no hablo así-dijo el chico medio ofendido por eso.

-Claro que si-dijo Allyson saltando de la cama poniéndose de pie-Ya levántate, es hora de alistarnos para nuestro primer día de escuela en Nueva York-dijo Allyson.

-Oh, es cierto-dijo el chico levantándose de su cama estirando los brazos una vez más.

La chica llamada Allyson y luego se escucha una voz.

" _Saben, la vida es curiosa, más de lo que uno esperaría. Un momento estas disfrutando la buena vida, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, te cambian a una nueva ciudad, si, lo sé, ¿loco no?"_

El chico se viste, su ropa consistía en una camisa abierta color rojo, con una camiseta blanca debajo, pantalones café-negros con un cinturón, y tenis/zapatillas rojas con blanco.

" _Ese soy yo, me llamo Connor, Connor Baxter, y acabo de mudarme, antes mi familia y yo éramos de la ciudad de Texas, uh si, bastante lejos en comparación a donde estamos ahora, un día mama y papa nos dijeron a mi hermana y a mí que debíamos mudarnos a una nueva ciudad, Nueva York, por motivos de sus trabajos, yo dije "de acuerdo"._

El chico llamado Connor baja deslizándose por las escaleras con su mochila colgada de sus hombros, y él va a la cocina donde estaba su hermana sentada comiendo su muffin de desayuno.

-¿Me guardaste uno?-pregunta Connor a Allyson.

-¿Lo dudas?-dice la niña entregándole otro muffin a Connor.

-Genial-dijo el castaño tomando aquel postre.

" _Ella es mi hermana menor, Allyson, o Ally como me gusta llamarla, ¿es toda una ternura no creen?, ella es divertida, entusiasta..._ "

-¿Lista para el primer día de escuela?-pregunta Connor.

-Oh si, ya tengo todo, mis cuadernos, mis libros, mi almuerzo, mis lápices, y solo falta...ah…ah, donde, ¿dónde está?-dijo Ally que se da cuenta que faltaba algo a su lado.

\- ¿Buscabas esto?-dijo Connor con una mochila rosa en sus manos.

-Oh, jejejeje, gracias hermano mayor-dijo Ally riendo algo nerviosa tomando la mochila.

" _y… algo olvidadiza_ "

\- ¿Ya están listos ambos? Salimos en 5 minutos-dijo un hombre entrando a la cocina.

Él tenía aparentemente 35 años, tenía cabello castaño claro casi tirando a rubio, con un poco de barba y ojos marrones, llevaba una camisa blanca abotonada debajo de una chaqueta roja con un gafete con su nombre, pantalones cafés y zapatos negros.

-Si papá, ya estamos preparados-dijo Connor terminando de comer su muffin.

-Recuerda Allyson, pasaremos por ti al finalizar tus clases, Connor tú puedes venir a casa solo, siempre y cuando llegues a la hora-dijo una mujer poniéndose una chaqueta roja.

Esta mujer aparentaba unos 33 años, de cabello negro lacio hasta la espalda y ojos azules, usaba un sweater color fucsia, con una camisa blanca debajo, unos jeans hasta la rodilla color azul marino y zapatos color rosa oscuro, más la chaqueta roja antes mencionada.

-Si mamá-dijeron tanto Connor como Allyson.

Mientras se preparaba, el hombre se pone detrás de la mujer, y la abraza por los hombros

-Sabias que te vez increíblemente hermosa hoy-dijo el hombre de manera coqueta.

-como 5 veces, pero nunca me canso de oírlo-dijo la mujer dándose vuelta para abrazar al hombre y luego besarlo en la mejilla.

" _Ellos son nuestros padres, Jake y Rose, ellos trabajan en bienes raíces, y al recibir un ascenso por parte de su agencia tuvimos que cambiarnos de ciudad, no me mal entiendan, fue una buena decisión, son buenos padres, nos han cuidado muy bien todos estos años y los apreciamos mucho…aunque. A veces muestran más afecto entre ellos de lo que debería, sobre todo frente a nosotros_ "

-Ok, mama y papa, creo que mejor es hora de irnos-dijo Connor levantándose algo incómodo de la mesa.

-No exageres Connor, es tierno de ver- dijo Ally conmovida con la escena.

-Encenderé el auto- dijo Jake separándose de su esposa y yendo afuera.

-¿Creen que a pesar de ser el primer día ocurra algo emocionante? -pregunto Rose a sus hijos.

-¡Yo sí! Espero conocer a gente nueva y poder hacer buenos amigos en mi clase-dijo Allyson ilusionada.

-No sé, no soy bueno para socializar-dijo Connor.

-Hay hijo, no pienses así-dijo Rose ante la opinión de su primogénito.

-Solo soy sincero, digo, que puede pasar en una ciudad tranquila como Nueva york-dijo Connor tomando su mochila y lleno hacia el auto.

* * *

Como si sus palabras fueran mágicas, la nave de los conocidos Yiro y Wezztellar entra a la atmosfera, y esta va a toda velocidad a las afueras de Nueva York.

\- ¡impacto en 5 segundos! ¡Prepárate! -dijo Wezztellar sujetándose de su asiento, y Yiro se sujeta de una plataforma del lugar.

La nave con un fuerte impacto, aterrizo como se predijo, en las afueras de la ciudad, el choque no fue tan fuerte, pero si lo suficiente como para que se sacudiera un poco la tierra del área, y se dejara una gran marca derribando árboles y destrozando algunas rocas, la nave se arrastra hasta finalmente detenerse, Mientras que los 2 que estaban dentro, se levantan luego de aquel fuerte golpe.

-Y...aterrizamos-dijo Wezztellar re acomodando su compostura agitando su cabeza.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Yiro ayudando al chico de cabello verde a levantarse.

-Solo un par de raspones, eh resistido peores cosas-dijo el chico de piel naranja sacudiéndose la ropa.

- _Falla de motores, Falla de motores, Falla de motooooo..._ -decía la computadora -hasta que esta se queda en negro por estar sin energía.

Ambos salen de la nave, Yiro con el pequeño contenedor que tenía antes y pisan la tierra

-Qué lindo lugar, ¿cómo se llama este planeta? - pregunto Yiro a Wezztellar.

-Según esto- el oprime unos botones en una muñequera naranja tecnológica que él tenía-Estamos en un planeta llamado...Tierra-dijo Wezztellar proyectando una imagen holográfica del planeta mencionado.

\- ¿La tierra? ¿El planeta de agua y oxigeno?-Pregunto el anciano al joven.

-El mismo-dijo Wezztellar apagando la proyección- era el más próximo para un aterrizaje-dijo en respuesta.

-Interesante-dijo el anciano y luego ve que, dentro de su pequeño contenedor, aun se notaban las pequeñas luces del contenido-Las Joyargias siguen emitiendo su energía, y esta vez con más intensidad, los portadores están aquí-dijo Yiro viendo hacia la ciudad.

-Wow wow wow, ¿Qué? ¿Aquí? ¿En este planeta? -pregunta Wezztellar una y otra vez sin creer.

-Si, en este mismo planeta-dijo Yiro viendo el contenedor con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pero... ¿hay algún alíen aquí? ¿Cierto? Porque según mis conocimientos, la única vida inteligente de este lugar son los…-decía Wezztellar.

-Créeme, lo sé-dijo Yiro avanzando un poco-dime, ¿qué tan rápido podrás reparar la nave?-pregunto Yiro al chico.

-Viendo el daño del impacto, los motores averiados, y las reservas de energía en números rojos-dijo Wezztellar viendo la nave-diría un par de horas. 2 o 3 mínimo- respondió el.

-Excelente, sabría que podrías-dijo Yiro, y empieza a avanzar camino a la ciudad.

-Oye espera, ¿a dónde vas? -pregunta Wezztellar al ver al anciano caminar.

\- ¿Que no es obvio? Iré a buscar a los portadores-dijo Yiro mientras seguía su camino.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Tienes idea de lo que hay haya? -dijo Wezztellar en reprimenda. - podrían...no sé, atacarte o raptarte o algo peor-dijo Wezztellar algo preocupado al imaginar eso-Mejor iré yo, no me importa interactuar con la gente de afuera-dijo el chico intentando caminar, pero...

-Tranquilo Wezztellar, sabes que puedo cuidarme solo, tu preocúpate en reparar la nave –dijo Yiro tranquilo yendo a la ciudad- además, tanto tu como yo sabemos que eres el único que puede reparar una nave de semejante magnitud.

-Ah, bueno, es cierto, pero…-Yiro lo ve con una pequeña sonrisa, y Wezztellar, solo suspira-ve con cuidado-dijo Wezztellar al anciano.

-Lo tendré-dijo Yiro caminando definitivamente a la ciudad.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, Un auto de color café, se detiene frente a un edificio de varias ventanas, una gran puerta, el hasta de una bandera, y encima de la puerta decía en letras grandes " _Archers Hills Hight Schoo_ l". Y de aquel auto, baja Connor con su mochila.

-Adiós ma, adiós pa, los quiero-dijo Connor a sus padres.

-Diviértete campeón, nos vemos más tarde-dijo Jake a su hijo.

-Cuídate mucho bebe, pórtate bien, y haz nuevos amigos-dijo Rose pellizcando la mejilla de Connor.

\- ¡Mama! Ya no soy un niño-dijo Connor algo molesto y avergonzado.

-Cuídate mucho Hermánote- dijo Ally con una sonrisa.

-Igual tu Hermanita, nos vemos en la tarde- dijo Connor revolviéndole el cabello a su hermana.

El auto parte para ir a dejar a Ally a su escuela, mientras Connor se queda afuera de la escuela, Mientras ve la puerta, la mira a sus al rededor y ve como otros Adolescentes llegan, algunos en Skate o bicicletas, algunos llegan con sus padres, o simplemente vienen solos o con algún amigo, Connor ve la puerta una vez más y suspira.

-Bien, aquí vamos-dijo Connor más tranquilo y empieza a caminar.

El camino hasta llegar a la puerta, y entra, al llegar, la ve a quienes esperaba encontrar, los atletas, luego a las porristas, a los populares, a los nerds, a los góticos, etc, se veía que cada quien tenía su bando.

-No está mal, todo se ve en orden-decía Connor, cuando de repente...

El sin mirar, choca con alguien que iba en el sentido contrario, haciendo que ambos caigan al piso y el chico misterioso termina tirando un par de hojas de papel.

-Auu, eso dolió-dijo Connor adolorido sobándose la cabeza-Oye, lo siento, no me fije-dijo Disculpándose

-No, yo...yo era el que… que que estaba distra...ido, yo… soy un… un… por favor no me lastimes-dijo el chico misterioso con aire temeroso cerrando sus ojos.

\- ¿Lastimarte? Hey tranquilo, solo fue una caída y ya, no es para tanto-se levanta- Ven, déjame ayudarte-dijo Connor estirando su mano.

Aquel chico tenía una edad parecida a la de Connor, piel clara, cabello negro algo largo y ojos marrones, tenía pequeñas pecas. Usaba una camiseta color verde con el dibujo de una tabla de pintura encima de una camiseta negra de mangas largas, pantalones cafés oscuros y zapatillas verdes con negro, llevaba un gorro de lana en su cabeza.

-No, no es… ¿ah? Hay no no no no no no-dijo el chico viendo el suelo, y noto que tenía todas las hojas que traía desparramadas-debo recogerlas antes de que alguien las vea-dijo el chico recogiendo sus hojas algo desesperado.

-Wow tranquilo, cual es el problema-dijo Connor tratando de ayudar al chico a levantar las hojas, pero por curiosidad ve una.

-Oye no, no la veas por favor-dijo el chico algo asustado.

Connor ve la hoja, y esta tenía un dibujo, era de un caballero con una gran armadura, alzando una espada, el castaño quedo boquiabierto, todo estaba muy bien hecho, el sombreado, el lineado, la contextura, todo, el por curiosidad, ve las demás hijas, las cuales también tenían dibujos, y todos estaban bastante bien realizados.

-Increíble, jamás había visto algo así-dijo Connor impresionado.

-Sí, lo sé, son horribles, no debí...-Decía el chico nervioso.

-Son geniales-dijo Connor interrumpiendo al joven.

-¿Son... ge...geniales? ¿Enserio? -pregunto el chico curioso y tímido.

-Sí, bueno, no soy crítico de arte, pero puedo decir que es de los mejores que eh visto-dijo Connor tomando el resto de las hojas-Aquí tienes, y tienes talento.

-Mu...muchas gracias...-dijo el chico de cabello negro tomando los papeles-y… gracias por el halago-dijo ocultando un poco su rostro bajo su cabello.

-No hay de que, por cierto, soy Connor, Connor Baxter, y soy el chico nuevo en esta escuela-dijo el chico estirando su mano.

-Ah….yo… ah...-dijo el chico, mirando hacia otro lado, ocultando su rostro-yo...soy...-dijo susurrando algo.

\- ¿Disculpa?-pregunto Connor confundido.

-Yo...s… soy... ez... c… -susurro el chico tímidamente una vez más.

\- ¿Qué qué? Lo siento, no te entiendo bien-dijo Connor.

-Ez...Ez...zekiel...Campbell-por fin el chico dijo su nombre.

-¿Ezekiel Campbell?-pregunto Connor con una ceja alzada y el tal Ezekiel asiente tímidamente -Ammm, ¿y estaría mal que te dijera "Zeke" para abreviar?-vuelve a preguntar

\- ¿Zeke?, ¿Cómo... un apodo?-pregunto el llamado Ezekiel.

-Sí, bueno, algo así-dijo Connor.

-Pu...pues…Esta bien, si es lo que tú quieres...además...creo que… me… me gusta-dijo el ahora llamado Zeke un poco más tranquilo.

-Genial, es un placer amigo-dijo Connor aun con su mano estirada.

-¿A...amigo?-pregunto Zeke tímido y a la vez sorprendido.

-Sí, amigo, pareces alguien amigable así que me agradas-dijo Connor con una sonrisa.

Al ver eso, Zeke deja un poco su lado tímido y le estrecha la mano

-Un amigo, vaya, tengo un amigo, jeje, así que... que a si se siente-dijo Zeke sonriendo un poco.

-Aguarda, ¿no tienes amigos?-pregunto Connor confundido, y Zeke niega algo tímido-Oh vaya, eso apesta, bueno, creo que yo soy el primero-dijo Rodeando a Zeke con su brazo.

-Ah, sí, eso parece…jejeje-dijo Zeke medio nervioso.

-Y dime, ¿cómo son las cosas aquí? Apenas es mi primer dia y no estoy al tanto-dijo Connor.

-Bueno...yo… yo conozco más cosas de aquí, puedo guiarte un poco...ah… si quieres claro-dijo Zeke frotándose el brazo.

-Yo digo, te sigo amigo-dijo Connor

Ambos sonríen, y ellos empiezan a caminar por la escuela.

* * *

De regreso en el bosque, Wezztellar intenta reparar la nave con algunas herramientas, y a la vez cargando de nuevo las celdas de energía, las cuales indicaban un 15%.

-Creo que debí calcular mejor el aterrizaje, las averías son más profundas de lo que esperé-dijo Wezztellar ajustando con una llave unas partes de la nave, cuando luego se escucha un ruido- ¿Ah? ¿Que fue eso? -se preguntó a sí mismo el- peliverde.

El voltea hacia arriba, y para su mala suerte, el reconoce lo que se aproximaba

-Hay no, ahora no-dijo Wezztellar viendo al cielo, y nota la nave enemiga que antes lo perseguían a él y a Yiro-No es bueno, debo hacer algo, vamos piensa piensa-se decía a sí mismo, cuando...- Ya lo tengo-el chasquea los dedos, y corre dentro de la nave y oprime unos comandos en la computadora-por favor espero que aun funcione-dijo oprimiendo aún más botones y al oprimir uno amarillo, la nave desaparece.

La nave enemiga aterriza en el bosque, a unos metros lejos de donde estaba la nave blanca, se abre la compuerta, y sale la tripulación del golem y este sale, pero no se veía nada feliz viendo para todos lados.

- **Donde estarán** -dijo el golem viendo hacia la izquierda y derecha- **No pudieron haber ido lejos, búsquenlos** -dijo a su ejército, y ellos avanzan para buscar en el lugar.

Wezztellar estaba oculto dentro de la nave que ahora se había vuelto invisible, estaba rogando para que no lo encontraran.

- **¿Alguna pista?** -pregunto el golem a uno de sus soldados, y este niega con la cabeza- **Demonios, ese chico y el anciano no pudieron haberse esfumado así como así, deben estar en algún lado** -dijo medio enojado apretando los dientes, pero luego le llaman la atención- **¿Qué quieres?** -uno de sus soldados señala el piso de un lado del bosque.

Y en eso el enorme golem ve algo de cabello blanco a un costado de un arbusto. Entonces él se acerca y lo recoge.

Wezztellar ve eso, y se sorprende.

-No, Yiro-susurra Wezztellar.

- **¿Y eso?** -el golem mira detenidamente el cabello y al hacerlo, suena algo en su bolsillo- **Argg, no puede ser** -dijo molesto sacando un comunicador- **¡¿Quién es y que quiere?!** -grita enojado al comunicador.

Al gritar, ocurre una proyección holográfica, y resulta ser, la misma figura encapuchada de antes.

- **Ah… ah… se… señor, lo siento, no quise gritarle** -dijo el golem arrepentido y algo temeroso.

- _ **¿Aun no las consigues?**_ -pregunta el encapuchado de manera seria ignorando la disculpa del golem.

- **Ah, hubo un...pequeño retraso, pero no se preocupe, ya las tendré en mis manos** -dijo el golem en respuesta.

Wezztellar no evita escuchar la conversación que estaban teniendo esos 2.

- _ **¿Todavía no las tienes?**_ -ahora si la figura se veía molesta.

- **No, no las tengo, pero... pero usted descuide, las conseguiré, ya me conoce, soy el mejor caza recompensas de la galaxia, no le fallare** -dijo el golem nervioso por la intimidación del encapuchado, mientras este se calma.

- _ **Más te vale, por que recuerda Grook, no tolero a los que me fallan**_ -dijo el encapuchado con una voz siniestra.

- **Ah… ah… si, entiendo** -dijo el nombrado Grook nervioso, mientras la comunicación termina, y Grook suspira, mientras, vuelve a ver el cabello- **Debo encontrarlo** -Luego llaman su atención- **¿Qué pasa?** -pregunta Grook, y uno de sus soldados señala hacia un lado.

Este soldado señala hacia la ciudad, específicamente, al camino por donde se había ido Yiro.

- **Ya veo, así que se fue por ahí, ja, buen intento anciano, pero no te servirá de nada escapar** -dijo Grook con una sonrisa siniestra y se voltea al resto de su armada- **Andando, vamos tras ese viejo, quiero las Joyargias** -manda Grook y los soldados se retiran, yendo camino a la ciudad.

Al ya no haber moros en la cosa, Wezztellar vuelve visible la nave una vez más, y sale de esta.

-Eso estuvo cerca, que bueno que el sistema de camuflaje seguía funcionando-dijo viendo por donde se fueron Grook y sus soldados-Tengo que avisarle a Yiro-dijo con una gota de sudor por la tensión.

* * *

-Asombroso, este lugar es enorme-dijo Connor impresionado.

Ambos adolescentes habían recorrido la escuela, habían pasado por el comedor, el gimnasio, algunos salones, la biblioteca, los baños, los casilleros y demás cosas. -

-Eres...el primero al que veo emocionarse por estar en una nueva escuela-dijo Zeke-Yo apenas eh estado un año aquí, y sigo sin poder encajar bien-vuelve a decir algo inseguro

-Bueno, soy alguien que se adapta rápidamente, apenas mi familia y yo llevamos una semana en esta ciudad-dijo Connor.

-Espero que disfrutes tu estadía-dijo Zeke sonriendo un poco.

-¡Hey! ¡Ezekiel!-se escuchó una voz femenina a lo lejos, que al sentirlo, a Zeke se le helo la sangre.

Los 2 chicos voltean, y ven a una chica de su misma edad, de cabello castaño claro hasta los hombros y ojos azules, ella bestia una blusa a rayas rosa y blanca, y encima una chaqueta negra sin mangas delgada, una falda color rosa, unas botas color café con pequeños detalles rosa, y medias color negro hasta la rodilla, tenía aretes en sus 2 orejas y los labios pintados.

\- ¿Y ella quién es?-Pregunta Connor viendo a la chica, pero Zeke estaba mudo.

-Hola, que bueno que los alcanzo, ah, necesito su ayuda, las del equipo de porristas intentamos reunir las 200 firmas necesarias para poder cambiar a unos nuevos uniformes, y quería ver si podían firmar por favor, Ezekiel, ¿puedo contar con tu ayuda? -pregunta la chica con una archivadora con un papel.

-Dah… dah… dah… -era lo único que decía Zeke viendo a la joven, se le notaba un claro sonrojo en su cara.

Connor agita su mano frente a la cara de Zeke, para así poder intentar hacerlo reaccionar, pero no pasaba nada, y entonces él decide tomar el lápiz.

-Yo firmare, pase por ahí, y los uniformes que usan si están algo feos, me encantaría ser de ayuda para ustedes-dijo Connor firmando el papel.

-Muchas gracias, eres tan generoso, oye, no te había visto en la escuela, ¿eres nuevo? -pregunta la chica castaña.

-Sí, hoy es mi primer día, Soy Connor, por cierto-dijo Connor sonriendo.

-Encantada, soy Sophia Evans, pero todos me dicen Sophie-dijo la conocida Sophie-Espero disfrutes estar en la escuela " _Archers Hills_ "-dijo amablemente.

-Sin duda lo are-dijo Connor.

-Ezekiel, ¿no quieres firmar y ayudarnos? -pregunta Sophie a Zeke, pero este no reaccionaba, seguía todo congelado-Ah...está bien, supongo que será para después, mejor me voy-dijo Sophie caminando hacia otro lado.

-Buena suerte-dijo Connor.

-Gracias, ah, y también gracias por tu ayuda Connor, bienvenido de nuevo a esta escuela, adiós-dijo Sophie retirándose.

-Je, es una chica amable-dijo Connor a Zeke, pero este seguía sin reaccionar, entonces el chasquea sus dedos frente a la cara del pelinegro.

-Ah… ho… hola-por fin Zeke había hablado de nuevo.

-Eh...ella se acaba de ir viejo-dijo Connor señalando el pasillo por donde Sophie se fue.

-Oh… vaya-dijo Zeke mirando hacia abajo medio triste.

-Mmmmph, oye, acaso esa tal Sophie te, no sé, ¿gusta? -pregunto Connor con una ceja alzada.

Al oír eso, Zeke se pone rojo hasta las orejas.

-¡¿Que?! Por… ¿por qué dices eso?-pregunto Zeke muy nervioso.

-Bueno, no te eh conocido ni una hora, pero ese comportamiento no fue nada normal, además, los colores de tu cara te delatan-dijo Connor señalado a la cara de Zeke que efectivamente estaba ruborizada.

-Ah..yo...yo...-Zeke ve que no tenía opción-Si-admite el chico.

-Excelente, tienes buen ojo, ella sí que es muy linda-dijo Connor feliz por su nuevo amigo.

-Pero...como ella querría estar conmigo-dijo Zeke medio melancólico.

\- ¿Ahora de que hablas?-dijo Connor mientras ambos empiezan a caminar.

-Es que, ya la viste, ella es tan... guau, y yo solo soy un... meh-dijo Zeke señalándose a sí mismo.

Ellos bajan por una pequeña escala, donde estaba sentada una chica, y sin saberlo, Connor con su pie tira la lata de soda que esta tenia a un costado.

-No te sientas así, no es correcto menospreciarse de esa manera, es más, apuesto que ella desearía estar con alguien como tú-dijo Connor tratando de animarlo.

\- ¿Tú crees?-pregunto Zeke viendo un poco a Connor.

-Bueno yo…-Decía Connor.

-¡OYE TU!-se escucha una voz femenina.

Ambos se detienen al oír esa voz, y voltean a ver a la chica de la escalera.

Era de su misma edad, entre 14 y 15 años, tenía piel clara, medio bronceada de cabello negro, largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, con mechones pintados de amarillo, y ojos azules, llevaba una blusa sin mangas amarilla con la imagen de un rayo blanco, encima de una camiseta manga corta negra, usaba una falda cuadrilles negra y roja, y abajo unos jeans azules pálidos, y unas botas estilo zapatillas color negro y blanco, tenía una perforación en su nariz y otra en su oreja. Ella tenía una guitarra eléctrica negra y amarilla consigo, y se veía muy molesta.

-Ah, ¿qué sucede? -pregunto Connor a la desconocida.

-Tiraste la soda que estaba bebiendo encima de las canciones que escribi-dijo Ella señalando a donde la soda había caído mojando unos papeles-Y eso no es algo que yo perdoné-dijo la chica seriamente.

-Ah… Bia, fue solo un accidente, solo estábamos...-decía Zeke para calmar a la chica.

\- ¡No te metas en esto Campbell!-grito la llamada Bia haciendo que Zeke se asuste y se esconda detrás de Connor.

-No le grites, el no hizo nada malo-dijo Connor defendiendo a su amigo.

-No me importa, ¿tienes idea del tiempo que me tarde en escribir todo eso? ¿Y para qué? Para que un idiota de peinado ridículo venga y arruine todo mi trabajo-dijo Bia enojada a más no poder.

-Hey, mi cabello no es ridículo, tiene un estilo único, y tu deberías saberlo mejor que nadie nena-dijo Connor tratando de sonar humorístico.

Y al oír la palabra "nena" Zeke retrocede aún más asustando que antes.

-¿Oye que pasa?-pregunto Connor pero justo es tomado de la camisa, y termina cara a cara con Bia, quien tenía fuego en sus ojos.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-pregunto Bia muy enojada.

-Ah, oye, no lo decía enserio, solo bromeaba, digo… ah…-Connor trataba de buscar una excusa, pero no le salía.

-Los pretextos no te salvaran-dijo Bia viéndolo a los ojos-primero arruinas mis canciones, ¿y ahora me llamas nena sin mi permiso? Tu enserio quieres morir pronto, ¿verdad?-pregunta la chica pelinegra.

Connor simplemente no sabía que decir, solo tenía su boca abierta y mirada impactada.

-Seré breve contigo, más te vale que no me vuelva a topar contigo, porque si te me acercas de nuevo, le daré una ida gratis a mi puño directo a tu nariz ¿está claro? -pregunto Bia de manera seria.

Connor no tuvo más opción que asentir algo asustado, haciendo que Bia lo suelte, y antes de retirarse ella voltea a Zeke.

\- ¡¿Y tú que me ves?!-le grita la pelinegra a Zeke, haciendo que este se asuste tirando sus hojas otra vez. Ahora sí, Bia se va tomando su guitarra, y lo que queda de sus canciones.

\- ¿Y esa quien rayos era?-Pregunta Connor algo alterado.

-Bia Robertson-dijo Zeke recogiendo sus hojas-La chica más ruda y severa de la escuela, además que tiene cierto mal carácter.

-Ya me di cuenta-dijo Connor.

-Es mejor alejarnos de ella, vamos a clase-dijo Zeke, y tanto el cómo Connor deciden caminar a clase.

* * *

Ahora nos encontramos en el gimnasio de la escuela, donde los atletas y las porristas entrenan, y se preparan para los partidos que se avecinaban, y justo en este momento, se veía al equipo de baskettball practicar para su próximo juego, se escucha un silbato y era el entrenador, el cual era alto y fornido, con su gorra y algo de barba en el mentón.

-Escuchen bien nenas, van a entrar al partido y lo aran bien, no vinimos a hacer amigos, vinimos a ganar ¿están listos? -pregunta el entrenador.

\- ¡Si entrenador!-responden el equipo junto.

-Entonces ¡adelante! -grita el entrenador sonando su silbato una vez más.

El entrenamiento comienza, uno de ellos toma el balón, y empieza a correr, pasándosela a otro.

-Bien Higgins, ¡Hawser! ¡Más defensa y esquiva! -grita el entrenador.

Aquel chico toma el balón, y burla a la ofensiva contraria, y luego de una esquivada, se la lanza a otro.

-Lo tengo-dijo el chico con el balón.

-Es hora de la encestada, Rodríguez, ya sabes que hacer-dijo el entrenador.

Aquel llamado Rodriguez asiente, y él iba a lanzarle el balón a otro de sus compañeros, pero en medio del aire, alguien la toma.

-¿Qué?-se preguntó Rodriguez al ver eso.

-¡Wohh!-dice el chico que tomo el balón.

Era de una edad de 15 años, piel caucásica, cabello castaño algo desalineado y rebelde con ojos azules oscuros, llevaba el uniforme del equipo con el número 14 en su espalda.

\- ¡Alex la toma, y Alex va a la carga!-dijo el chico con una sonrisa brillante y corriendo al aro.

\- ¡Oye!, ¡eso era mío!-grita Rodríguez en reclamo.

Alex corre por el campo, evitando a sus contrincantes, esquivando con facilidad impresionante, luego, él toma el balón, lo gira, y salta hasta, encestarlo en el aro de un salto.

-¡Ohh sí!-dijo Alex celebrando-¿quién es el rey? ¡Yo soy el rey!, A-L-E-X, Alex, ese soy yo-dijo el castaño sonriendo señalándose a sí mismo.

-Ah viejo, eso no se hace-dijo un atleta.

-Sí, el plan era que yo encestara-dijo Rodríguez indignado.

\- ¿Y?, te ahorre el trabajo, de nada-dijo Alex con una sonrisa despreocupada.

\- ¡DELGADO!-se oyó la voz iracunda del entrenador que se acercaba al equipo.

-Hey, entrenador que cuenta, ¿vio lo que hice? ¿Genial no?-pregunta Alex con sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

\- ¿Genial? Le arrebataste el balón a tu propio compañero aun sabiendo que él era el que debería haber encestado-dijo el entrenador molesto.

-Bueno, cuando hay acción, no puedo quedarme quieto, es mi política-dijo el castaño relajado.

-Pues tu política de jugar en equipo de uno solo no funcionara, todos cumplen una función, la tuya era distraer a los del equipo rival-dijo el entrenador.

-Aburrido, quedarse atrás es poco emocionante, decidí cambiar las cosas un poco-dijo Alex.

\- ¿Delgado, acaso crees que el único en el equipo de la escuela que importa eres tú?-pregunta el entrenador con un tono entre molesto y decepcionado.

-¿Qué no era así?-pregunta Alex viendo su nudillo casi sin prestar atención.

Al entrenador por su mirada, parece que no le gusto para nada ese comentario.

-Bien, a la banca-dijo señalando el asiento a un costado de la cancha.

-Jajajaja, muy buena entrenador, ya enserio, ¿Qué hago? -dijo pero el entrenador mantiene su mirada seria-aguarde, ¿lo dice enserio?-Alex ahora era el que estaba molesto.

-Delgado, el equipo es fundamental para derrotar a los rivales, tú no entiendes eso, y hasta que lo hagas, a la banca-dijo el entrenador.

-Esto es una estupidez-dijo Alex ahora sondando mucho más enojado, pero la mirada severa del entrenador no se quita-Pftt, bien, pero me llevo mi balón de la suerte-dijo tomando el balón y yéndose a sentar.

-Bien, empecemos desde cero-dijo el entrenador sonando su silbato haciendo que los demás atletas se vuelvan a mover, mientras que Alex se queda sentado en la banca cruzado de brazos.

* * *

-Salón 201...202...aquí está, el 203-dijo Connor viendo los números de los salones.

-Si...entremos-dijo Zeke intentando entrar al salón, pero...

-Quítate flacucho-dijo un chico algo corpulento.

El cual era un chico más alto que Connor y Zeke. Piel más oscura, cabello negro y ojos marrones, con una camiseta verde musgo, con líneas en las mangas, y dos 0 en el pecho, pantalones azules oscuros y zapatillas negras, llevaba una gorra al revés.

Venía acompañado de 2 chicos más, uno más delgado, de cabello rubio largo y despeinado que le tapaba los ojos, capucha color fucsia, camiseta blanca, pantalones negros y zapatillas blancos con negro.

Y el otro era un poco más fornido, usaba una camiseta roja carmesí sin mangas, con unos pantalones cafés y zapatillas amarillas con rojo.

-Oye, eso no es amable, Zeke estaba primero-dijo Connor molesto con aquel chico.

-Ah… C… Connor, no importa, estoy bien-dijo Zeke algo temeroso-Solo entremos.

-Hey, te estoy hablando-dijo Connor ignorando a Zeke, haciendo que el chico volee.

-¿Y tú quién eres?-pregunta el chico viendo a Connor viéndolo con una ceja alzada.

-Me llamo Connor, soy nuevo aquí-dijo Connor-¿Y tú quién te crees que eres para actuar así con mi amigo?-pregunta Connor.

-Ah, conque nuevo, bueno, mi nombre es Warren, y déjame decirte algo, Connor, no te conviene reclamarme de algo-dijo Warren frente a frente de Connor.

-¿Ah no?-pregunta Connor.

-Sí, yo soy el que domina esta área de la escuela, y un pequeño gusano como Campbell no puede decirme nada-dijo Warren.

-Y quien dice que no-dijo Connor viendo directamente a Warren. Esto llama la atención de otros estudiantes.

-Connor...no creo que sea buena idea-dijo Zeke con nervios en su voz.

-Hey tú, te atreves a hablarle a Warren así, no te ira nada bien-dijo el chico rubio.

-Noticia de último minuto, te iras a casa en camilla-dijo el chico pelirrojo.

-¿Eso dices? Ja, apuesto a que son solo palabras-dijo Connor sonriendo algo burlón, haciendo que todos suelten un _"uhhhh"_.

-Connor, por favor basta, te estas metiendo en terreno peligroso-dijo Zeke ahora si más asustado.

-¿Qué somos solo palabras? ¿Eso crees? Bien novato, te dejaremos algo tan claro que hasta tu podrás entenderlo-dijo Warren acercándose más a Connor-No toleramos a los engreídos-dijo Warren seriamente.

-El burro hablando de orejas-dijo Connor.

Esas simples palabras fueron lo suficiente para dejar a todos con la boca abierta, hasta a Zeke, y Warren ahora tenía una notable vena en la frente.

-Sabes que, esto fue estúpido, entremos Zeke, no perdamos el tiempo con ellos-dijo Connor caminando para entrar en el salón.

-Ah… si-dijo Zeke siguiéndolo.

-Oye, ¿ahora nos estas ignorando? Cuál es tu problema- dijo Warren tronando sus nudillos para intimidar a Connor.  
-Yo no vine a pelear- dijo Connor dando la media vuelta y Warren iba a agarrar a Zeke de la camisa pero… Connor sin mirar detiene la mano de Warren –Aunque… jamás debiste hacer eso.

Connor trato de torcerle el brazo pero Warren se libera y se da media vuelta, pero Connor lo empuja con su pierna estrellándolo contra el casillero.  
Los amigos de Warren iban por Connor y uno lo intento patear pero Connor lo bloquea y evade la patada de otro y luego agacharse para esquivar el puñetazo de otro a su derecha, luego Connor sujeto el puñetazo de otro chico y luego empujarlo con su pie haciendo que caiga al suelo.

Los otros 2 intentaban acorralarlo, pero Connor bloquea tanto el puñetazo como la patada de ambos y luego y luego agacharse para hacer que el chico de la patada le dé a su compañero, y logro bloquear por poco la patada voladora del otro.

Uno de ellos se levanta e iba a embestir a Connor pero este da un gran salto evitándolo y que este caiga al suelo, luego dando un giro lateral en el aire para evitar la patada y luego sujetar el puñetazo del mismo y usar un hábil movimiento haciendo quedar el brazo del chico atrás de su espalda y haciéndolo estrellar contra los casilleros.

-Eso me dolió más a mí que a ti- dice Connor cuando ve a Warren que corría para atacarlo, pero Connor aun sujetando al otro chico lo pone en frente de él y Warren frenaba su puñetazo para no golpear a su amigo, pero Connor empuja al pie del otro para hacer que Warren tropiece y Connor y luego usándolo para empujar a Warren antes de que se levantara.

Luego Connor usa su pie como impulso y lanzar al chico al aire y hacer que caiga directo al bote de basura, Warren ya enojado intenta golpear a Connor en la cara, pero Connor solo bloqueaba y luego agarrar la muñeca de Warren apretando un nervio y luego dar un rodillazo al estómago y Warren caiga al suelo de dolor.

Connor solo suspira al terminar todo, y mira como todos los alumnos espectadores, incluyendo a Zeke, estaban sin palabras.

-Woow, el chico nuevo derribo a la pandilla de Warren, increíble-dijo un chico.

-Que loco, jamás espere ver algo así-dijo una chica incrédula.

-¿Cómo...como hiciste eso?-pregunto Zeke.

-Veo muchas películas con mi abuelo-dijo Connor con una sonrisa rascándose la nuca.

-Impresionante-dijo Zeke viendo a Warren y sus amigos tirados en el piso.

-Bueno, no iba a dejar que te hicieran daño-dijo Connor viendo a Zeke con una sonrisa, pero luego, el pelinegro cambia a una mirada algo asustada al igual que los demás-que, ¿qué pasa?-pregunto Connor volteando, y ve a alguien.

Vio a un hombre de edad alcanzando a sobre los 40 años, de piel morena y cabello negro bien peinado, usaba un saco azul con una camisa blanca y corbata roja, pantalones grises y zapatos negros.

-Ah...hola-dijo Connor viendo al hombre.

-Su cara me es nueva, usted debe ser el señor Baxter, ¿no es cierto?-pregunta el hombre.

-Ah… si, y ¿usted?-pregunta Connor.

-Connor… él es el director de la escuela, el Sr. Jenkins-susurro Zeke a su amigo y Connor se da cuenta.

-Oh, eh. Jejeje, hola-dijo Connor medio nervioso saludando con la mano, todos los alumnos decidieron entrar a clases para evitar problemas.

-¿Puede explicarme esto?-pregunto el director señalando a Warren y a sus amigos levantándose.

-Es que, ellos querían lastimar a Zeke-dijo Connor en su defensa.

-Ohhh-dijo aturdido Warren-director, ese sujeto nos golpeó-dijo Warren mareado, y el director ve mal a Connor.

-¿Que? Oigan ustedes empezaron-reclamo Connor molesto.

-No me importa quién empezó, en esta escuela no aceptamos la violencia-dijo el director escribiendo en una hoja-Pensé que usted sería un chico que no me traería problemas Señor Baxter, pero veo que me equivoque-dijo entregándole la hoja.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Connor viendo el papel.

-Después de clases, castigo en el aula 72-dijo el director seriamente.

-¿Qué? Oiga esto no es justo-dijo Connor.

-La vida no es justa señor Baxter, a las 3:00 pm en el salón 72-dijo el director retirándose.

Warren y sus amigos se ven sonriendo burlones, y se levantan para meterse en el salón de clases.

-Pero...hay genial, primer día y ya tengo un castigo-dijo Connor viendo el papel fastidiado.

-Enserio lo lamento mucho-dijo Zeke tomando su hombro.

-No importa, al menos espero que no sea tan malo-dijo Connor y el y Zeke por fin entran a clases.

* * *

Yiro caminaba por la calle tranquilamente, con el contenedor en sus manos, sin embargo, el no pasaba tan desapercibido como esperaría, ya que la gente que pasaba se le quedaba viendo incomoda, y de manera algo rara.

-¿Acaso estoy provocando algo?-se preguntó Yiro asi mismo.

Una mujer con un niño iban pasado cerca de Yiro, él lo señala.

-Mama, mira a ese señor-dijo el niño.

-Oh, me pregunto por qué salió vestido así-dijo la mujer retirándose con su hijo.

-Creo que debí buscar una forma de pasar más desapercibido-dijo Yiro mientras miraba alrededor

Pero luego algo lo llama la atención, el contenedor donde estaba lo que más protegía, empezó a destellar y cada vez lo hacían más rápido.

-Su intensidad crece, los elegidos están cada vez más cerca-dijo Yiro viendo el contenedor.

-Oye viejo, linda barba-dijo un chico pasando cerca de ahí mientras caminaba, haciendo que Yiro suspire.

-Debo darme prisa-dijo Yiro, pero luego su comunicador suena, y luego ve la esfera en su bastón-¿Wezztellar?-al ver que aun habida bastante gente a su alrededor, el decide irse a un lugar apartado, un pequeño callejón y contesta- ¿Qué sucede?-dijo viendo la esfera.

-Yiro, tenemos un problema-dijo Wezztellar desde el otro lado-Grook y sus soldados an llegado a este planeta, y te están buscando-dijo Wezztellar haciendo que Yiro se sorprenda.

-No se ve nada bien, creo que lo hemos subestimado-dijo Yiro.

-¿Ya encontraste a los portadores?-pregunto Wezztellar al anciano.

-Aun no, pero las Joyargias me están indicando que cada vez me acerco más, no será cuestión de tiempo-dijo Yiro a aquel chico de cabello verde.

-Más vale que tengas razón, porque sabe lo que pasara si es que te quitan las Joyargias-Dijo Wezztellar algo serio.

-Lo sé muy bien, pero estoy seguro que los encontrare-dijo Yiro sonriendo tranquilo.

-Ten cuidado-dijo Wezztellar cortando la llamada,

-Debo darme prisa-dijo Yiro saliendo del callejón y retomando su camino.

* * *

Volviendo a la secundaria Archer Hills, Sophie camina directo al gimnasio habiendo terminado los atletas su entrenamiento, se junta con el resto del equipo de porristas, cada una tenía un portapapeles en sus manos.

-¿Ya llegue chicas, y como les fue?-pregunta Sophie al equipo de porristas.

-Ya tenemos 25 firmas capitana-dijo una chica rubia.

-Yo tengo otras 50-dijo una pelirroja.

-Yo igual conseguí 50- dijo una chica de cabello negro

-27-dijo una pelinegra, mientras las demás tienen igual un buen número de firmas

-60 firmas-dijo Sophie sacando su porta papeles-Es oficial, tendremos nuevos uniformes chicas-dijo Sophie y todas las porristas celebran saltando.

-Disculpen señoritas-dijo una voz, y las porristas voltean viendo que era el director Jenkins.

-Señor director, que gusto que está aquí, tenemos una noticia-dijo Sophie con una sonrisa y ella y sus compañeras enseñan sus portapapeles con las firmas recolectadas-Ya tenemos las más de 200 firmas recolectadas, con esto, estará aprobada la moción para los nuevos uniformes-dijo Sophie con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Ou, si, sobre eso-decía el director ganándose la atención de las porristas-Hubo una reunión del consejo escolar, se tendrá que usar el presupuesto ahorrado para expandir el laboratorio de química-dijo el director con simpleza.

-¡¿QUE?!-preguntaron el grupo de chicas completamente incrédulas.

-Pero...pero, no puede ser, no sabe lo que nos esforzamos para conseguir todas las firmas necesarias-dijo Sophie sin creerlo.

-Enserio lo lamento, pero ya no se puede hacer nada-dijo el director encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Esto es una injusticia!-grito una de las chicas.

-Sí, usted no nos puede hacer esto, no sabe lo duro que trabajamos-dijo otra chica rubia-Sophie, dile algo-dijo la chica.

-Sí, tú eres nuestra capitana, por favor, confiamos en ti-dijo la chica pelirroja.

-Ah...-decía Sophie viendo al director-bueno...señor director, vera...-diecia Sophie dándole esperanzas a sus compañeras, pero ella guardo silencio cuando vio la seriedad de Jenkins.

-¿Tiene alguna objeción señorita Evans?-pregunto el director con templanza firme.

-Ah… pues...-suspira-No, nada señor-dijo Sophie agachando la mirada.

-Me parece correcto, bien, siento que hayan gastado tiempo en vano, ahora por favor vayan a clase-dijo el director retirándose.

-¡Sophie!-dijo una de las chicas-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-pregunto algo indignada.

-Lo siento-dijo Sophie apenada.

-Sí, mira, sabemos que tienes tu corazón, pero, sabes lo que nos esforzamos para llegar a esta meta, y cuando el director te dice que ya no se pueda, ¿solo aceptas sin más?-dijo la chica rubia con las manos en la cintura.

-No lo entienden, simplemente no pude decirle nada-dijo Sophie.

-Claro que sí, pudiste decir "señor Jenkins, no aceptaremos esto"-dijo la de cabello negro imitando a Sophie-Y pudimos haberlo arreglado de mejor manera.

-Y que querían que dijera, "escúcheme bien señor director, usted está siendo súper injusto con nosotras, su decisión siendo sincera es una completa estupidez, y no la aceptaremos, queremos nuevos uniformes ahora y no nos importa lo que su tonto juicio tiene que decirnos"-dijo Sophie tratando de sonar amenazante- ¿Eso querían oír?.

Sus amigas no responden, solo se quedan callada viendo hacia Sophie.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunta Sophie al no tener respuesta de ninguna.

-Ejem-dijo una voz detrás de Sophie, y ella voltea, y hay ve...

-Oh, se...señor director, ho… hola, dígame, que tal...jejejeje ah... ¿no escucho lo que dije...o sí?-dijo Sophie muy nerviosa.

-Fuerte y claro-dijo el director seriamente-¿Así que la decisión es una estupidez y tengo un juicio tonto?-pregunta el director.

-Ah… no… no es tonto, solo… solo, pues...ah...-Sophie trata de hablar, pero luego, le entregan un papel-¿Qué es esto?-pregunta la oji-azul.

-Castigo, salón 72, a las 3 P.M-dijo el director.

-Que... pero… pero.-decía Sophie sin entender, al igual que sus amigas.

-Oiga no le puede hacer esto-dijo la chica pelirroja.

-Puedo y lo hizo, así ella aprenderá a no hablar a espaldas de los demás-dijo retirándose el director-Y a menos que ustedes también quieran uno, vayan a sus clases ahora-dijo retirándose definitivamente.

Sophie veía el pedazo de papel sin creerlo.

-Hay Sophie, enserio lo sentimos-dijo la rubia y Sophie suspira.

-Supongo que yo misma me lo busque-dijo Sophie algo triste, tomando sus cosas y retirándose del gimnasio, preocupando a su equipo.

* * *

Alex caminaba por el patio de la escuela, rebotando su balón de basketball, el ya no traía el uniforme del equipo, si no que ahora llevaba una capucha azul sin mangas con el número 14 en blanco, con algunas rayas y un triángulo de color blanco, unos shorts hasta la rodilla color café y zapatillas azules con blanco.

-¿El equipo es fundamental? Bah, que tonterías dice el entrenador, yo soy más que capaz de ganarle a los rivales por mi cuenta, no necesito ayuda-se quejaba Alex mientras rebotaba el balón-Tengo más talento en este dedo que ellos en todo el cuerpo, es más, si quisiera hacer un tiro de espaldas con ojos cerrados lo aria a la perfección-decía Alex, pero de repente se detiene.

Al ver una especie de basurero aún costado de la escuela, que parecía un aro completo, una pequeña idea rondo la idea del atleta.

-Y veo que quieren que lo pruebe, bueno, no hay problema-dijo con una sonrisa desafiante, dándose la vuelta-Bien, aquí va-dijo lanzando su balón de espaldas hacia el basurero.

Sin embargo, este rebota en la orilla del basurero, y luego rebota a la pared.

-Oh ho-dijo Alex al ver que fallo.

El balón se había desviado, y rebotaba en todos lados, hasta llegar, a la cara de alguien, que traía una taza de café en la mano, y lo derrama en su camisa. Por su camisa, su corbata y sus gafas, parecía un profesor.

-Uy-dijo Alex viendo lo que hizo.

-¡DELGADO!-grito el profesor viendo a Alex completamente molesto.

Hey Señor Dulley, qué onda, que alegría verlo, oiga, ¿se redujo el bigote? Se ve genial-dijo Alex tratando de halagarlo.

-Oh, ¿Enserio? Bueno, gracias, mi esposa creyó que...-el maestro se da cuenta-¡No cambies el tema!, ¿que se supone que estabas haciendo con ese balón?-pregunto enojado.

-Bueno, que no estaba haciendo, intentaba encestar en ese basurero y luego...ya sabe-dijo Alex tratando de sonar gracioso, pero parece que no le salió-¿Salón 72 a las 3 P.M?-pregunto Alex y el maestro asiente.

El estira su mano, y el Señor Dulley le da el papel del castigo, y el maestro se retira.

-Primero regaños y ahora castigo, ¿puede este día ponerse peor? -se dijo Alex así mismo caminando a clases.

* * *

-Bien, entonces las fuerzas británicas mantuvieron una estrategia defensiva y de esta forma repelieron varias de las invasiones de los estado unidenses en algunas provincias de canada, por lo que los estadounidenses solo quedaron con la opción de asediar canada por tierra-dijo la maestra de historia dando la clase a sus alumnos.

-Esto no es tan diferente a mi otra escuela-dijo Connor para sí mismo mirando al frente-No parece que los ingleses la hubiesen tenido fácil, ¿eh amigo?...ah ¿Zeke?-susurra Connor a Zeke, pero este no le prestó atención.

Connor noto que Zeke estaba ocupado dibujando en la parte de atrás de su cuaderno, específicamente estaba dibujando un monstruo Godzilla aplastando una ciudad mientras los militares tratan de detenerlo.

-Jejeje-se reía Zeke en voz baja al ver como quedaba su dibujo.

-Oye, no haga eso, no es correcto, se supone que estamos en clase-le susurra Connor al pelinegro.

-Tranquilo, solo le agregare algo para terminarlo-decía Zeke pintando de negro algunas esquinas cuando…-

-Ezekiel Campbell-dijo la maestra en voz alta llamando la atención de Zeke.

-Ah… sí..¿Si maestra?-pregunta Zeke nervioso.

-Dime, ¿podrías responder a la pregunta que acabo de hacer a la clase?-pregunta la maestra cruzándose de brazos.

-Pu… pues… es que… ammm, es... eh...-trataba de contestar Zeke.

-¿Qué es esto de aquí?-pregunta la maestra tomando el cuaderno de Zeke.

-¡No!, por favor no lo vea-le pidió Zeke a su maestra.

-¿Con que esto es en lo que malgastas tu tiempo?-pregunta la maestra a Zeke viendo el dibujo-Sabes que estos garabatos no te llevaran a ningún lado en la vida-dijo la maestra dándole el dibujo a Zeke.

-Pero...me gusta hacerlo-dijo Zeke tímido.

-Sí, pero algo así no es aceptado en mi clase, en lugar de perder el tiempo en tonterías como esta, deberías estar prestando atención-dijo la maestra sacando un papel-espero que con esto aprendas-dijo seriamente entregándole el papel.

-Que...esto... ¿un castigo? Pero… pero jamás eh tenido un castigo-dijo Zeke sorprendido y preocupado.

-Debiste pensar mejor las cosas en lugar de ponerte a dibujar en clase Ezekiel-dijo la maestra regresando al pizarrón mientras los alumnos menos Connor se ríen de Zeke.

Zeke pone su cabeza sobre su escritorio, y Connor que estaba su lado pone su mano en su espalda.

-Hey tranquilo, al menos yo estaré contigo-dijo Connor tranquilizando a su amigo.

-Al menos-dijo Zeke con la cara en la mesa.

-Bien, ¿en dónde me quede? Ah sí, en la guerra de 1812...-decía la maestra, cuando se escucha un fuerte RIFF interrumpiéndola-Qué rayos…-dijo volteando a sus alumnos, pero ninguno de ellos se había movido, por lo que decidió ignorarlo-en la guerra de 1812 fue donde...-decía pero una vez más es interrumpida por un RIFF y vuelve a voltear a sus alumnos, pero el resultado fue el mismo- En la guerra de 18...-decía la maestra pero otra vez fue interrumpida, y esta vez, su paciencia se agotó-¡¿quién hace ese ruido?!-dijo molesta a su clase, pero ninguno responde y luego se escucha otra vez, y parecía venir de afuera-¿Y ahora que está pasando?-dijo la maestra saliendo al patio.

En lo que sale, ella ve algo inusual, una chica con una guitarra eléctrica tocando a todo volumen, y tenia de público a algunos alumnos que no habían entrado a clase, y esa chica era nada más ni nada menos que Bia.

-Oh si, ¡esto es la onda!-grita Bia totalmente animada tocando las cuerdas de su guitarra, pero luego, el sonido se apaga-¿Ah?-ella trata de tocar, pero no funciona del todo-Bien ¿Quién fue el idiota que...-decía ella cuando voltea.

Bia nota a la maestra, con sus brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido, cerrándole la boca de inmediato.

-Ah…Maestra Patricks, eh… ¿Dije idiota? Quise decir muy inteligente, y bonita, además de...-Bia suspira estirando su mano, y entonces ella recibe un papel en ella.

-¿No tengo necesidad de decirlo verdad?-dijo la maestra Patricks y Bia solo se encoge de hombros.

-Ya es rutina para mí-dijo Bia tomando su guitarra y ella junto a los alumnos afuera entran a la clase.

* * *

Mientras en la ciudad, Ciertos individuos llegan dejando en claro su gran impotencia.

- **Revisen el lugar, no quiero que el viejo se escape** -dijo Grook a sus soldados y estos asienten yendo en camino a buscar a Yiro.

No les importaba que la gente los viera, ellos arrasaban con todo lo que veían, entre aplastar autos, romper paredes de los locales o edificios, o hacer a un lado a la gente, al ver la destrucción que causaban, la gente empieza a asustarse y correr.

- **Todo, revisen todo, no importa lo que le pase a este lugar, quiero las Joyargias ahora** -dijo Grook.

\- ¡Alto!-dijo una voz haciendo que Grook voltee.

Resulta que la policía no se había quedado de brazos cruzados, varias patrullas llegan al lugar, y bajan los oficiales apuntando con sus armas al enorme golem.

-Está perturbando la paz de la ciudad, Le pido que se rinda por las buenas de lo contrario nos veremos a usar la fuerza-dijo el oficial a cargo con su pistola cargada en sus manos.

\- ¿ **Quién eres tú para darme órdenes?** -pregunta Grook de manera severa.

-Soy el jefe de la policía de Nueva York, y protegeré a la ciudad de amenazas como tú, ahora arriba las manos-dijo el jefe que sigue apuntando con su arma.

Lo mismo aplicaba con los demás policías, pero en lugar de sentirse, aunque sea un poco nerviosos, Grook y sus secuaces solo sonríen con arrogancia.

- **Mejor aún, tú te iras arriba** -dijo Grook confundiendo al oficial, y sin previo aviso, lo toma de sus piernas, alzándolo en el aire haciendo que tire su arma.

\- ¡Jefe! ¡Abran fuego! -dijo uno de los policías con su arma cargada.

-No, podríamos herir al capitán-dijo otro que estaba a su lado.

Grook harto de oír a los policías, arroja al jefe de esta aun costado directo a una de las patrullas, sin embargo, este aún se levanta, pero algo herido.

\- ¡Disparen!-dice el jefe mientras los demás policías y estos disparan sus armas hacia Grook, pero al parecer, ninguna de las balas le hacía daño.

- **Ni si quiera me hacen cosquillas** -dijo Grook levantando su puño.

\- ¡Cuidado!-grito un policía y los demás del escuadrón esquivan un golpe de Grook que rompe el pavimento de la calle.

- **Aplástenlos** -dijo Grook a sus soldados, y estos avanzan contra los policías.

Ellos intentan los mismos con disparar sus armas, pero el resultado es el mismo, las balas rebotaban en los torsos de aquellas criaturas.

-Las armas de fuego no les hacen nada-dijo un oficial.

-Cambio a plan B, saquen sus bastones-dijo el jefe de la policía mientras los demás sacaban cachiporras para golpear a mano limpia a Grook.

Pero al acercarse, estos son detenidos con suma facilidad.

- **Je-je-je, patético** -dijo Grook con una sonrisa confiada y él lanza a los policías lejos.

Yiro que iba pasando tratando de mantenerse incognito, pero escucha ruidos fuertes que le llamaron la atención.

\- ¿Qué es eso?-se pregunta Yiro yendo a aquel lugar, solo para encontrarse con un total caos-Oh no-dijo Yiro preocupado.

\- ¡Envíen refuerzos!-dijo el jefe a un walkie talkie, pero es golpeado una vez más por los soldados.

- **Les aremos una pregunta humanos, ¿dónde está el anciano con las Joyarias?** -pregunta Grook tomando al jefe de su camisa y corbata.

\- ¿El que con las que?-pregunta el jefe confundido.

- **No te hagas el inocente gusano, humanos comunes no se enfrentarían a alguien tan grande como yo, deben saber algo, se los preguntare de nuevo, ¡¿DONDE ESTA?!** -pregunta Grook gritando ya furioso.

-No tenemos idea de lo que estás diciendo, estás loco de remate-dijo el policía tratando de zafarse.

\- ¿ **Piensas guardar silencio no? Pues bien, por mí, porque lo aras por siempre cuando acabe contigo** -dijo Grook elevándolo en el aire con su puño.

\- ¡No jefe!-dijo un policía yendo contra Grook-¡Déjalo ir infeliz!-el trataba de golpearlo con su cachiporra, pero apenas le hacía rasguños.

- **Apártate molesto humano** -dijo Grook con su mano golpeando al policía para apartarlo del camino- **Jajajaja, di buenas noches pequeño y frágil human...** -decía Grook, pero algo le da en la espalda.

Había sido un rayo de energía color dorado, el cual le dio justo en el centro de la espalda, y esta vez sí se mostró afectado mostrando signos de dolor tirando al oficial al suelo, y este aprovecha de retroceder.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-dijo su compañero al jefe.

-Sí, ¿pero quién o qué hizo eso?-dijo el jefe de la policía mientras Grook se sobaba la espalda.

- **¡¿Quién se atrevió a lastimarme?!** -pregunta Grook enfadado, pero luego cuando volteo, vio a alguien.

Era Yiro que tenía su bastón apuntando hacia Grook con mirada seria.

-No lastimaras a los humanos Grook-dijo Yiro seriamente, pero a la vez calmado.

- **Anciano tonto, no tienes idea de lo que has hecho** -dijo Grook con mala cara **-¡Me has hecho enojar!** -dijo Grook levantando sus puños con intención de aplastar a Yiro.

Pero este esquiva en el último segundo con un salto, usando la cara de Grook para impulsarse lejos, demostrando que tenía buena agilidad.

- **¡No te muevas!** -dijo Grook que intenta de nuevo usar sus puños, pero Yiro lo esquiva una vez más y Grook golpea una pared en su lugar.

Yiro ve la distracción de Grook y decide retirarse corriendo.

- **Maldito saco de huesos. ¡Síganlo!** -grita apuntando a donde se había ido Yiro-¡ **Quiero lo que él tiene en ese contenedor!** -grita Grook y su ejército van detrás de Yiro, dejando a los policías aun lado.

-Debo apresurarme-dijo Yiro viendo el contenedor que traía y este brilla cada vez más-Están cerca, lo presiento, y ellas también-dijo Yiro corriendo.

* * *

-¿Cuál es el salón 72?-pregunta Connor caminando con Zeke.

-Un par más adelante-dijo Zeke señalando al frente.

Ambos llegan a una especie de salón y cuando entran, ven un salón común y corriente, solo que no tenía alumnos, salvo a cierto chico, que tenía los pies arriba de otro banco con mirada aburrida.

-Hey, el tipo nuevo y el verdecito tímido, que hay-dijo Alex con aire relajado.

-¿Y tú quién eres?-pregunta Connor.

-Alex Delgado, pero mis amigos y fanáticos me llaman "El gran Al"-dijo Alex con superioridad.

-Es un deportista de aquí, es algo... creído-dijo Zeke en susurro a Connor.

-¿Deportista? Genial, y ¿eres bueno?-pregunta Connor.

-Ja, ¿Que si soy bueno? No solo eso, soy el mejor de todos-dijo mostrando sus músculos.

-Si, en tus sueños-dijo una voz al fondo del salón, una chica que se había quitado los audífonos.

-Que...ho oh-dijo Connor al ver a la chica, que resulta ser Bia.

-¡¿TU?! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?!-pregunta Bia al ver a Connor en aquel salón.

-Ah… bu… bueno, un sujeto intento aprovecharse de mi amigo y yo solo lo defendí-dijo Connor levantando sus brazos en su defensa.

-Aguarda, ¿O sea que tú fuiste el que se metió a duelo con Warren?-pregunta Alex sorprendido.

-Ah...si, eso creo-dijo Connor.

-¿Acaso es una broma? No te vez como alguien fuerte, yo podría romperte la cara, lo cual me recuerda...-dijo Bia ahora acercándose a Connor intimidante, haciendo que el retroceda-Que te había dicho que si me cruzaba contigo de nuevo, iba a romperte la nariz-dijo Bia amenazante.

-Ah… ¿No podemos arreglar las cosas sin violencia?-dijo Zeke medio temeroso, pero Bia lo ve mal haciendo que guarde silencio.

Pero antes de que Bia hiciera algo, la puerta del salón se abre.

-Ah, disculpen, ¿Este es el salón 72?-pregunta una chica, la cual es Sophie.

-¿Sophie?-pregunta Connor al ver a la pelimiel en aquel lugar.

-¿Sophie Evans en castigo?, bien ahora si lo eh visto todo-dijo Alex.

-So...So...Sophie… que... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-pregunta Zeke.

-Bueno, digamos que el director Jenkins me mando aquí por decir...ciertas cosas que no debía-dijo Sophie algo apenada.

-Vaya, Pobre de ti princesita-dijo Alex jugando con una bola de papel.

-Connor, Ezekiel, ¿Y ustedes también?-Pregunta Sophie algo sorprendida.

-Sí, no tuve mucha suerte este primer día-dijo Connor alejándose de Bia para hablar con Sophie.

-Hay, que duro, enserio lo siento-dijo Sophie a Connor.

-¿Y eso que? Lo dices como si fuera algo malo, a mí me han castigado desde los 11 años y no me ves afectada-dijo Bia en respuesta.

-Básicamente estamos en tu segunda casa-dijo Alex riéndose un poco.

-Oye, estaba en algo con Baxter segundón, así que cierra la boca-dijo Bia sin mirar a Alex.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué me dijiste?, no soy ningún segundón rockerita de segunda-dijo Alex ofendido levantándose de su puesto.

-¿Segundón?-le pregunta Connor a Sophie y ella solo se encoge de hombros.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?, haber, te reto a que me lo digas en la cara-dijo Bia volteando a Alex enojada.

-Rockerita de según...-decía Alex pero luego, la pelinegra le da un golpe en el estómago.

-Uy, mi mano resbalo-dijo Bia burlesca mientras Alex se sujeta el abdomen.

-Hey, no deberían...-decía Sophie, pero...

Luego Alex le patea el tobillo a Bia.

-¡Au au au!-grito Bia en dolor sujetándose el tobillo.

-Mi pie también resbalo chica-dijo Alex igual de burlón, haciendo que Bia lo mire con odio.

-Chicos, no creo que resuelvan sus problemas así-dijo Sophie.

-No me gusta esto-dijo Zeke escondiendo su rostro detrás de su cabello.

-Bien ya basta-dijo Connor poniéndose en medio del atleta y la rockera-Sophie tiene razón, pelear no resolverá esto-dijo Connor apartando a ambos.

-¡NO TE METAS EN ESTO CHICO NUEVO!-gritaron tanto Alex como Bia al mismo tiempo.

-Solo quiero ayudarlos, y mi nombre es Connor-dijo Connor.

-No me importa, y tú ya me tienes harto-dijo Bia mirando hacia Connor-¿Quieres intentar hacerte el héroe? Pues ahora veras lo que le pasa a los "héroes" aquí-dijo Bia levantando su puño.

-No quiero ver esto-tanto Zeke como Sophie se tapan los ojos.

Bia con fuerza lanza su puño contra Connor, pero este por instinto levanta una de sus manos y...lo detiene aguantando el impacto, lo cual, parece que dejo impactado a Alex y a la misma Bia, Sophie y Zeke se destapan los ojos, y cuando lo hacen ven se sorprenden mucho.

-¿El...hizo… hizo… lo que creo que hizo?-pregunto Sophie incrédula.

-Si… hizo lo mismo con Warren-dijo Zeke igual de sorprendido.

-Como... ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-pregunta Bia sorprendida.

-Suelo practicar Karate-dijo Connor con simpleza-Por cierto, tienes manos duras para ser una chica.

-Ah... ¿Gracias?-pregunta Bia separándose de Connor-Bien, no eres un debilucho, eso pude verlo-dijo Bia cruzándose de brazos.

-Cuando se vive en Texas y detienes caballos enojados, te acostumbras a estas cosas-dijo Connor.

-¿Eres de Texas?-pregunta Sophie a Connor.

-Sí, apenas me mude la semana pasada aquí-dijo Connor en respuesta llamando la atención de todos.

-Uhh, y dime, ¿Qué tal la ciudad de Nueva York?-pregunto Sophie con interés.

-Está bastante bien, no me puedo quejar, hay muchos lugares que me gusta ver-dijo Connor.

-No es la gran cosa-dijo Bia cruzándose de brazos.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunta Connor.

-Mira, sere sincera, eh vivido en esta ciudad toda mi vida y jamás ha pasado algo interesante o que valga la pena.

-Claro que sí, están las tiendas de ropa, oh, también buenos restaurantes, también los museos-decía Sophie enumerando con sus dedos.

-Aburrido-dijo Alex por las palabras de la pelimiel, molestándola un poco-¿Sabes lo divertido de aquí? Los juegos que hay durante temporada, esa si es diversión real-dijo Alex con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Ah... ¿Ok? Si tú lo dices-dijo Connor-Solo espero que mi estadía aquí no sea una larga línea de aburrimiento y decepción-dijo sentándose.

* * *

-Ya casi...ya casi-decía Yiro corriendo con el contenedor en sus manos, acercándose a cierto lugar-solo un poco más.

- **¡TE TENGO!** -grito Grook con un arma en sus manos y luego dispara.

Yiro alcanza a evitar el ataque, pero aquel disparo había pasado de largo, dándole a una pared de la escuela creando un mini temblor.

-¡¿Que fue eso?!-exclama Bia sintiendo el impacto.

-Vino...vino de afuera-dijo Zeke medio asustado.

-Sonó peligroso-dijo Connor.

-Hay que ir a ver-dijo Alex saliendo del salón corriendo.

-Oye, no te vayas idiota-dijo Bia siguiendo al castaño, siendo seguida de Connor.

-Oigan, aún estamos castigados, no podemos salir-dijo Zeke al ver como sus compañeros se iban.

-Lo siento Ezekiel, pero ante estas situaciones, no podemos quedarnos aquí-dijo Sophie corriendo y saliendo por la puerta.

-¿Qué? Pero… pero...hay esto terminara mal-dijo Zeke que sin remedio empieza a seguirlos.

Al salir, los 5 jóvenes notan a varios de sus compañeros estudiantes y profesores afuera siendo testigos de él gran estruendo que había ocurrido.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-dijo el director Jenkins llegando al lugar, pero luego abre mucho los ojos al ver al enorme golem de roca.

-No, tienen que salir de aquí ciudadanos-dijo Yiro tratando de hacerlos retroceder.

-¿Quién es usted? Y quien... ¿Qué es el?-pregunta el director exigiendo respuestas.

- **Humanos, ¡LARGO!** -dijo Grook apuntando su arma para posteriormente dispararla.

Al ver eso todos se congelan del susto, pero luego Yiro se pone en medio de ellos poniendo su báculo al frente materializando un escudo de color dorado deteniendo así el rayo rojo del arma.

-¡Rápido corran!-grito Yiro a los humanos del lugar.

-¡Evacuen el área! ¡Ya! ¡Ya!-grita el director a todos y luego todos empiezan a correr a un lugar seguro para salvarse.

- **¡Entrégame las Joyargias anciano! No tienes alternativa** -dijo Grook avanzando junto a su ejército

-No permitiré que caigan en manos equivocadas-dijo Yiro poniéndose en guardia…

- **Si eso quieres, pues por mi está bien** -dijo Grook volviendo a disparar.

Pero luego Yiro vuelve a esquivar los ataques de Grook igual que antes, con agilidad y velocidad, Mientras Connor, Alex, Bia, Sophie y Zeke estaban por evacuar junto con los demás de la escuela, sin embargo al ver eso, Connor se detiene y ve la pelea.

-Miren eso-dijo Connor a sus compañeros y ellos al oírlo se detienen para ver la batalla.

-Uh, es muy rápido para ser un ancianito-dijo Sophie.

-Hay un monstruo de piedra intentando aplastarlo, ¿Y te impresionas con eso?-pregunta Bia algo sarcástica.

- **¡No te muevas!** -grito Grook mientras seguía disparando- **¡Atrápenlo!** -dijo a su ejército.

Ellos van a la carga para capturar a Yiro, sin embargo, él logra esquivarlos, el salta sobre la cabeza de uno, y usa su báculo para golpear en la cara a otros 2, y con un par de golpes derriba a un par más.

-Debo decirlo, ese viejo tiene buenos movimientos-dijo Alex impresionando.

-¿No creen que deberíamos salir de aquí?-pregunto Zeke nervioso.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-pregunta Connor ignorando la pregunta de Zeke.

-Ni idea, pero lo que hacen, es radical-dijo Bia sonriendo un poco.

-Sus movimientos son demasiado predecibles, no acertaran de esta manera-dijo Yiro evitando a otro soldado.

- **No, pero yo acertare esto** -dijo Grook apuntando y luego de su arma dispara un rayo rojo.

Esta vez Yiro por haber estado distraído recibe aquel disparo en el hombro tirando el contenedor y el báculo que tenía en sus manos cayendo al piso, sorprendiendo a los 5 chicos que eran testigos.

-¡Hay no! ¡Anciano! -grita Sophie con preocupación.

-Eso debió doler-dijo Alex.

Yiro se soba el hombro al sentir aquel dolor, y luego se da cuenta, que el contenedor que el traía ya no estaba consigo.

- **Tu terquedad ya me ha irritado lo suficiente, después tomare las Joyargias, primero te aplastare, maldito viejo decrepito** -dijo Grook acercándose a Yiro intimidantemente.

-Ese hombre está en peligro-dijo Zeke preocupado, más que antes.

-Si esa cosa se acerca a él lo acabara-dijo Alex viendo todo eso.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí, hay que hacer algo, él podría morir-dijo Sophie a sus compañeros.

-¿Cómo qué?-pregunta Bia.

Connor era el único que se mantenía callado ante esa situación, y al ver a aquel anciano en esa situación tan peligrosa, algo en él le decía que debía tomar cartas en el asunto y no dejar que algo malo le pase, entonces, toma una decisión...y va corriendo a aquel lugar.

-¡Connor! ¡¿A dónde vas?!-grita Zeke que al igual que los otros se sorprende.

Connor toma una piedra del suelo, y la arroja con fuerza hacia Grook dándole justo en la cabeza así llamando su atención.

- **Auu** -dijo Grook sobándose la cabeza volteando hacia Connor.

-¿Qué?-pregunta Yiro igual volteando.

-¡Déjalo en paz gigantón de roca!-grita Connor al golem.

- **¿Otro humano?** -pregunta Grook frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-pregunta Yiro a Connor.

-No dejare que usted sea lastimado por este bravucón- respondió Connor para luego voltear y ver algo en el piso-¿Es esto lo que buscas?-pregunta Connor con una sonrisa desafiante.

Grook ya harto de aquella situación vuelve a disparar su arma, pero Connor evita el rayo rojo de energía dando una voltereta en el piso aprovechando de tomar aquel contenedor y agarrarlo con sus manos.

-Pues intenta quitármelo-dijo Connor con el contenedor en sus manos.

- **¡Las Joyargias! ¡Entrégamelas!** -exige Grook con ferocidad.

Grook vuelve a disparar, esta vez Connor era quien esquivaba los disparos con algo de dificultad, pero aun así puede.

-¿Qué diablos está haciendo? Solo lo van a matar-dijo Alex viendo a Connor.

Yiro vio eso sorprendido, era increíble que un humano se atreviera a realizar tal cosa, y aún más siendo uno tan joven.

-Oye, no te quedes con toda la diversión novato-dijo Alex saliendo de su escondite-Yo también quiero unirme-dijo yendo corriendo hacia donde estaba el castaño de rojo.

-Espera, Alex-dijo Zeke tratando de detenerlo pero era inútil.

-Ja, oye feo, ¿quieres diversión de verdad? Ven conmigo-dijo Alex llamando la atención de Grook-Oye rojito, pase largo-dijo Alzando sus brazos.

Connor entiende este acto, para luego lanzar el contenedor por los aires y así Alex atraparlo empezando a correr.

- **Regresa aquí** -dijo Grook yendo a la carga contra el atleta.

-Si Delgado quiere formar parte de esto, entonces yo también-Dijo Bia corriendo de inmediato hacia ambos.

-Jaja, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Muy rápido para ti?-dijo Alex burlesco, cuando...

-Con permiso-dijo Bia tomando el contenedor de las manos de Alex.

-Hey, eso era mío-dijo molesto el deportista.

Con su ejército aturdido, Grook no veía muchas opciones.

- **¿No me obligues a destruirte?** -dijo Grook viendo fiero a la chica pelinegra.

-Oh si tú como no-Bia da una sonrisa burlona mientras Grook va contra ella pero esta lo evita.

-Hay que ayudar a ese anciano Ezekiel-dijo Sophie saliendo de su escondite-Sígueme.

-Ah… si-dijo Zeke siguiendo a Sophie.

Ambos adolescentes Corren hasta llegar con Yiro, y ellos lo ayudan a levantarse.

-Lo tenemos señor, lo llevaremos a un lugar seguro-dijo Sophie tomando a Yiro de los hombros junto a Zeke.

Yiro se sorprende al ver que aquellos humanos lo estaban ayudando.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Yiro mientras es llevado a un lugar apartado.

-Hey Baxter, ten-dijo Bia lanzándole el contenedor a Connor.

-Gracias-dijo Connor recibiendo el contenedor.

- **Insolentes bolsas de carne, no saben con quien se monten** -dijo Grook enfadándose cada vez más.

-Y siendo sincero, no nos interesa-dijo Alex haciendo que sus 2 compañeros se rían.

- **Grrr ¡MUERE! -** grito Grook levantando sus puños.

-Ho oh-dijo Alex al ver eso y por poco y lo esquiva.

Grook ahora muy enfurecido empieza a atacar a diestra y siniestra con sus puños rompiendo todo, Connor alcanza a esquivar el golpe, lo mismo con Bia, pero ahora con la intensidad con la que atacaba, era demasiado y decidieron retroceder, reuniéndose así con Alex, Sophie y Zeke.

-Esa es la rabieta más grande que eh visto-dijo Bia.

\- ¿Qué quiere con esta cosa?-dijo Alex viendo el contenedor.

Pero de pronto este empieza a aumentar su brillo eh intensidad, tanto que titila rápidamente al estar en contacto en las manos de Connor.

\- ¿Qué?-era lo único que dijo Connor al ver este suceso.

-Y ese brillo ¿Qué es? -pregunta Sophie curiosa.

Yiro que había sido puesto en un lugar más apartado ve eso, y se sorprende bastante esta vez.

-Sera acaso...ellos…-decía Yiro, y luego se da cuenta-rápido ¡ábranlo!-grita Yiro a los jóvenes.

\- ¿Abrirlo? ¿Y por qué deberíamos? -pregunta Alex con una ceja alzada.

-Por favor, escúchenme, usar lo que hay es la única forma de detener a este monstruo, se los pido, háganlo-dijo Yiro haciendo que los 5 chicos se vean entre ellos.

- **Tontos humanos, aun no estoy acabado, ¡entréguenme ese contenedor y lo que tiene ahora! -** dijo Grook yendo contra ellos.

Connor y los demás se impactan… pero luego se ve como el enorme golem queda paralizado con una luz dorada alrededor de él, ellos voltean viendo que Yiro que había recuperado su báculo lo había detenido.

-Rápido, no poder detenerlo por mucho tiempo, háganlo-dijo Yiro suplicante.

\- ¿Lo hacemos?-pregunta Zeke medio inseguro.

-No tenemos muchas opciones-dijo Connor, y luego, el oprime un botón grande al costado, y luego, suelta una pequeña neblina dejando algo sorprendidos a los 3 chicos y las 2 chicas, para luego contemplar lo que había en su interior.

A pesar de aparentar ser pequeño, el contenedor tenía espacio para guardar 5 objetos, estos objetos eran 5 figuras de cristal, parecidas a diamantes/pirámides de un tamaño algo pequeño tanto que podía caber en la mano, cada una tenía un color diferente, Rojo, Amarillo, Verde, Rosa y Azul, el brillo de cada una hizo que los chicos medio cerraran sus ojos para luego abrirlos por completo y ver aquellos objetos brillantes.

-Uhhhh-dijeron los 5 al mismo tiempo.

-Son bastante llamativas-dijo Sophie viendo los cristales.

-Brillan más que la colección de Joyería de mi mama-dijo Zeke impresionado.

\- ¿Y qué hacemos con esto?-pregunta Alex al resto.

Y por alguna razón, Connor tiene una vez más ese instinto, ese sentimiento que le dice que debe hacer, algo paso por su mente, y le dijo…

-Tomen una-dijo Connor aun viendo las joyas.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? ¿Y sin son radioactivas? -pregunta Bia represora.

-Confíen en mí, sé que no nos pasara nada, debemos tomar una ahora-dijo Connor bastante seguro.

Entre ellos se ven aun no muy convencidos, tenían sus dudas, pero, el chico nuevo parecía tener mucha seguridad en sus palabras, además, no veían otra salida, era eso o ser aplastados por aquel monstruo de roca, así que, toman una decisión...y cada uno toma una. Alex la Azul, Bia la Amarilla, Zeke la verde, Sophie la Rosa, y Connor la Roja.

Y sin esperarlo, cada una de estas despide un brillo aún más grande e intenso.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?!-pregunta Bia siendo cegada por el brillo.

\- ¡No puedo ver nada!-dijo Alex.

-Al fin está sucediendo-dijo Yiro para sí mismo aun resistiendo el paralizar a Grook.

Luego las joyas empiezan a levitar en sus manos, sorprendiéndolos aún más, para después, ir rápido al pecho de cada uno, y adherirse hay, sin embargo, ninguno sintió dolor, al contrario, eso se sintió muy bien, y luego, algo pasa.

Unas líneas del mismo color de la joya que ellos eligieron empiezan a recorrer sus cuerpos, tanto pasando por el torso, hombros, cuello, brazos, piernas y pies, hasta incluso sintieron como aquellas líneas se extendían hasta llegar a la mitad superior de su cara.

El brillo seguía envolviendo a cada uno, hasta que luego de envolverlos por completo en una nueva vestimenta, este se extiende y luego desaparece creando pequeñas chispas.

Ahora cada uno tenía un traje negro, con las líneas del color de la joya alrededor de este, Connor de color Rojo, Alex de color Azul, Bia de color Amarillo, Zeke de color Verde, y Sophie de color Rosa, el traje era de mangas cortas y guantes largos hasta los codos y el abdomen de color gris, cada uno tenía un cinturón de su color, pantalones largos de color negro con líneas de su color en los costados, y botas negras con líneas de su color y cada uno tenía una máscara/antifaz en su cara que cubría la mitad superior de su cara.

-WOH! ¡Me siento genial! -dijo Connor entusiasmado.

-Esto es asombroso-dijo Alex flexionando su brazo viendo sus músculos.

-Mmmmph, nada mal-dijo Bia viéndose a sí misma.

-Qué lindo traje-dijo Sophie viendo el color de su actual ropa.

\- ¿Qué...que nos pasó?-pregunta Zeke medio temeroso.

-No lo sé, pero esto...-decía Alex viendo la joya en su pecho-e siente bien.

-Lo sabía, ustedes son los elegidos-dijo Yiro viendo a los chicos con sus nuevos trajes.

-¿Ele...que?-pregunta Bia cuando...

- **¡NO!** -grita Grook muy enojado, tanto que la fuerza que usa es suficiente para liberarse de la parálisis a la que estaba sometido llamando la atención de los chicos- **Los humanos tienes mis Joyargias, entréguenmelas** -dijo enojado.

-Alguien como que tiene...una piedra en sus zapatos-dijo Connor con aire humorístico, pero al parecer nadie se rio.

-¿Lo tuyo no son los chistes verdad?-dijo Alex algo fastidiado.

-Soy nuevo en esto, no me critiques-dijo Connor.

- **Levántense holgazanes, y acaben con estos niños** -dijo Grook a su ejército, y estos saliendo del aturdimiento, logran ponerse de pie para ir contra Connor y los otros.

-Pronto, antes de que hagan más daño, deben combatirlos-dijo Yiro a los chicos.

-¿Qué? Hablas de... ¿pelear o cómo?-pregunta Bia.

-Oigan, no es… por ofender, pero está loco... quien podría...-decía Zeke pero...

-¡Abran paso!-grito Alex yendo a la carga velozmente contra los soldados.

-¡Espera Alex!-grita Sophie.

- **¡A él!** -grita Grook a su ejército y 5 de estos van contra el castaño de Azul.

Alex va contra uno de los soldados, este intenta golpearlo con su puño, pero Alex esquiva ágilmente, y le propina un puñetazo en el abdomen, que sorprendentemente fue tan fuerte que manda al soldado hacia atrás, mientras Alex algo intrigado ve su puño por esto.

-Jaja, están en problemas-dijo Alex con una sonrisa retadora.

Alex ahora esquiva dos armas de 2 soldados con saltos y pone su mano sobre uno y patea en la cara del otro y le da al primero un rodillazo, después con sus brazos agarra a 2 soldados que estaban a su izquierda y derecha y choca las cabezas de ambos, para después patear a otro justo en el estómago y tirarlo en el piso. Aquel acto deja con la boca abierta a sus 4 compañeros.

-¿Es todo?-dijo Alex flexionando un poco sus brazos para calentar.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso? Como es que ese torpe lo hizo-se preguntaba Bia.

-Ah, sencillo, estos bebes no solo sirven en las practicas, sí no también para dar buenas golpizas-dijo Alex confiado enseñando sus músculos.

-Si...no creeré eso-dijo Bia con mirada aburrida.

-Aquellas Joyas han aumentado tanto su fuerza como resistencia y agilidad-dijo Yiro hacia los chicos-sus habilidades mejoraron al punto de poder hacerles frentes a ellos.

-Oh, en ese caso-dijo Connor viendo hacia los soldados-es tiempo de entrar en acción-dijo Connor yendo a la carga.

-Adelante-dijo Bia siguiendo a Connor.

-Bueno, si no puedes con ellos, úneteles-dijo Sophie encogiéndose de hombros, siguiendo a los demás.

-Oigan, ¿No hay una respuesta menos violenta para esto?-pregunto Zeke medio asustado.

Ahora era el turno de Connor de actuar, el corre directo hacia uno de los soldados, quien se disponía a usar una de sus armas para dispararle, pero Connor logra evitarlo con velocidad, lo mismo con otro que se encontraba a su lado.

-Uh, oigan cuidado, podrían lastimar a alguien con eso-dijo Connor dando una voltereta en el aire luego de evitar un disparo.

Luego él se lanza contra uno de ellos pateándolo en la cara y lo tira en el piso haciendo que suelte su arma, y luego, en la sujeta, y oprime el gatillo dándole un disparo al otro soldado derribándolo.

-Como a ustedes-dijo Connor algo sonriente.

Mientras tanto Bia era rodeada por 5 soldados que no tenían miradas amigables.

-Solo les diré, que hoy no tuve un buen día y necesito desquitarme con alguien-dijo Bia mientras los soldados van contra ella, pero ella luego salta evitándolos.

Para después golpear en la cara a uno de los soldados y patea en el estómago a otros empujándolo contra un árbol, y luego evitar un ataque de 2 haciendo que choquen entre sí, y luego darle un golpe en el pecho al último que la rodeaba.

-Ah, ya me siento mejor-dijo Bia aliviada- ¿Quién quiere más?-dijo la rockera alzando sus puños.

Mientras Sophie se encontraba bien, dando volteretas y vueltas de carro para evitar a los ataques de los soldados.

-¿Les gusta bailar cabezas de roca?-pregunta Sophie que vuelve a esquivar un ataque de uno de los soldados.

Ella con piruetas da vueltas en el aire, y patea a 2 al mismo tiempo haciendo un "Split" y luego dándole patadas a otro soldado derribándolo.

-Guau, Sophie-dijo Connor impresionado.

-No eh estado en el equipo de porristas desde séptimo grado por nada-dijo Sophie con una sonrisa.

-Oh si, tiemblen ante mi fuerza-decía Alex luego de haber tumbado a otro soldado juntándose con el resto de los chicos.

-¿Donde esta Campbell?-pregunta Bia al resto.

Ellos de repente escuchan la voz de Zeke gritar, ellos voltean, y ven que el pelinegro de verde estaba...huyendo de 3 soldados que lo estaban persiguiendo.

-¡Aléjense de mí!-grita Zeke mientras corría.

-¡Oye viejo! ¡No corras! ¡Un guerrero no debe uir!-le grita Alex.

-¡No soy un guerrero! ¡Soy pacifista!-decía Zeke huyendo de los soldados.

Zeke corría por su vida, pero el tropieza con una pequeña piedra haciéndolo caer hasta estrellarse con un árbol cercano, dejándolo espalda contra este mientras los soldados se acercaban y a él.

-Hay no, ¡Ezekiel!-grita Sophie preocupada por el pelinegro.

- **Acábenlo y quítenle la Joyargia** -ordeno Grook.

Los soldados de Grook preparan sus armas y apuntan hacia Zeke mientras este se cubría con los brazos por el miedo.

-¡Alla voy!-grita Alex que empieza a correr yendo hacia donde estaban Zeke y aquellos esbirros de piedra.

Alex va a la carga con todo lo que podía para ayudar a Zeke, aunque, de pronto él se sintió raro, su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más, sentía sus pies más ligeros, sus pasos empiezan a ser más rápidos, y de pronto, sus ojos se ponen de color azul intenso, y de pronto, una estela azul aparece detrás de él, y el desaparece mientras corría hacia Zeke.

Cuando los soldados disparan hacia Zeke levantando una cortina de humo, cuando se disipa, se nota que tanto Zeke como la Joyargia habían desaparecido.

- **¿Qué?** -se pregunta Grook con confusión.

-¿Dónde se fueron? Acaso se...-pregunta Bia.

-¡Aquí!-dice una voz y todos ven que aparece Alex a su lado, con Zeke en sus brazos.

-¿Cómo...como lo hiciste?-pregunta Zeke sorprendido bajándose de los brazos de Alex.

-…..No tengo idea-dijo el deportista viendo sus manos igual de impresionado.

-Son las Joyargias-dijo Yiro poniéndose de pie, aun sujetándose el hombro algo adolorido.

-¿A qué se refiere?-pregunta Sophie.

-Estas joyas especiales los dotan no solo de mejores habilidades, si no de unos poderes especiales que pueden usar-dijo en respuesta el anciano.

-¿Poderes eh?-pregunta Connor en lo que Yiro asiente.

-Uh, y el mío es la velocidad, increíble-dijo Alex sonriente.

-Solo deben concentrarse lo suficiente para poder usarlos-dijo Yiro.

- **A ellos** -dijo Grook a más de sus esbirros y estos van corriendo.

-Oye, ¿cómo activaste los tuyos?-pregunta Connor a Alex.

-No lo sé, solo sentí el corazón acelerado y...sucedió-dijo Alex esquivando a un soldado.

-Eso no ayuda tonto-dijo Bia.

-Deja de llamarme tonto, boba-dijo Alex molesto.

-Eres un torpe-dijo Bia volteando hacia Alex con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Chicos cuidado!-grita Sophie.

Pero cuando Bia voltea es demasiado tarde, uno de los soldados la había embestido tan fuerte que la derriba en el suelo medio aturdida, haciendo que otros 2 se acerquen corriendo a ella.

-Oye, déjala-decía Alex pero antes de ir a ayudar a Bia 2 soldados más se interponen en su camino.

Bia logra reponerse aun estando en el piso, pero luego ve como esos 3 soldados corren hacia ella con malas intenciones.

-No… ustedes… ustedes...-decía Bia cuando de pronto sus ojos se tornan amarillos-¡ALEJENSEEEE!-grita a todo pulmón.

Aquel grito fue tan fuerte y potente que soltó algunas ondas amarillas de la boca de Bia y que la potencia de este grito hizo que los soldados sucumbieran siendo reducidos a granitos sorprendiendo a Bia.

-Woh, ¿vieron eso? -pregunto Bia a los chicos.

-Tu poder es un súper grito, genial-dijo Sophie dándole una pequeña sonrisa a Bia.

-Increíble-dijo Connor.

-Meh, eh visto mejores-dijo Alex cruzándose de brazos.

Pero aquella conmoción fue suficiente para que un soldado aprovechara la situación y atacara por la espalda a Sophie.

\- ¡Sophie cuidado!-grita Connor al ver al soldado detrás de la pelimiel.

Ella alcanza a voltear, sin embargo, no fue demasiado rápida al no poder evitar que la sujetaran del pie, ella alcanza a sujetarse del suelo.

-No, ¡suéltame! -grita Sophie si entiendo el agarre del monstruo en su pie-Dije suel...ta...-decia Sophie justo cuando.

-Nos.…-dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Aquella voz le llamo la atención y la hizo voltear, justo hay vio a alguien muy parecida a ella en apariencia, ambas tenían la misma expresión al verse una a la otra.

-Esa es... ¿Otra Sophie?-pregunta Alex confundido.

-Ese debe ser su poder-dijo Connor viendo aquel suceso.

-¿2 de mí?-decía la Sophie sujetada del piso.

-Esto es...-decía la Sophie que estaba detrás de ella.

-¡Genial!-dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

Luego la Sophie original se suelta del piso haciendo que por la fuerza de haber jalado el soldado pierda el equilibrio, la Sophie clon aprovecha de separarse, y ambas le dan una patada doble justo en la cara.

-Es increíble, vaya, es como tener una gemela-dijo la Sophie original viendo a su clon.

-Lo mismo digo, uh, que lindo cabello-halago la Sophie clon a la original.

-Igual el tuyo-dijo la original y ambas ríen.

-2 Sophies...estoy en el paraíso-susurra Zeke medio soñador.

-Tengo que decirlo, eso sí fue cool-dijo Bia.

-Bueno, tampoco tomo gimnasia desde los 8 años por nada-dijo Sophie riendo un poco.

Alex les propinaba otros golpes a más soldados esquivando los que le intentaban dar a él, pero luego nota que Zeke no se estaba moviendo.

-Oye ñoño, ten cuidado-decía Alex hacia Zeke.

-Hey, no soy un...-le intentaba Zeke decir a Alex, pero al voltear, ve que había más soldados detrás de el-Oh-solo eso pudo decir.

Uno de ellos saca un enorme martillo con las intenciones de aplastarlo.

-Está bien, solo tengo una opción aquí, y está más que claro para mí cual es-decía Zeke viendo seriamente a los soldados.

Pero pocos segundos después, se ve a Zeke...volviendo a correr mientras esos gigantescos enemigos lo perseguían para acabar con él.

-¡Hay no puede ser!-dijo Alex exasperado-¿Seguros que la joya esa o como se llame no se equivocó eligiéndolo a él?-pregunta señalando a Zeke.

-Resiste amigo, haya voy-dijo Connor intentando ir por su amigo, pero es interceptado por 3 soldados más impidiendo su camino.

Zeke corría a mas no poder para escapar del peligro, sin embargo, choca con algo, y este algo resulto ser otro soldado que le cortaba el paso, ahora él estaba siendo rodeado por los que lo habían perseguido, siendo esta vez 4 contra uno.

-Hay no... hay no-decía Zeke con miedo viendo como los soldados iban a atacarlo y nadie venía a su rescate por lo que solo se cubre con sus brazos cerrando sus ojos-quisiera que no me vieran, que no me vieran, ojala no me vieran-susurraba Zeke para sí mismo con miedo.

Él se encoge esperando su inminente golpiza, la cual para su sorpresa, nunca llega, el abre un poco los ojos para ver lo que ocurría, y solo noto que los soldados se quedaban hay parados con una mirada de confusión.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa?-pregunta en susurro Zeke moviendo su mano frente a los soldados, pero ninguno parecía notar su presencia al parecer o se inmutaba-Esperen...me pregunto si...-decía Zeke y luego le da un empujón a uno de los soldados.

Ese empujón hizo que uno de ellos volteara hacia el otro lado viendo a uno de sus compañeros, entonces el intuyo que él había sido, el soldado golpea a su compañero de al lado, haciendo que este le regrese el golpe. Zeke realiza el mismo acto con los otros 2, haciendo que luego entre los 4 se ataquen ellos mismos, aprovechando para correr.

-Oigan, ¿qué fue lo que paso?-Le pregunto Zeke a los demás.

-Ah, chico verde, ¿eres tú? ¿Dónde estás?-pregunta Alex viendo a todos lados igual que los otros.

-Estoy justo aquí, ¿no me ven?-pregunta el pelinegro, pero luego se ve a sí mismo, y de pronto, sus manos aparecen otra vez.

-Ah, hay estas-dijo Bia viendo hacia Zeke.

-¿Qué fue lo que me paso?-pregunta Zeke.

-Amigo, creo que te hiciste invisible-dijo Connor en respuesta.

-¿In...visible?-dijo Zeke incrédulo.

-Significa que no te podían ver genio-dijo Alex sarcástico.

-Se lo que significa invisible, solo...no me lo creo-dijo Zeke en respuesta.

-En fin, esos creo que fueron los últimos, ahora solo nos queda el gigantón de allá-dijo Connor señalando a Grook.

-Yo me are cargo, aun lado chicas-dijo Alex parándose al frente del grupo-Dejen que este chico malo mande a esa piedra con ojos de vuelta a casa-dijo tronándose los nudillos.

-Óigame señor sin cerebro, ¿Acaso nos estas llamando chicas indefensas? -pregunto Bia ofendida.

-Tú lo dijiste, no yo-dijo Alex levantando los hombros sin importancia.

-Eres un bobo, mejor hazte a un lado, yo me encargare de el para terminar con esto-dijo Bia haciendo a Alex aun lado.

-¿Tu? ¿Y qué aras? ¿Enseñarle las canciones que compusiste hasta matarlo del aburrimiento? -pregunta Alex con burla haciendo que a Bia se le note una vena en la frente.

-Te odi... ¡cuidado!-grita Bia saltando hacia Alex salvándolo de un rayo que venía hacia él.

-Woh, gracias-dijo Alex un poco alterado.

- **Estoy perdiendo la paciencia, entréguenme la Joyargias o morirán** -dijo Grook sacando de su cinturón un a espada grande que se envuelve el fuego.

-Pero aun así, seré el primero en acabar con este cara de piedra-dijo Alex corriendo a la carga contra Grook.

-¡Oye espera!-grita Bia hacia el deportista.

-¡Prepárate por que te voy a dejar duro del golpe Rocky!-grita Alex yendo con sus puños a atacar, pero cuando conecta el primer golpe, parece que a Grook no le hizo nada-¿No te dolió?-pregunta Alex incrédulo.

- **¿Dolerme? Jajaja, eh tenida basura más fuerte y dura que tu bajo la uña** -dijo Grook de forma burlona, y con su puño el golpe fuerte a Alex mandándolo a volar contra una pared de espaldas.

-Uhhhhh, esto tuvo que haber sido doloroso-dijo Sophie.

-Lo fue-dijo Alex adolorido.

- **Patético humano** -dijo Grook acercándose.

-Aléjate de el-dijo Connor poniéndose en frente de Grook.

- **Ah, el chico de cabello ridículo quiere hacerse el héroe, por mí no hay problema, tú serás el primero en morir** -dijo apuntando su espada que se ilumina con fuego.

-Quisiera ver que lo intentes-dijo Connor con determinación.

Grook apunta con su espada y lanza fuego, que Connor alcanza a evitar justo a tiempo, lo mismo pasa 2 veces más, cuando de repente Connor toma una tapa de bote de basura y la lanza contra Grook, que alcanza a desintegrar con su espada.

- **No puedes escapar por siempre** -dijo Grook.

-Déjalo en paz-dijo Sophie lanzándole una lata a Grook pero este ni se inmuta-Hay-dijo ella preocupada.

-No la veas así feo-dijo Bia intentando meterse a la pelea, pero es empujada aun lado por Grook.

- **Tus amigos son tan lamentables como tu niño, quisiera no tener que hacer esto, pero es mi trabajo** -Dijo Grook apuntando a Connor con su espada.

Connor suda un poco por el nerviosismo apretando los lentes, sin embargo, luego ve algo en sus manos, un pequeño destello rojo.

-Esto es...-Connor luego deduce algo-Hay que probarlo-dijo Connor levantándose-Entonces hazlo, que esperas-dijo Connor hacia Grook poniéndose en guardia.

- **¡Como gustes!** -dijo Grook disparando el fuego de su espada.

-¡Connor ten cuidado!-grito Zeke preocupado.

Cuando de pronto, Connor siente ese destello rojo en sus manos crecer, y luego, sus ojos toman una tonalidad del mismo color rojo intenso.

-¡HAAA!-grita Connor estirando sus puños, y de estos, sale un rayo de energía de color rojo, el cual impacta con el fuego, y a su vez, sobrepasándolo luego de unos segundos.

- **¡¿Que?!** -grito Grook antes de ser impactado por esa energía cayendo al suelo.

Luego de eso Connor respira algo agitado con sus puños aun con algo de humo, y luego ve como todos lo miran.

-Tu... Connor... ese...-trataba de decir Sophie.

-Sí, creo que ese fue mi poder-dijo Connor viendo sus manos.

-Increíble, es como un héroe que eh estado leyendo en comics-dijo Zeke emocionado.

-Mucho Bla Bla Bla, hay que hacer algo con ese tipo-dijo Bia juntándose con los otros.

Connor se queda viendo a Grook por unos cuantos segundos más, pero después, algo pasa por su mente.

-Escuchen, tengo un plan-dijo Connor llamando la atención de todos-Alex y Sophie, ustedes distráiganlo como puedan, Zeke tu y yo lo desarmaremos, Bia, cuando ya no tenga con que defenderse lo atacaras-ordena Connor con seriedad viendo como Grook se levantaba poco a poco.

Alex logra despegarse de la pared algo aturdido, pero se le pasa al agitar su cabeza.

-¿Y por qué debemos hacerte caso? ¿Quién murió y te nombro jefe?-pregunta Alex medio acusador.

-No tenemos tiempo para discutir eso, solo háganlo-ordena Connor otra vez.

-Arg, bien, vamos, hagamos esto rosita-dijo Alex y tanto él y Sophie van contra Grook.

Alex un poco más concentrado, logra volver a correr de manera veloz para así confundir a Grook, este intenta aplastarlo con sus puños, pero Alex evitaba cada uno de sus golpes.

-Disculpe señor grandulón, ¿no le molesta si nos unimos a la fiesta? -dijo Sophie, y luego ella se divide en 3.

Las 3 Sophies van contra Grook atrayendo su atención, el golem toma su espada para intentar acabar con las chicas y el chico que estaban en frente de él. El disparaba fuego de su arma, pero era evadido por ellos.

Las 3 Sophies evitan sus golpes, y una de ellas logra golpearlo en el abdomen con su puño gracias a la distracción de las otras 2, Mientras que Alex le patea la espalda aprovechando su distracción.

- **Malditas sabandijas terrícolas** -el golem intenta tomar su espada, sin embargo, algo paso, él no la siente en su mano- **Que esta...** -el voltea, y nota como su espada estaba flotando.

Cuando luego de repente, se revela ser Zeke volviendo a ser visible sin querer.

-Ah…jejeje, ho…hola-dijo Zeke nervioso, y Grook frunce el ceño.

El gigante trata de sacar su arma de rayos, pero cuando la sujeta, un disparo de energía le da justo en sus manos haciendo que la tire.

-No lo permitiré-dijo Connor revelando que él había lanzado el rayo.

Zeke aprovecha y se aleja con la espada lanzándola lejos, cuando después Bia se pone en posición un poco lejos de los chicos.

-En posición-dijo Bia para sí misma.

-Hay esta, bien chicos, a la cuenta de 3, salten y cuando lo hagan cubran sus oidos-dijo Connor viendo como Grook se molestaba cada vez más-1...2...-decía Connor cuando Grook los hiba a golpear-¡3! ¡Ahora! -grita Connor y el, Zeke, Sophie y Alex saltan lejos de Grook-¡Hazlo Bia!-grito Connor tapándose los oídos igual que los otros.

-Esto va a rockear-dijo Bia con una sonrisa desafiante-¡AAAAHHHHHHHH!-grita soldando unas ondas de sonido amarillas de su boca.

Grook cuando se da cuenta, no alcanza a esquivarlo, y recibe el ataque, trata de resistirlo, pero se le notaba que varias rocas de su cuerpo se desprendían, él no logra soportarlo y es mandado a volar hacia atrás chocando con una pared y con varias grietas en su cuerpo.

-Sí, eso es, así se hace-dijo Yiro contento por esa acción.

- **Argg… ah...** -decía Grook aturdido y luego ve como los 5 chicos lo veían de forma seria-Maldición-dijo algo adolorido.

-Ríndete, no tienes otra opción-dijo Connor junto a los demás.

Grook ve a su alrededor, su ejército ha sido derrotado, al igual que él y no veía salida posible, salvo una, él toma una decisión.

- **Ganaron esta vez humanos, pero les advierto, lamentaran este día** -dijo Grook sacando una esfera de su cinturón y arrojándola a los chicos.

Esta aterriza frente a ellos confundiéndolos, pero pocos segundos después, esta se abre un poco liberando una gran cantidad de humo gris.

-Coff Coff, ¿Y ahora qué? -pregunta Alex tosiendo cubriéndose de aquel humo.

Después cuando el humo se disipa, se ve que Grook y sus soldados se habían ido.

-No puede ser, se escapó-dijo Sophie medio frustrada.

-Déjalo, al menos cumplimos con nuestro objetivo de detenerlo, y además los daños por suerte no fueron graves-dijo Connor viendo a su alrededor.

-Sé que esta es una pregunta tonta, pero... de verdad… ¿está pasando todo esto?-pregunta Zeke.

-¿Preguntas que si acaso luchamos contra un enorme monstruo de roca y un ejército de sujetos fortachones con objetos mágicos de cristal que nos entregó un anciano que salió de quien sabe dónde? Pues déjame decirte algo enano, si paso-dijo Bia sin creer ni lo que ella misma decía.

-Increíble, si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar-dijo Zeke con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Yo opino lo mismo, digo, alguien tiene que decirlo, estos trajes nos quedan bien a todos-dijo Alex viéndose a sí mismo-siempre supe que el Azul me hacía resaltar más-dijo viendo su traje.

-Ah. Oigan, ¿Alguno sabe cómo nos quitamos esto?-pregunta Connor viendo a los chicos, pero estos parecían no tener respuesta.

-Yo les puedo ayudar-dijo Yiro levantándose con algo de dificultad por su herida en el hombro.

-Oiga, ¿se encuentra bien? Esa herida no se ve nada pequeña-dijo Sophie medio angustiada.

-No te preocupes jovencita, me recupero rápido-dijo Yiro dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Hey anciano, ¿Qué fue todo eso?-pregunta Bia cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí, ¿Quién era él? Y por qué quería estas... joya... como se llamen-ahora era Connor quien preguntaba.

-Como ya escucharon, su nombre es Grook, él es un cazarecompenzas bastante letal y muy comprometido a su trabajo, le pagaron para que tomara las Joyargias y ser quien se las llevara a Kragnaron-explicaba el anciano.

-¿Y quién es ese Kragnaron?-pregunta Sophie confundida.

-¿Y qué es lo que quiere exactamente con... estas cosas?-pregunta Alex señalando la Joyargia en su pecho.

-Se los explicare todo, en cuanto Wezztellar llegue-dijo Yiro confundiendo aún más a los jóvenes, cuando luego, su báculo suena-Oh, justo a tiempo-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Wezz...tellar?-pregunta Connor con una ceja alzada.

-Es el nombre más raro que eh oído-dijo Bia.

Yiro atiende su báculo y luego se ve la imagen de Wezztellar.

-Hola Wezztellar, que gusto verte-dijo Yiro.

-La nave ya está lista, que bueno que pude repararla en poco tiempo, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Dónde está Grook?-pregunta Wezztellar del otro lado.

-Por desgracia logro escapar, pero hay un lado positivo, eh encontrado a los elegidos y ya están conmigo-dijo Yiro.

-¿Enserio?, Excelente, voy para allá, estaré encima de ustedes justo...ahora-dijo Wezztellar cortando la comunicación.

Todos miran hacia arriba, pero no logran ver nada.

-Ah… yo no veo nada-dijo Connor.

-¿Qué estas tramando?-pregunto Alex a Yiro medio acusador.

-Ya lo verán, bien, todos tómense de las manos ahora-pidió el anciano de la barba.

-¿Qué?-preguntan todos sin creerlo.

-To... to... tomarse de las manos-pregunta Zeke nervioso.

-Sí, eso dije-dijo Yiro.

-Pues, por mí no hay problema-dijo Connor tomando la mano de Zeke-¿No te molesta?-pregunta el castaño.

-No… pa… ra nada-dijo Zeke en respuesta, Mientras Connor mira hacia la siguiente persona que estaba a su lado.

-No pienso tomar tu mano viejo-dijo Alex cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues yo no tomare la mano de nadie-dijo Bia negando con la cabeza-Nah-ha, no me obligaran-dijo la chica del flequillo amarillo.

-Pues yo si-dijo Sophie tomando la mano de Connor confundiendo un poco a este y luego ofreciéndole una a Bia.

-Ah... ¿que no oíste lo que dije niña? No lo are-dijo Bia ahora cruzándose de brazos dándole la espalda a Sophie.

Pero luego ella voltea un poco y ve como Sophie le sonreía, y Bia alza una ceja confundida.

-¿Qué?-pregunta Bia pero Sophie le seguía sonriendo-deja de poner esa cara, no servirá de nada esa tonta sonrisa-dijo la rockera pero Sophie le seguía sonriendo con su mano estirada-No me mires así, deja de hacerlo... deja de...-decía Bia pero...-¡Argg!-ella gruñe y se voltea hacia ella y le toma la mano Bia nota que Sophie ahora sonríe un poco más-Te odio-dijo Bia con veneno en su voz.

-Aguarden, si están todos juntos así, eso solo me deja ah… -decía Alex y luego ve que el único espacio libre que había, era entre Zeke y Bia-¿Debo tomar la mano de la rockera gruñona? Paso-dijo Alex negando con la cabeza.

-¿Y yo tendré que tomar la mano de ese deportista apestoso? No gracias-dijo Bia viendo hacia otro lado.

-Vamos, ¿no pueden hacer lo que les piden al menos una vez?-pregunto Connor pero ninguno responde y el suspira de fastidio.

-Por favor, solo hagan...-decía Sophie pero luego Yiro que estaba en medio de todos decide hablar.

-No se preocupe señorita, yo me encargo-dijo Yiro viendo ahora a Bia y Alex-Escuchen jóvenes, no es un momento para tener una riña infantil, así que les pido por favor y de buena manera que tomen sus manos para poder continuar, y sería mejor que fuera ahora-dijo Yiro de manera educada, pero a la vez seria viendo a ambos chicos.

Ellos vieron la mirada seria que tenía el anciano, por lo que sudaron un poco de nerviosismo, por lo que luego no tuvieron ninguna opción, así que se tomaron de las manos, y a la vez Alex tomo la de Zeke.

-Que quede claro que hago esto en contra de mi voluntad-dijo Alex sin mirar a Bia.

-El sentimiento es mutuo-dijo Bia con seriedad.

-Perfecto-dijo Yiro viendo hacia el cielo y luego con su báculo golpea el suelo 2 veces suavemente.

Y de pronto ellos son iluminados por un aura blanca a su alrededor lo que los deja algo sorprendidos, pero más cuando después de eso empiezan a flotar.

-Wohh, miren esto-dijo Connor viendo cómo se separaban del suelo.

-Se siente increíble-dijo Sophie sonriente.

-Cool-dijo Alex viendo hacia abajo.

-Esto si es la onda-dijo Bia igual viendo hacia el suelo.

-Hay no… le… le tengo miedo las alturas-dijo Zeke asustado.

-Tú le tienes miedo a todo-comento Alex fastidiado.

-No lo molestes-regaña Sophie al deportista.

-Está bien Zeke, solo no mires abajo-dijo Connor reconfortando a su amigo.

Mientras más se elevan, luego ven un pequeño flash de una luz blanca haciendo que cierren los ojos por el brillo, cuando luego abren sus ojos y ven que estaban en una especie de lugar de color blanco y gris, con mucha tecnología, este lugar era la nave de Wezztellar y Yiro.

-Guaaaaauu-dijeron los 5 al mismo tiempo completamente asombrados.

-Bienvenidos amigos míos, esta es nuestra nave-dijo Yiro separándose del centro del grupo.

\- ¿Nuestra?-pregunta Alex.

-Yiro, gracias a las estrellas estas bien, me tenías muy... ¡por Saturno!, ¡tú hombro! -exclama Wezztellar corriendo hacia Yiro.

-No te preocupes Wezztellar, estoy bien, Grook resulto ser más fuerte de lo que esperaba, sin embargo, ellos pudieron con el-dijo Yiro señalando a los 5 chicos que venían con el-De no ser por ellos 5, no habría salido vivo.

Wezztellar mira hacia los chicos, y se confunde.

-Ah... ¿y ellos quiénes son? -pregunta Wezztellar rascándose la cabeza.

-Amigo Wezztellar, déjame presentarte a los elegidos por las Joyargias, ellos son los nuevos Cosmic Warrios-dijo Yiro sorprendiendo a los chicos y al peliverde.

-Ah... Yiro, no quiero sonar como que estoy juzgando tu criterio pero... ¿es una especie de broma? -pregunta Wezztellar.

-Wezztellar, tú sabes bien como yo que yo nos elijo, son las Joyergias los que eligen a sus guardianes-dijo Yiro.

-Pero...son…son… humanos-dijo Wezztellar algo intrigado por la elección.

-Ah... ¿disculpa? -pregunta Sophie algo ofendida.

-Ya lo sé, sin embargo, ellos mostraron valentía, determinación, coraje y astucia al punto de que Grook tuvo que huir-dijo Yiro explicando.

-Ejem... no todos-dijo Alex señalando a Zeke con un pulgar, haciendo que este agache la cabeza avergonzado y Sophie mire mal al atleta.

-No es por ofender, solo que... no estoy seguro de esto, tan solo... míralos, y lo delgados que son-dijo Wezztellar señalando a los chicos.

-Como si tú te vieras mejor con tu cabello verde y... ojos raros-dijo Bia medio ofendida por el comentario del peli verde.

-Hey, ¿Estas insultando a mi raza? -pregunta Wezztellar algo molesto.

\- ¿Raza?-preguntan los 5 al mismo tiempo confundidos.

-Así es jóvenes, verán, Wezztellar y yo somos lo que ustedes conocen como...alienígenas-dijo Yiro haciendo que los 5 adolescentes queden con la boca abierta.

\- ¡¿Que?!-dicen los 5 al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Son... son… alienígenas?-pregunta Zeke desconcertado.

-Pero...se ven como humanos comunes...casi-dijo Sophie.

-Algunas especies tienen una anatomía que hace que nos veamos similares a su especie-dijo Wezztellar con simpleza.

-Este lugar es asombroso, es como una película de ciencia ficción en la vida real-dijo Connor con un aire sorprendido caminando por el lugar.

-Esta de lujo-dijo Bia.

\- ¿Cómo es que tienen todo esto?-pregunta Sophie.

-Wezztellar tiene habilidades con la tecnología-dijo Yiro.

Alex caminaba por el lugar, cuando de pronto encima de una pequeña mesa, ve lo que parece, un mono, pero no era cualquier mono, era uno pequeño que estaba hecho de metal, un mono robot, con cola y todo.

-Jajaja, oigan miren esto-dijo Alex llamando a sus compañeros y estos llegan.

\- ¿Es un mono?-pregunta Zeke.

-Se ve adorable, es como un pequeño juguete-dijo Sophie con una sonrisa.

-Pues para mí se ve gracioso-dijo Alex riendo un poco acercándose un poco al mono-Miren esa boca y orejas, se ve chistoso y algo ridículo-dijo Alex con una sonrisa confiada.

- _ **Pues tú no eres todo un galán**_ -esa voz provino del mono, que, al hablar, tomo a todos por sorpresa, haciendo que Alex caiga asustado al suelo.

\- ¡Esa cosa hablo!-exclamo Alex muy sorprendido.

- _ **Claro que hable**_ -dijo el mono poniéndose en sus 4 patas mirando hacia los chicos- ¿ _ **Qué? ¿Jamás habían visto a un mono metálico parlante en sus vidas? -**_ pregunto el mono y los 5 chicos niegan.

-So…solo en televisión-dijo Zeke saliendo un poco del Shock.

\- ¿Quién… quien es el?-dijo Alex desconcertado levantándose.

-Este pequeño amigo de aquí es Bits, es un amigo cercano aquí y también mi compañero-dijo Wezztellar mientras el Mono llamado Bits se sube a su hombro.

- _ **Wezztellar, amigo, Quiénes son los chicos que están a... aguarda, ¿eso lo que traen en el pecho es lo que creo que es?**_ -pregunta el mono llamado Bits.

-Sí, ellos según Yiro, son los nuevos elegidos por las Joyargias-dijo Wezztellar.

\- ¿ _ **Los elegidos? Vaya, son más...humanezcos de lo que pensé**_ -dijo Bits viendo a los chicos.

-Ah... ¿Nos debemos ofender por eso? -pregunta Sophie curiosa pero Alex se encoge de hombros.

-Wezztellar, creo que es hora de irnos de vuelta a ya sabes dónde-dijo Yiro al chico de cabello verde.

-Espera, hablas de...-decía Wezztellar en lo que Yiro asiente-De acuerdo, me pondré en marcha, Bits, necesitare tu ayuda-dijo el chico ojiverde viendo a su compañero robot.

- _ **Andando**_ -dijo Bits y tanto el cómo Wezz se dirigen hacia la gran computadora con una mesa de control, Wezz se sienta y oprime unos comandos.

-Bien todos, será mejor que se sujeten a algo firme-dijo Wezztellar.

Yiro se sienta en una silla que estaba a si lado ajustando su cinturón, pero los chicos.

\- ¿De qué están hablando?-pregunta Alex confundido.

Pero Connor no pierde el tiempo, él va directo a un poste cercano de él y se sujeta con fuerza, mientras que Zeke ve una silla y luego se sienta en ella, ajustándose el cinturón tal como lo hizo Yiro.

-Listo-dijo Zeke pero luego siente a alguien a su lado, y era nada más ni nada menos que Sophie-Ah...-al sentirla tan cerca el pelinegro se ruboriza.

\- ¿Te molesta si me siento aquí?-pregunta Sophie inocentemente y Zeke algo rojo niega con la cabeza.

-Ah...no veo nada más-dijo Bia rascándose la cabeza.

-Donde se supone que… -decía Alex, pero luego.

-Activando Híper-vuelo en 3...2...Bits, ¡ahora!-grita Wezztellar a su mono amigo.

\- ¡ **SI**!-exclama el monito presionando con su pue un botón en específico.

Sin aviso, la nave enciende sus propulsores ya arreglados, y comienza el vuelo, ese viaje fue muy pero muy rápido, tanto que deja a los 5 chicos con los ojos cerrados gritando fuerte debido a la gran fuerza y velocidad que aplicaba, sin embargo, Wezztellar, Bits y Yiro parecían estar en total calma por esto.

En pocos segundos, la nave se detiene y adopta su velocidad normal.

-Y...ya llegamos... ¿Cómo se sienten haya atrás? -pregunta Wezztellar volteando hacia la parte trasera.

Los 5 chicos estaban algo despeinados debido a la gran velocidad que utilizo la nave, ninguno quitaba su mirada de asombro e inquietud, lo que más llamaba la atención, era que Bia y Alex ahora estaban pegados a la pared por donde habían entrado.

\- ¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunta Connor acomodándose un poco su cabello a su estilo normal.

-Eh estado mejor-dice Bia algo adolorida.

-Woohh, alucinante-dijo Alex al sentir esa gran velocidad.

-Eso fue...guau-dijo Zeke enternecido.

-Lamento eso, el híper-vuelo aún está en fase beta y debo probarlo un par de veces, pero resulto efectivo, ya estamos aquí-dijo Wezztellar.

-Oigan, vean esto-dijo Sophie llamando la atención de todos y luego ellos se pegan a una ventana de la nave, y ven afuera algo enorme.

Era una gran base espacial, de color blanco, gris, y con algunos detalles azules y celestes, era realmente grande, aún más grande que la nave que tenía ahora, cada uno queda con la boca abierta por eso.

-Es impresionante-dijo Connor sorprendido.

-Veo que les gusta nuestra base-dijo Wezztellar desde su silla de control.

\- ¡¿Eso es suyo?!-pregunta Zeke muy sorprendido.

-Sí, eh pensado hacerle un par de modificaciones y ajustes al diseño para hacerla más movilizable a otras partes, pero esto algo carente de tiempo-explica Wezztellar con total tranquilidad.

La nave lentamente se acerca a la gran base, para luego una compuerta abrirse de repente, dándole acceso a la nave, y esta aterriza en una especie de hangar donde había otro tipo de naves, eso deja aún más asombrados a los 5 jóvenes.

-Bien, ya llegamos, pueden bajar-dijo Wezztellar levantándose de la silla de comando.

- _ **Por favor asegúrense de que no se les quede algo aquí arriba al bajar por la compuerta, por favor**_ -pide Bits volviendo al hombro de Wezz.

\- ¿Compuerta?-pregunta Sophie.

Luego Wezztellar, Bits y Yiro se ponen encima de un círculo en específico, y ellos luego empiezan a decente, haciéndose un agujero en donde antes estaba el círculo, revelando ser una plataforma que llevaba a los alienígenas y al robot fuera de la nave haciendo que los chicos miren curiosos justo cuando la plataforma vuelve a subir.

-Ahora les toca a ustedes, suban y la compuerta los bajara hasta aquí-dijo Wezztellar desde abajo.

Algo inseguro, ellos suben a la plataforma para luego pocos segundos después empezar a bajar, al hacerlo y llegar al suelo, ellos ven a su alrededor, un gran lugar con un montón de espacio para naves de varios tamaños.

-Que espacioso es este lugar-dijo Alex empezando a caminar con los demás siguiendo al trio recién conocido.

-Y eso que no has visto el centro de la base-dijo Wezztellar mientras caminaba.

\- ¿Centro?-pregunta Zeke confundido.

Wezztellar se acerca a una pared, la cual tenía una especie de tablero con botones con números, el oprime unos cuantos, introduciendo una clave, y la compuerta de la pared se abre.

-Adelante-dijo Yiro siguiendo a Wezztellar, y los 5 chicos caminan hacia lo que había detrás de la compuerta.

Y entonces pueden verlo, un gran salón de control, bastante espacioso con toda clase de tecnología, una especie de sillón, una gran pantalla de computadora, entra otras cosas.

-Bienvenidos, a la...-dijo Yiro.

-Increibleeeee-dijeron los 5 con asombro en sus voces.

-Es asombroso, jamás había visto tanta tecnología junta, jamás en mi vida espere ver algo así-dijo Zeke viendo entusiasmado a su alrededor.

-Guau, a Ally se le caería la boca al ver esto-dijo Connor igual viendo hacia todos lados.

-Este es nuestro centro de operaciones, donde cuidamos que todo el universo este seguro y nos mantenemos refugiados, o como ustedes lo describirían, es nuestra... casa-dijo Yiro con simpleza.

-Pues que casa tienen viejo-dijo Bia caminando por todo el centro.

-Oye, creo que nos debes unas cuantas respuestas amigo-dijo Alex poniendo sus manos en su cintura en señal de acusación.

-Oh, es cierto, aún nos falta saber el porqué de todo esto-dijo Sophie poniéndose al lado de Alex, y luego los Zeke, Connor y Bia hacen lo mismo viendo hacia Yiro.

-Es cierto, me imagino que deben estar muy confundidos de todo lo que ha pasado, ¿O me equivoco? -pregunta Yiro.

-Si, como... ¿Que son en realidad estas cosas llamadas Joyargias?-pregunta Connor.

\- ¿Qué es eso de los elegidos?-pregunta Alex.

\- ¿Y ese tal Kragnaron...quien es en realidad?-ahora Sophie es la que pregunta.

-Primero, empezaremos por presentarnos, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Yiro, soy el guardián de las Joyargias, soy aquel encargado de mantenerlas bajo cuidado y evitar que caigan en malas manos-dijo Yiro haciendo una reverencia con tono cordial y caballeroso-El chico que está a mi lado es un buen compañero y amigo mío-dijo Yiro mirando hacia Wezztellar.

-Me presento, me llamo Wezztellar Amather Kwillaruiz el III-dijo Wezztellar presentándose.

-Wezz... tellar... ah, oye, ¿no te importa si te llamamos...Wezz para abreviar? -Pregunta Connor algo incómodo.

\- ¿Abreviar? -pregunta Wezztellar confundido.

-Significa acortar algo-dijo Alex.

-Ya sé lo que significa, pero... ¿Por qué?, mi nombre es Wezztellar-dijo Wezztellar confundido pidiendo una explicación.

-Es muy largo para recordarlo-dijo Connor.

\- ¿De a...cuerdo?-dijo el ahora apodado Wezz con algo de confusión mientras que el mono robot salta hacia el suelo viendo a los jóvenes hacia arriba.

- _ **Y como ya sabrán, mi nombre es Bits, ayudante del chico de aquí, amigo leal, y compañero número 1**_ -dijo Bits señalando a Wezz.

-Awwwww, eres adorable-dijo Sophie enternecida por el pequeño mono.

-Ah... ¿Hablas enserio? Es un simio hecho de metal y tornillos-dijo Bia alzando una ceja.

-Pero solo míralo, es pequeño y tierno-dijo Sophie volviendo a mirar a Bits.

-En realidad, soy un Plathyrrhini, o comúnmente llamado monos en su planeta, ¿No ves la cola? -dijo Bits en respuesta mostrando su cola metálica.

-Jajajaja, te cerro la boca un mono espacial-dijo Alex riéndose burlonamente de Bia, pero esta le golpea el brazo-¡Auu!-exclamo el castaño sobándose el brazo de dolor.

-Para mí es un placer conocerlos-dijo Yiro.

-Bueno, para nosotros igual señor Yiro, yo soy...-decía Connor, pero luego…

-Connor Baxter, encantado-dijo Yiro haciendo que todos queden con la boca abierta cuando dijo el nombre de Connor, todos menos Wezz y Bits-Del mismo modo estoy encantado de verlos, Alexander Delgado, Bianca Robertson, Sophia Evans, y Ezekiel Campbell

-dijo Yiro viendo a cada uno.

-Cómo es que...como...-preguntaba Zeke incrédulo por tal cosa.

-Se muchas cosas amigo mío-dijo Yiro con una sonrisa tranquila.

-¿Ah sí? ¿En qué número estoy pensando ahora? -pregunta Alex confiado.

-Simple, es el 7 ¿no? -Lo que dijo el anciano dejo a Alex boquiabierto-Según entiendo, es el número de la suerte.

-Ok...eso...asusta un poco-dijo Zeke inquietado.

-No es para tanto-dijo Bia rodando los ojos.

-Oigan todos, vengan a ver esto-decía Sophie y los 4 restantes se acercan a una gran ventanilla que había a un costado de la gran base, y todos aprecian, lo que había afuera.

\- ¡No inventes!-grita Bia extasiada al ver afuera, era...el espacio profundo.

En efecto, era el mismísimo espacio, lleno de estrellas con una profundidad inmensa, se alcanzaban a ver algunos planetas distantes, destellos a lo lejos, y algunos mini asteroides flotando por ahí cerca.

Cuando de repente ellos voltean, y ven la tierra.

-Guau, esa es...-decía Zeke.

-La tierra, se ve tan...tan…-decía Sophie.

-Pequeña-termino de decir Alex.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Asi es el espacio-dijo Yiro a los chicos.

-Nunca espere ver esto-dijo Connor mirando hacia afuera.

-Ni yo en mis sueños más locos-dijo Bia viendo junto a sus compañeros.

-Por cierto, estoy más que seguro que más de uno de ustedes deberán estar preguntándose porque es que los traje aquí-dijo Yiro y los chicos voltean hacia él.

-Oh si, y más vale que sea una buena explicación-dijo Alex que junto a los demás prestan atención.

-Los elegí, porque aquel sujeto del cual les hable, Kragnaron, está buscando las Joyargias para sembrar su reinado del caos en el universo-Explica Yiro.

-¿Y...? ¿Eso en que nos involucra? -pregunta Bia.

-Por qué las Joyargias los eligieron como sus portadores, los escogieron por una razón, ustedes deben proteger al universo-dijo Yiro esto último con seriedad.

Al oír eso de "proteger al universo" los 5 chicos, Connor, Bia, Zeke, Sophie y Alex jadean de la gran impresión con los ojos como platos.

-Ustedes serán los nuevos guardianes y defensores de la paz en el universo, aquellos que protegerán todo de cualquier mal, ustedes serán...los próximos... Cosmic Warrios-dijo Yiro viendo a los chicos.

Eso deja a los adolescentes con la boca completamente abierta y en estado de shock.

 **Continuara...**

 _ **Créditos de doblaje:**_

 _ **-Connor Baxter: Javier Olguin**_

 _ **-Alex Delgado: Luis Fernando Orozco**_

 _ **-Bia Robertson: Leyla Rangel**_

 _ **-Ezekiel "Zeke" Campbell: Miguel Angel Leal**_

 _ **-Sophie Evans: Verania Ortiz**_

 _ **-Yiro: Humerto Solorzano**_

 _ **-Wezztellar "Wezz" Kwillaruiz: Gabriel Ortiz**_

 _ **-Bits: Luis Leonardo Suarez**_

 _ **-Grook: Andres Garcia**_

 _ **-Kragnaron: Mario Castañeda**_

 _ **-Jake Baxter: Manuel Campuzano**_

 _ **-Rose Baxter: Liliana Barba**_

 _ **-Allyson "Ally" Baxter: Susana Moreno**_

 _ **-Warren: Diego Angeles**_

 _ **-Director Jenkins: German Fabregat**_

 _ **-Señor Dulley: David Bueno**_

 _ **-Maestra Patrick: Gabriela Gomez**_

 _ **-Jefe de policía: oscar flores**_


	2. El origen de una leyenda: 2da parte

**Previamente en Cosmic Warriors…**

Se podía ver como la nave de Grook perseguía la pequeña nave donde iban Yiro y Wezztellar mientras protegían las Joyaergias en un contenedor.

-Cuidado tonto, quiero el contenido intacto, ese fue el trato recuerdas- dijo el encapuchado en un tono de molestia y severidad.

-No se preocupe, se las llevare a salvo, siempre y cuando tenga mi pago listo-dijo el golem a la figura holográfica.

Mientras decía eso, la nave de Yiro y Wezztellar caía en picada hacia la tierra.

-Soy Connor, Connor Baxter, y soy el chico nuevo en esta escuela-dijo el chico estirando su mano a Zeke.

Luego se ve como mostrando habilidades de artes marciales derrota sin problema al bravucón Warren y sus lacayos, pero ganándose un castigo.

-Hay genial, primer día y ya tengo un castigo-dijo Connor viendo el papel fastidiado.

A la vez que decía eso, Sophie, Zeke, Bia y Alex también recibían un castigo.

Se cambia la escena y abren el contenedor donde se revelan las Joyaergias.

-Tomen una-dijo Connor aun viendo las joyas.

Y entonces los 5 chicos son envueltos en una luz y ahora tienen trajes negros con detalles de su respectivo color.

Aquellas Joyas han aumentado tanto su fuerza como resistencia y agilidad. Estas joyas especiales los dotan no solo de mejores habilidades, si no de unos poderes especiales que pueden usar-.

Se ve como los chicos derrotan a Grook y este escapa, y en la base espacial…

-Ustedes serán los nuevos guardianes y defensores de la paz en el universo, aquellos que protegerán todo de cualquier mal, ustedes serán...los próximos... Cosmic Warrios-dijo Yiro viendo a los chicos.

Eso deja a los adolescentes con la boca completamente abierta y en estado de shock.

* * *

¡COSMIC, a luchar!

[Los cinco chicos estaban de pie viendo un gran ejército caminando hacia ellos y cada uno enseña su joyaergia correspondiente las cuales dan un destello que pone todo en blanco]

 **-Cosmic Warriors-**

[El titulo aparece en espacio exterior siendo luego destrozado por un montón de asteroides]

Estoy seguro, que fue ese día…

[Connor estaba andando en su skaterboard por las calles de la ciudad, y después aparece como el Cosmic Warrior rojo en un escenario en llamas]

Que dio comienzo a nuestro DESTINO

[Alex en el gimnasio rebotaba un balón esquivando a sus contendientes y luego encestando, luego aparece como el Cosmic Warrior azul en un escenario lleno de luces y ráfagas azules]

Nunca vamos a huir

[Bia estaba en el patio tocando con pasión su guitarra eléctrica, luego aparece como la Cosmic Warrior amarilla en un escenario lleno de rayos eléctricos]

¡Y no pararemos, hemos visto el futuro!

[Zeke estaba apoyado contra un árbol dibujando tranquilamente el paisaje, luego aparece como el Cosmic Warrior verde en un escenario lleno de viento y hojas]

Nuestros corazones están todos unidos

[Sophie estaba haciendo piruetas y acrobacias con las porristas y luego aparece como la Cosmic Warrios rosa en un escenario lleno de agua y olas]

¡Así que juntos lucharemos como amigos!

[Los cinco chicos formando un círculo de espalda con espalda se colocan las joyaergias en sus pechos y sus trajes se materializan alrededor suyo]

(SCRAMBLE!) (4-2-3-1, LET'S GO!)

[Se pueden ver varias personas al azar, como la familia de Connor, el jefe de policía acompañado de un perro, una pareja de un hombre y una mujer, otra pareja, y un hombre en una oficina acompañado de un mayordomo]

(Pasa una escena de explosión)

COSMIC READY GO!

[Connor combatía usando una espada con la hoja prendida en llamas atacando a los soldados]

¡Nuestra determinación es INQUEBRANTABLE!

[Alex usando su súper velocidad ataca con un bo de pelea, mientras Bia usaba su grito sónico para mandar al aire a los soldados y luego atacarlos con dagas con choques eléctricos]

El mal no llegara…

[Zeke aparecía atrás de un soldado y golpea con un escudo, mientras Sophie se multiplica en 5 copias y cada una dispara una flecha de un arco]

Al mundo que amamos es imperdonable

[En una nave en el oscuro espacio exterior, un ser estaba acompañado de Grook y otros cuatro sujetos que se arrodillan frente a él y el ser solo aprieta su puño derecho mientras que con el izquierdo sostiene una especie de joya hecha de oscuridad total]

TARGET LOCK-ON!

Es momento de movernos,

[Connor abre los ojos y junto a los demás, atacan a la vez con sus respectivas armas derrotando por una vez al ejército]

IT'S CHANGE' TIME! (Cosmic-)

[Yiro estaba viendo una ventana de la base espacial en un tono melancólico]

Los hundiremos a (Warrios)

[Wezz revisaba la nave con ayuda de Bits su mono robot ayudante]

Esta crisis hasta el fondo

[Los chicos caminaban todos juntos entrando a la secundaria]

¡MISSION complete! Adelante heroicos… ¡Cosmic Warrios!

[Las joyaergias aparecían en un escenario oscuro y luego volar y deterge en la nada y revelando que allí estaban los cinco Cosmic Warriors que hacían una especie de pose cada uno, acompañados de Yiro, Wezz y Bits]

* * *

El origen de una leyenda: Parte 2

* * *

-¿Los...que del que?-pregunta Connor confundido y a la vez anonadado.

-Los Cosmic Warrios, los guerreros elegidos por las Joyargias y protectores del universo-dijo Yiro en respuesta.

-¿Elegidos?-pregunta Bia.

-¿Protectores?-pregunta Zeke.

-¿Guerreros?-pregunta Sophie en lo que Yiro asiente ante las 3 preguntas.

-Así es, desde ahora, ustedes protegerán el universo-dijo Yiro con una sonrisa tranquila.

Pero cuando dice eso...

-¡Jajajajajajajaja!-Alex empieza a reírse como loco.

-¿Qué es lo divertido Alexander? ¿Eh dicho algo gracioso?-pregunta Yiro intrigado.

-En primera, soy Alex, y en segundo, jajajajaja, ah muy buen chiste, ya enserio, ¿para qué nos trajiste aquí?-pregunta Alex secándose una pequeña lagrima con su dedo.

-Cuida tus palabras, terrícola, Yiro no es de las personas que hacen bromas-dijo Wezz molesto viendo al castaño.

-Déjalo Wezztellar, yo me encargo-dijo Yiro pasando al frente.

-Pero Yiro…-decía el peliverde ante esa interrupción. Pero Yiro le levanta la mano en señal de que guarde silencio, Wezz al ver eso, asiente.

-Haber, ¿Por qué crees que esto es una broma joven amigo?-pregunta Yiro mirando hacia Alex.

-No soy tu amigo, y escúchame viejo, esto es ridículo-dijo Alex acusador y molesto-¿Qué acaso crees que es una película o algo?-.

-Puedo asegurarte que esto es totalmente real amigo-dijo Yiro.

-Bien bien, te creo, esto es real, pero aun así, todo este asunto de los héroes es tonto, ¿Por qué razón voy a poner mi vida en peligro para salvar a sujetos que ni si quiera conozco?-pregunta Alex confundido y algo enojado.

-Porque es tu destino-dijo Yiro de manera algo seria.

-Uh si, destino, destino-decía Alex de manera sarcástica-Basura-dijo Alex dándole la espalda al anciano.

-Eso es algo que no puedes…-decía Yiro, pero ve a Alex voltear hacia él.

-¿No puedo qué?-pregunta Alex de manera desafiante.

Yiro al ver la rebeldía del chico y notando que no lo escuchara, suspira con pesadez.

-Bien, solo retira la Joyargia de tu pecho y tu traje se deshará-dijo Yiro.

-De acuerdo-dijo Alex ahora tomando la Joyargia Azul de su pecho y esta se desprende, desapareciendo su traje ahora volviendo a su ropa normal-Wooh, así que era así de fácil, genial, bueno, ahora si me disculpan, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que poner en riesgo mi vida por un montón de extraños que ni me interesa conocer-dijo Alex yendo hacia otro lado con las manos detrás de su cabeza, pero antes regresa un poco- Y...eh...¿Dónde está la salida de… bueno, aquí?-pregunta Alex rascándose la cabeza.

-Oye, ¿No estás pensando en irte así o sí? Yiro te dijo que es tu deber ahora proteger el universo y no debes desove...-Wezz es callado una vez más por Yiro al levantar la mano.

-Wezztellar, mejor envíalo a la tierra-dijo Yiro con simpleza y sin más.

El peliverde al recibir esa orden, no le queda más remedio que aceptar, y entonces solo suspira ahora sentados en su silla frente a la computadora.

-Ah...la nave esta por haya, ¿Sabes? ¿Cómo me llevaras a la tierra estando hay sentado?-pregunta Alex.

-Párate haya, en esa plataforma,-dijo Wezz señalando con su dedo hacia una plataforma, con distintos círculos alrededor.

Alex camina hacia esa plataforma, y se sube posicionándose en uno de los círculos.

-¿No entiendo, como esto me llevara a la tierra?-pregunta el ojiazul ahora confundido más que antes.

-Te transportare de vuelta al lugar donde partiste hacia acá, solo quédate quieto-dijo Wezz algo serio oprimiendo algunos botones.

-Ah, qué bien, bueno, en ese caso, adiós-dijo Alex sonriendo y haciendo una seña de despedida a los chicos sin remordimiento.

Cuando de pronto Wezz oprime un botón que hace que Alex se envuelva en una luz Azul, y luego, desaparezca.

Cuando de pronto Wezz oprime un botón que hace que Alex se envuelva en una luz Azul, y luego, que desaparezca dejando algo sorprendidos una vez más a los chicos.

-¿Co… como…? -preguntaba Zeke confundido.

-Es un tele-transportador que construí, sirve para poder llevarlos a diferentes partes del universo de manera rápida, el volvió a ese lugar donde pelearon antes-dijo Wezz sin voltear a verlos.

-Bien, supongo que solo nos quedan...-decía Yiro cuando...

-A mí ni me miren-dijo una voz que resulto ser la de Bia.

-Espera, ¿tú también Bia?-pregunta Connor confundido.

-El tipo es un torpe y estúpido, pero tiene razón-dijo Bia cruzándose de brazos con mirada aburrida-Además, ¿Cómo confiar en ustedes 2? Ni si quiera los conozco-dijo Bia ahora tomando la Joyargia amarilla de su pecho quitándola y regresando a su ropa normal.

-Bia, vamos, no puedes irte, ¿Qué hay de los inocentes que dijeron que debemos proteger?-pregunta Connor otra vez.

-Me da igual-dijo Bia sin mirarlo caminando lejos de él.

Al ver a Bia yendo al transportador, Sophie agacha la cabeza y luego se quita la Joyargia Rosa, volviendo también a su vieja ropa.

-¿Qué? ¿Sophie? Pero… pero…-decía Connor pero Sophie no le responde y va con Bia-Zeke amigo, ¿tú no te iras cierto?-pregunta Connor buscando apoyo.

-Ah...yo… yo…-trataba de decir Zeke pero las palabras no le salían.

-Zeke… por favor-rogaba Connor a su amigo pelinegro.

-Yo...lo siento mucho Connor, pero no puedo-dijo Zeke sin mirarlo y con la mirada gacha se quita la Joyargia Verde de su pecho dejándola a parte con las otras.

Y sin voltear atrás, Zeke corre hacia donde estaban las chicas en el transportador poniéndose al lado de Bia.

-Pero… oigan, no pueden...no pueden irse así...por favor…-decía Connor rogando por ayuda.

Pero al parecer ninguno le tomo importancia, Wezz sin decir nada, el oprime de nuevo los botones del tablero de control, y el chico y las chicas se envuelven en luces de color verde, rosa y amarillo para luego, desaparecer en el aire.

-¿Tú no te iras?… ¿o sí?-pregunta Wezz volteando hacia Connor.

Connor seguía viendo las Joyargias de sus compañeros aun con una mirada algo melancólica, sin embargo, luego su mirada se pone seria, y voltea hacia el anciano.

-Claro que no-dijo Connor con seguridad absoluta haciendo que Yiro suspira de alivio.

-Sabía que podía contar contigo Connor

-Está bien-dijo Connor viendo hacia Yiro-Escúcheme señor Yiro, yo...decía el castaño de pelos parados.

-Llámame solo "Yiro", Connor-dijo Yiro.

-Oh, de acuerdo, Yiro, sé que esto es algo… muy loco, pero, no pienso abandonarlo-dijo Connor poniéndose firme-Hay gente que necesita ayuda alrededor de todo este universo...o eso escuche ahora, así que, pienso darles mi ayuda siendo un… Cos… eh...un héroe-dijo Connor inflando su pecho.

Wezz y Bits miran con curiosidad y extrañeza este comportamiento, pero Yiro sonríe aliviado y tranquilo.

-Tú tienes un espíritu valiente y apasionado, la Joyargia no se equivocó al elegirte-dijo el anciano de barba blanca haciendo sonreír a Connor.

-Ah, no quiero interrumpir la fantasía, pero, un simple humano aun con el poder de la Joyargia roja no es capaz de enfrentar todo el mal del universo-dijo Wezz desde su silla con algo de escepticismo.

-Ellos volverán Wezztellar, solo dales tiempo-dijo Yiro al alienígena de pelo verde.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?-pregunta Wezztellar dando vuelta en su silla ahora mirando a Yiro.

-¿Alguna vez eh estado equivocado en algo relacionado a los portadores?-dijo Yiro y Wezz al parecer no supo cómo responder a eso.

Luego Connor mira una vez más a las Joyargias, esta vez, estando pensativo, cuando algo surca por su cabeza, lo que lo hace sacar una sonrisa.

- _ **¿Qué estás pensando?**_ -pregunta Bits saltando del panel al suelo viendo a Connor.

-Tal vez… no tengamos que esperar tanto-dice Connor al mono robot.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso humano?-pregunta Wezz, pero Connor solo le da una sonrisa.

* * *

Ya era otro día en la ciudad de Nueva York, y en la secundaria Archer Hills Connor caminaba por los pasillos detrás de alguien.

-Por favor Zeke, como es que dijiste que no-dijo Connor a su amigo pelinegro.

El plan de Connor era el convencer a los demás en persona de volver a unirse al equipo y luchar todos juntos, pero al parecer no resultaba como él espera.

-Connor...no soy un guerrero, no soy ni valiente… yo… yo… no puedo-decía Zeke de manera nerviosa al chico de rojo.

-Esta es una gran oportunidad Zeke, podemos ser súper héroes, súper héroes de verdad, lucharemos contra los malos con increíbles poderes, como los de los comics, ¿Que acaso no quieres aprovechar esto?-pregunta Connor mirando a su amigo directo a los ojos.

-Lo… lo siento, pero... ¡No puedo!-grita Zeke y luego empieza a correr alejándose de Connor.

-Pero, oye, Zeke, necesito ayuda, ¡Zeke!-grita Connor pero Zeke ya se había ido-...Por favor no te vayas-dijo Connor en voz baja eso ultimo para luego suspirar-Vamos, debe haber alguien que me… ¿eh?-Connor mira hacia el lado, y nota a alguien pasar-¡Sophie!-dijo Connor feliz de ver a la pelimiel.

-ah, je, Ho...hola Connor-dijo Sophie viendo hacia el chico medio nerviosa.

-Sophie, que gusto encontrarte, ah, oye, necesito un favor tuyo, ¿Podrías cumplirlo?-pregunta Connor esperanzado.

-Claro, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?-pregunta Sophie.

-Dime, ¿Tu recuerdas lo que pasamos ayer de...ya sabes qué?-pregunta Connor, pero luego al oírlo, Sophie abre los ojos con sorpresa.

-Oh, eso, mira Connor, enserio quisiera poder ayudarte con eso, pero, tengo horarios muy apretados y estoy muy ocupada, no tengo tiempo y no puedo-dijo Sophie con algo de remordimiento.

-¿Ocupada? ¿Con que exactamente? ¿Qué puede ser más importante que luchar contra los malos y salvar a otros?-Dijo Connor ahora algo molesto.

-No puedo decirlo… no lo entenderías-dijo Sophie agachando la mirada un poco para después darse la vuelta y retomar su camino dejando a Connor atrás.

-Pero... Sophie…-el castaño se quedó hablando solo cuando Sophie se había ido-Hay esto no puede ser-dijo Connor fastidiado.

Pero luego aun lado de él, caminaba Bia con su mochila en su hombro, y choca hombros con él, al parecer de manera intencional.

-Auu, ah, ok, sé que esto es suicida pero...-dijo el ojicafe tomando aire para darse valor y va con la pelinegra-Oye Bi...-decía Connor cuando...

-Piérdete-esa única palabra seca de Bia hizo que Connor se detuviera y se tragara sus palabras.

-Pero, Bia, tengo que hablar contigo-dijo Connor siguiéndola.

-Pues no me importa, y ¿qué parte de piérdete no entiendes?-pregunta Bia sin mirarlo.

-Vamos, apóyame un poc…-Connor toma el brazo de Bia para hacerla voltear.

Aquel acto fue un grave error, ya que ella toma acción y ahora ella es la que toma el brazo de Connor, torciéndolo contra su propia espalda.

-Au, au, au, oye eso duele-dijo Connor con voz dolorosa.

-No tengo nada que oír de ti Baxter, pero solo te diré, que no vengas de nuevo hacia mí con eso, eso de ayer, no paso, ¿Oíste? No quiero escucharte hablar de eso otra vez-dijo Bia con tono amenazante soltando a Connor, para luego irse sin decir nada más.

-Auuu-dijo Connor sobándose el brazo adolorido-Que bien, ¿esto podría empeorar?, ojala tenga más suerte con Alex-se dijo Connor así mismo.

* * *

Ahora volvemos al gimnasio de la escuela, donde Alex estaba encestando un par de aros con su balón de la suerte, luego el lanza con una sola mano y en un salto, encesta el balón en la red sin si quiera tocar el marco.

-Oh si, 30 puntos y ni una gota de sudor-dijo Alex girando el balón en su dedo.

-Ahora volvemos al gimnasio de la escuela, donde Alex estaba encestando un par de aros con su balón de la suerte, luego el lanza con una sola mano y en un salto, encesta el balón en la red sin si quiera tocar el marco.

-Oh si, 30 puntos y ni una gota de sudor-dijo Alex girando el balón en su dedo.

-¡Hey Alex!-se escuchó una voz entrando al gimnasio, Alex voltea y nota que era Connor quien había llegado.

-Ah, eres tú, ¿Qué quieres?-pregunta Alex con mínimo interés.

-Te propongo algo, seamos un dúo que salve el universo, que tal, ¿Te unes?-pregunta Connor estirando su mano, pero el castaño deportista lo mira con una ceja alzada.

-¿Sigues con eso?-pregunta el fastidiado.

-Sí, ¿y? No me voy a rendir hasta que ustedes vuelvan, ya oíste a Yiro, es nuestro destino, hay que salvar a las personas de otros planetas-dijo Connor.

-Olvídalo viejo, no volveré-dijo Alex dándole la espalda a Connor.

-Vamos ¿Por qué no?-pregunta Connor ahora preocupado.

-Hay un montón de juegos a los que quiero asistir, muchos de mis fanáticos a los que quiero impresionar, y no me voy a arriesgar a perder la vida en una tonta travesía rara y sin sentido-dijo Alex con su balón en las manos.

-Peleamos con un monstruo que vino del espacio, usamos joyas poderosas y estuvimos en una estación espacial... en el espacio, ¿Acaso eso te pareció raro?-pregunta Connor.

Si, Duh-dice Alex de manera obvia.

-Pero piénsalo, los héroes pueden llegar a ser famosos, ¿Qué no es lo que tú quieres?-dijo Connor tratando de convencerlo.

-Sí, pero quiero serlo a mi manera-dijo Alex aun sin mirar a Connor.

-¡¿Estás hablando enserio?!-grita Connor ya exasperado.

-Mírame a los ojos y dime si bromeo-dice Alex ahora volteando hacia el castaño de pelos parados de manera seria.

Ambos se quedan mirando de manera seria, pero Connor se veía algo intimidado por eso, pero no se le notaba.

-No...-fue lo único que pudo decir Connor.

-Exacto, ahora piérdete, estoy ocupado-dijo Alex ahora volteando de nuevo hacia el aro.

Connor se estaba quedando sin opciones, Alex era la única persona que podía convencer ahora, pero si no lo hacía, seria todo, cuando de repente, ve a Alex frente al aro de baskbetball, y justo en ese momento se le ocurre una idea.

-Mmmm, ¿Te gustan mucho los deportes verdad?-pregunta Connor un poco interesado.

-Sí, ¿y eso a ti que?-pregunta Alex.

-Dime, ¿Te apetece un partido?-Ofrece Connor llamando la atención del castaño de Azul.

-¿Eh?-pregunta Alex confundido.

-Si yo gano, te unes de vuelta al equipo sin objeción-dijo Connor con una sonrisa retadora.

-¿Y si yo te gano que hay para mí?-ahora Alex es el interesado en aquel reto.

-Ah...bueno, te dejare en paz, y te daré… 5 dólares-dijo Connor haciendo que Alex alza una ceja-Ah… ¿Tal vez 10?-dijo esta vez cambiando su propuesta

-Que sean 15, y entonces aceptare-dijo Alex ahora sacándole una sonrisa más grande a Connor.

-De acuerdo, pero que no te engañe como me veo amigo, soy bastante atlético-dijo Connor con una cara desafiante.

Ambos se ponen en posición dejando el balón en medio de la cancha para quien lo agarre primero tendrá la ventaja.

-¿Listo?-pregunta Connor.

-Yo nací listo-responde Alex

Luego pocos segundos después… ambos comienzan el partido, Connor corre a toda velocidad y es el primero en tomar el balón para ir a la canasta contraria, sin embargo, Alex se lo quita de inmediato para luego lanzar a la canasta contraria y encestar 2 puntos.

-Co… como...-decía Connor muy confundido.

-¿Vas a seguir o qué?-pregunta Alex con una ceja alzada.

-Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé-susurro Connor para sí mismo.

* * *

 _13 minutos después…_

Ahora Connor estaba de rodillas en el piso jadeando cansado con algunas gotas de sudor en su frente, mientras que Alex si estaba medio sudado pero aún tenía una respiración normal.

-Y listo, 56 a 17, yo gano-dijo Alex tomando su balón.

-Ah… solo… aun no… aun no estoy...-decía Connor de manera agitada y cansada-¿Lo hacemos una apuesta doble?-pregunta Connor dando su otra propuesta.

-Solo págame y déjame solo-pide Alex sin más.

-Pero…-decía Connor.

-Escúchame bien Baxter, ya te lo deje en claro, no pienso volver, no me interesa volver, y no volveré, no pienso formar parte de tu circo de héroes espaciales, así que haznos un favor a ti y a mí, y aléjate de mi vida-finalizo Alex de forma severa.

Connor algo intimidado y en las ultimas, solo se resigna dándole los billetes a Alex, y se levanta alejándose del gimnasio dejando atrás a su última esperanza de formar al equipo.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde Connor con su mochila en la espalda llega a su casa, aun con la mirada decaída de hace un rato atrás.

-Ya llegue-anuncia Connor a su familia aunque con un claro aire deprimido.

-Hola cariño, ¿Qué tal te fue en la escuela? ¿Te estas adaptando bien?-pregunta Rose, la madre de Connor.

-Ah… ah, sí, si Ma, todo bien-dijo Connor medio distraído pasando frente al sillón.

Allyson, o Ally, la hermana menor de Connor estaba viendo la tele en la sala, cuando ve a su hermano pasar.

-¿Estás seguro que estas bien hermano? Tu cara no dice eso-pregunta Ally medio preocupada.

-No te preocupes pequeña-dijo Connor dándole una pequeña sonrisa algo forzada a Ally-Estoy bien-miente el castaño.

Pasan un par de horas, pero Connor sigue sin poder sacarse aquel rechazo de la cabeza.

-Voy a caminar un rato-dijo Connor saliendo por la puerta con las manos en sus bolsillos.

-Ten cuidado cielo, no te juntes con extraños-dijo Rose viendo a su hijo salir.

* * *

Connor caminaba por la calle por las manos en sus bolsillos y con la mirada cabizbaja, aun recordando las palabras negativas de sus "amigos" a unirse al equipo nuevamente.

-¿Y qué tal?-pregunta una voz detrás de Connor sobresaltándolo.

-Ahh...ah, eres tu Yiro-dijo Connor respirando más tranquilo al ver que era el anciano frente a el-Pues, lo siento, pero no lo logre, ellos siguen reusándose a volver con nosotros-dijo Connor lamentándose haciendo que Yiro suspire.

-Ya veo, fue un mal día por lo que puedo intuir-dijo Yiro con mirada algo seria.

-No tienes idea-dijo Connor a un medio triste.

-¿Y tú que aras ahora?-pregunta Yiro al adolescente.

-No lo sé, no los puedo obligar a hacer algo que no quieren, supongo que tendré que ser héroe yo solo-dijo Connor aún triste.

-Así veo, ¿Estas conforme con eso?-pregunta Yiro haciendo que Connor levante la mirada.

-Eso creo-dijo Connor, cuando de repente ocurre algo.

El báculo de Yiro empieza a sonar, sorprendiendo un poco a los 2, Yiro decide contestar y en la esfera de arriba, aparece la imagen de Wezz del otro lado.

-Yiro, esto es importante-dijo Wezz llamando la atención de ambos.

-Te escucho-dijo Yiro que junto a Connor observaban al peliverde.

-Es Grook, el volvió-dijo Wezz en respuesta corta-Según los lectores, esta cerda de mi ubicación, y no está planeando nada bueno-finalizo Wezz.

Connor luego se introduce la Joyargia Roja en el pecho, y de esta sale una luz roja, el a diferencia de la otra vez, no se sorprende, y se deja llenar de aquel poder y energía, para luego, manifestarse pequeñas líneas y poder tener su traje y su antifaz de Cosmic Warrior.

-Bien, sube al transportador, te mandare allí-dijo Wezz y Connor asiente-¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto humano? Después de esto, no hay marcha atrás-dijo Wezz.

El castaño corre hacia el transportador, y se pone firme listo para ser transportado.

-Hay gente en riesgo, no pienso hacerme para atrás-dijo Connor firme en su decisión.

-De acuerdo, si tú lo dices, Coordenadas del planeta Rikkum establecidas, transportador de materia encendido y cargado-dijo Wezz tomando su mouse y poniendo los códigos del planeta Rikkum-¿Sujeto listo?-pregunta Wezz y Connor asiente ya preparado-De acuerdo, Bits, ¡Ahora!-ordena el chico alienígena a su mono robot.

- ** _Y… ¡Ya!_** -grita Bits oprimiendo un botón con su pie, y de pronto, Connor desaparece en una luz roja que cuando se aclara, el castaño ya no estaba.

-Transporte exitoso, buena suerte-decía Wezz viendo por donde se había ido Connor y luego voltea hacia Yiro-¿Enserio crees que lo logre?-le pregunta al anciano de la barba blanca.

-Hay que tenerle fe Wezztellar, Por algo él fue elegido-dijo Yiro con voz tranquila.

* * *

Pocos segundos después, se ve como Connor en una luz Roja llega al llamado, planeta Rikkum, no era muy llamativo, ya que lo que se alcanzaba a ver eran rocas, plantas y tierra en el piso, y también algunas casas y edificaciones alrededor de donde estaban.

-Wohh… ya llegue, es...vaya, es otro planeta, esto es genial-decía Connor emocionado pero se percata de que…-Espera, el aire, estoy en el espacio… y hay aire-dice Connor respirando normalmente y luego ve que su Joyargia brillaba en su pecho-¿Qué?-se pregunta el.

-Es tu Joyargia-Connor miraba por todos lados al tratar de encontrar la fuente aquella voz-Aquí, en tu oreja genio-dijo una voz que resulta ser la de Wezz.

-¿Wezz?, ¿Cómo puedo oírte? ¿Cuándo me pusiste un comunicador?-pregunta Connor escuchando al chico alienígena.

-Te lo resumiré, mira, tu Joyargia te da no solo esos poderes, también habilidades especiales-dijo Wezz desde ese comunicador-Gracias a ella puedes respirar la atmosfera de los diferentes planetas, lo sentirás como el aire del tuyo-dijo Wezz.

-¿Y si fuera un aire toxico?-pregunta Connor.

-¿Quieres pasar haciéndome preguntas o detener al villano?-responde Wezz con otra pregunta.

-Es cierto… ¿dónde está?-pregunta Connor.

-Está a solo unos metros de ti…-decía Wezz cuando… se escucha una explosión.

-Ya lo vi-dice Connor corriendo hacia a aquella dirección.

* * *

Mientras en aquel lugar, la gente corría aterrada, gente alienígena, estos huían de alguna amenaza, no pasó mucho tiempo después para notar que aquella amenaza se trataba de Grook que causaba caos en aquel pequeño pueblo junto a sus secuaces.

- **Eso es, Destrocen todo, si esto llama la atención, los humanos que tienen mis Joyargias aparecerán** -dice Grook con una sonrisa algo malvada.

-¡Oye cara de roca!-dice Connor que salta frente a Grook-¡Es suficiente de este caos rocoso!-.

- **Al fin…** -dice Grook en voz baja- **¡Miren quien decidió aparecer, es el niño de rojo! Jajaja, que gusto verte** -.

-Quisiera decir lo mismo de ti, pero por desgracia no me es posible-dice Connor algo risueño

- **Que gracioso, mmmph** -ahora Grook mira hacia otros lados- **¿Dónde están los otros?** -pregunta Grook al notar que los demás compañeros de Connor no estaban con él.

-Ahora trabajo solo-dijo Connor con algo de seriedad-A sí que si quieres causar caos deberás enfrentarte a mi primero, y te dejare algo claro, ya se lo que buscas con esto-señala su Joyargia-Pero te lo diré de manera directa, jamás serán ni tuyas ni de tu jefe-reclama Connor con valentía.

- **Así que te lo informaron… bueno, no importa, tal vez tus amigos ya no están contigo, pero uno es mejor que ninguno** \- dice Grook sonriendo seguro mientras sus soldados se reagrupan a su lado- **Voy a disfrutar arrancando la Joyargia de cuerpo humano** -dijo tronándose los nudillos.

-Inténtalo golem mal hecho-dice Connor poniéndose en pose de lucha.

- **Todos… ¡ataquen!** \- grito Grook a sus secuaces que van directo hacia Connor.

Ellos corren con su mayor velocidad, pero al parecer eso no era suficiente porque Connor de un salto los esquiva aterrizando detrás de ellos, para luego disparar un rayo rojo de su mano dándole a 3 de un solo disparo.

-¿Enserio?-dice Connor que esquiva y golpea a uno-Estos tipos no sirvieron la otra vez-salta y patea a varios-Y crees que harán alguna diferencia-da con un puño en la cara a otro que quería atacarlo por atrás, pero Grook no se molesta, al contrario… sonríe, mientras Connor golpea a otro soldados-Puedo estar así todo el…-Connor es golpeado por dos soldados por la espalda con sus dagas-¿Ah? ¿Qué paso?-.

- **Creías que mis amigos eran débiles, tal vez con tus ridículos amigos pudiste derrotarnos, pero estando solo…** -dice Grook malicioso.

-No importa… podre con ellos-dice Connor que usa su poder de energía y dispara dándole a varios soldados, pero algunos logran esquivar.

Connor logra sujetar con su mano el arma de un soldado que iba a atacarlo por él aire, y con su pie lo empuja y decide usar el arma del soldado para atacar y defenderse, pero otros logran acercarse y dándole un golpe.

-Maldición… creo que debí pensar esto mejor-dice Connor empezando a sentirse acorralado y se le notaban un par de gotas de sudor.

* * *

De vuelta en la tierra, ya estaba atardeciendo en la ciudad de Nueva York, sin embargo eso no evitaba que Zeke, quien estaba en el parque aprovechara la luz que quedaba para dibujar recostado contra un árbol, viendo el panorama y traspasarlo directamente al papel.

-Listo-decía Zeke viendo su dibujo del paisaje que estaba viendo-Quedo muy bien, ah, tal vez debo dejar este lineado un poco más delgado, pero no importa-decía el pelinegro sonriendo un poco pero luego mira su reloj-Hay no, ya es tarde, Mama y Papa se preocuparan mucho si no llego-dijo levantándose y guardando sus cosas en su mochila.

-¡Oye Campbell!-se escucha una voz que hace que Zeke se asuste y tire sus cosas.

-Ah… ah… Alex… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué me estás hablando?-pregunta Zeke al ver que quien le grito había sido el deportista de Azul.

-¿Dónde está tu amigo?-pregunta Alex ignorando la pregunta de Zeke.

-¿A… amigo? Oh, hablas de Connor, ¿Cierto?-pregunta Zeke de vuelta-Pues...no, no lo eh visto, ¿Para qué lo quieres?-vuelve a preguntar.

-Él y yo hicimos una apuesta y yo gane, el me pago $20 pero el acuerdo eran solo 15-dijo Alex sacando $5 de su bolsillo-Dale esto, para que después no crea que lo estoy estafando-dijo Alex dándole el billete a Zeke.

-Ah… seguro, está bien-dijo Zeke tomándolo.

-Bien, hasta la vista-decía Alex dándose la vuelta para irse del parque.

-¡OYE CAMPBELL!-un grito para en seco a los 2.

-Hay no…-dijo Zeke con miedo en su voz.

Ambos voltean y ven que venía Warren, el bravucón de la escuela al cual Connor se enfrentó el día anterior, y no tenía cara amigable.

-Oh oh, es Warren-dijo Alex retrocediendo un poco.

-Ah… ah… Wa… Warren ¿Que te trae al parque este día?-Dijo Zeke muy nervioso y asustado.

-Tengo deudas contigo, Y ya que tú amigo Baxter no está contigo-dijo Warren mientras se truena los nudillos-Jejeje, la diversión empezara para mí-dijo con una sonrisa brusca.

-Ah, bue… bueno, en ese caso, tengo algo que decirte-dijo Zeke con mirada algo seria mirando a Warren mientras este alza una ceja-… ¡Adiós!-grita Zeke mientras corría en dirección contraria.

-¡Oye no huyas cobarde!-grita Warren corriendo detrás de Zeke.

-¿Qué es lo único que sabe hacer el?-pregunta Alex fastidiado.

Zeke corría por todos lados del parque para evitar que Warren le dé una golpiza, sin embargo no parecía tan fácil hay que no era precisamente muy atlético, Warren al ser más grande era más físicamente apto así que empezaba a alcanzarlo.

Cuando de pronto Zeke hizo lo mejor que se le ocurrió, esconderse detrás de un árbol rogando por qué no lo encuentren.

-Que no me vea, que no me vea, que no me vea-rogaba Zeke con mucho miedo.

-Oh Campbeeeeeeell, no tengas miedo, tu viejo amigo Warren solo quiere jugar contigo-decía Warrer obviamente mintiendo.

Mientras caminaba él logra ver algo detrás de un árbol, era la sombra de Zeke, eso le saca una sonrisa al bravucón, entonces de golpe se acerca para tomarlo por sorpresa.

-¡Te ten…!… ¿ah?-Dijo Warren pero ahora se confunde.

Detrás del árbol no había absolutamente nadie, solo había plantas y tierra, el mira hacia todos lados para buscar a Zeke, pero nada, Esto hace que Warren frunce el ceño y apriete los dientes.

-No te puedes esconder para siempre Campbell-dijo Warren mientras seguía buscando, al parecer Zeke se había esfumado en el aire-Argg, no tendrás tanta suerte la próxima vez-dijo Warren que se aleja molesto, y a la vez le dedica una mirada molesta a Alex quien veía todo y el bravucón se va.

-Uy que genio, ah, oye verdecito, ¿Dónde te fuiste?-pregunta Alex.

El castaño no recibe respuesta, lo que lo hace extrañarse, pero luego una idea le viene a la mente, él toma una piedra del suelo, y con fuerza la arroja.

-¡Auu!-se oye un grito de dolor proveniente del mismo lugar donde Zeke se había escondido.

-Hay estas, ven sal, ya se fue-dijo Alex al pelinegro.

De detrás del árbol sale algo, pero no se ve, solo se ve como algunas hojas y arbustos se mueven, pero no había nadie presente.

-Ah… viejo, ¿Dónde estás?-pregunta Alex de nuevo.

-Estoy aquí, que acaso no me ves…-luego de la nada, Zeke aparece como por arte de magia, revelando que estuvo ahí todo el tiempo.

-Wohh, como… como lo...-Alex vio eso incrédulo pero luego se puso a pensar-Aguarda, esa gema… ¿Aun la tienes?-interroga Alex a Zeke.

-Ah… yo… yo… no, no la tengo-confiesa Zeke.

-¿Entonces como explicas que te hiciste invisible ahora?-dijo Alex.

-Yo… no, no lo sé-dijo Zeke medio incómodo.

-Espera, si tu aun los tienes eso quiere decir...-decía Alex viéndose a si mismo pero luego ve algo a lo lejos, una manzana en un árbol-Vamos a intentarlo-dijo mientras corre dejando a Zeke atrás.

-¡Espera! ¡¿A dónde vas?!-le grita Zeke al deportista.

Alex corre hacia aquel árbol, cuando luego el siente su ritmo cardiaco acelerar, sus pies más ligeros, y después, sus ojos se vuelven de color Azul, y el desaparece en un flash, solo se ve como la manzana del árbol desaparece, y pocos segundos después Alex ya estaba junto a Zeke asustando un poco al artista.

-Sí, creo que yo aún los tengo también-dijo Alex mordiendo la manzana.

-¿Que…? ¿Que nos está pasando?-pregunta Zeke viendo sus manos algo asustado.

-Eso también me gustaría saber a mí-se oye una voz femenina haciendo que ambos chicos volteen.

Ellos ven a la chica rockera y la más ruda de su escuela, Bia, la chica con la que interactuaron antes.

-Bi… Bi… ¡Bia!-dijo Zeke medio asustado escondiéndose detrás de Alex.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?-pregunta Alex-No es hora de que las damitas salgan, podría pasar algo malo-decía Alex con una sonrisa burlona.

-Cierra la boca tonta, busco respuestas-dijo Bia firme y seria haciendo que el artista y el deportista se vieran curiosos.

-Bueno, por donde empiezo, eres ruidosa, maleducada, cantas mal-enumeraba Alex con sus dedos.

-¡No esa clase de respuestas idiota!-le grita Bia enojada a Alex.

-¿Entonces qué?-pregunta el deportista.

-Bien, se los diré, verán… -empieza a contar Bia.

* * *

Flashback…

Bia estaba en un escenario, con un cartel que decía "Audiciones para show escolar" ella estaba con su guitarra y ella pasa adelante después de que otro alumno termino su presentación.

-¿Nombre?-pregunto un profesor.

-Bia Robertson, futura estrella del rock-responde Bia.

-Bien Sra. Robertson, enséñenos lo que tiene-dice el maestro.

-Oh si, este sonido los dejara atónitos- dice Bia conectando un guitarra a un amplificador y preparándose para tocar y empieza a cantar…

Remember again

Inside a world of broken words

You cannot hide

You try to find the reasons why

As days collide

The seconds keep on passing

Without a sound, you turn around

And as you walk away I call to you

Don't you let go

Take a look around, you are not alone

If you'd only stop and close your eyes

Find the answers

You'd find the answers

When you feel like the world is falling in

And you can't seem to find the way back in

Don't cry

Just hear these words and remember again

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oooohhhhhhh...

Pero cuando llega a la parte del coro… y por un riff… unas ondas de sonido amarillas salen de su boca, mandando a los jueces a volar, y rompiendo algunas ventanas.

-¡Sí!-grita Bia cuando… se da cuenta del daño que había en el lugar, los jueces estaban en el suelo contra la pared, las ventanas estaban rotas y el resto de los alumnos con los oídos tapados dolidos-Ah… ¿estoy en la lista?-dice ella cuando una lámpara del escenario se cae al suelo.

Fin del Flashback…

* * *

-Y eso fue lo que paso-dijo Bia suspirando-Fue lo más vergonzoso que me ha pasado-dijo la rockera pelinegra.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio, hasta que…

-¡Jajajajajaja!-se ríe Alex sujetándose el estómago.

-¡Deja de reírte bobo!-le grita Bia a Alex-¿Acaso te parece gracioso?-.

-Jajajaja, claro que si-dijo Alex secándose una lagrima, pero Bia le golpea el brazo-¡Auu! Eso duele-se queja el deportista.

-No le veo la gracia a esto, y tampoco veo que a ustedes les va mejor-dijo Bia cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Ah sí que a ustedes también?-dice otra voz femenina y luego los 3 ven que se trata de Sophie.

-So… So… Sophie-dice Zeke medio ruborizado al ver a la chica.

-Hola, ah, estaba de paso por aquí y...los oí hablar que tienen problemas con..."eso"-dijo Sophie haciendo comillas en el aire con sus dedos.

-Sí, y que, ¿también tienes los tuyos princesa?-pregunta Alex cuando luego Sophie se divide en 2, para luego volver a ser solo una-Guau, ya veo-dijo Alex algo sorprendido.

-¿Que nos está ocurriendo?-pregunta Sophie algo preocupada-Dejamos esas joyas raras atrás, como es que aún tenemos estos poderes.

-Esto es muy raro-dijo Alex viendo sus manos-¿Qué creen que sea?-le pregunta el a los demás.

-No tengo idea, pero si de algo puedo estar segura, es que ese anciano raro está detrás de todo esto-dijo Bia molesta.

-¿Cómo… aseguras eso?-dijo Zeke.

-Es más que obvio, él fue quien nos arrastró a todo esto de "salvar el universo", cuando lo vea de nuevo le voy a...-decía la rockera.

-¿Me aras que cosa?-oyen una voz atrás de ellos haciendo que los 4 salten asustados.

Al voltear todos ven como estaba el anciano que conocían, Yiro, frente a ellos, y este parecía haber escuchado todo lo que dijeron.

-¡Tu!-exclama Bia al ver al anciano.

-Ah, joven Bia, que alegría verla de nueva cuenta-dijo Yiro con una sonrisa.

-Nada de "Que alegría verla", tu nos debes respuestas amigo-dijo Bia caminando intimidante a Yiro.

-¿Respuestas?-pregunta el anciano de barba blanca.

-¡¿Que nos está pasando?! ¡¿Porque aún tenemos estas habilidades?!-Bia sonaba alterada y bastante molesta-¡Responde! ¿Cómo nos las quitamos? Devuélvenos a la normalidad-ahora si Bia estaba frente a frente con Yiro.

-Primero que nada, necesito que mantengas a raya tu enojo, y calmes tus emociones-dijo Yiro sin intimidarse por Bia.

-Si no hablas ahora entonces aremos que lo hagas-dijo Alex quien intenta golpear a Yiro con su puño, pero entonces el sin esfuerzo lo esquiva, y le da un codazo en la espalda haciendo que el caiga sobre Bia y ambos terminen en el piso.

-Al parecer ambos deben de calmarse-dijo Yiro al ver a los 2 adolescentes en el piso.

-De acuerdo, como se habrán dado cuenta ustedes 4, las habilidades que les han otorgado las Joyargias el día de ayer siguen con ustedes, Y se estarán preguntando cómo y por qué, ¿Cierto?-el atleta, la rockera, la porrista y el artista asienten al mismo tiempo-Pues la respuesta es bastante simple, siguen vinculados a sus Joyargias-dijo Yiro sorprendiendo a todos.

-Ah, pues, simple, desvincúlanos-pide Alex saliendo de su sorpresa.

-No es tan fácil-dijo Yiro llamando la atención de los chicos.

-¿A qué se refiere?-pregunta Sophie.

-Solo existen ciertas formas de que una Joyargia se pueda desvincular con su elegido, una es que ya no se requiera de su uso, y la Joyargia vuelva a su estado de hibernación-explica el anciano.

-¿Y que no hay otra?-pregunta Bia.

-Pues si-dijo Yiro.

-¿Y cuál es?-ahora era Zeke quien pregunta.

-Ya no estar vivo-aquellas palabras de Yiro hizo que los 4 jóvenes sintieran escalofríos en su cuerpo.

-Ah...jeje, debe ser una pequeña broma suya, ¿cierto?-pregunta Sophie medio inquietada.

-Yo nunca bromeo pequeña-dijo Yiro haciendo que ahora ella y los demás suden frio.

-Ah… ah… ¿Y eso que?-dijo Alex reaccionando-Eso no cambiara nada-dijo volteándose-no desperdiciare mi tiempo con tonterías, yo me largo-dijo empezando a caminar hacia otro lado.

-¿Seguro que no hay nada que te motive a volverte un héroe?-ahora era Yiro quien preguntaba.

-Ni en lo más mínimo-dijo Alex.

-¿Ni si quiera hay alguien quien te importe proteger? ¿Alguien que si conozcas?-dijo Yiro.

Ese último comentario hizo que Alex se detuviera en seco.

-¿Y alguno de ustedes no tienen gente que quieren proteger?-Yiro les pregunta a los otros 3 chicos que tenía en frente.

-Yo… bueno, yo tengo a mis padres-dijo Zeke algo tímido pero a la vez pensativo.

-Yo también, tengo a mi padre, y un mayordomo a quienes quiero-dijo Sophie llamando la atención de los demás chicos.

-¿Tienes mayordomo?-pregunta Bia confundida.

-Sí, ¿Tiene algo de raro?-pregunta Sophie de vuelta.

-Ah...no importa-dijo Bia ignorando el tema.

Al tener respuesta de la chica de rosa y el chico de verde, entonces Yiro sonríe, pero luego su vista se enfoca en los 2 restantes.

-¿Y qué me dicen ustedes?-pregunta Yiro ahora a Bia y Alex-¿Tienen personas importantes en sus vidas?-.

Ninguno parecía querer decir algo, aún seguían con sus dudas de todo este asunto, aunque, se escucha un suspiro por parte del deportista.

-Bueno, yo… tengo un papa, y también un perro-admitió Alex con honestidad.

-Tratas de ocultar tus sentimientos, pero aun que hay personas que no lo admitan, si hay gente o seres importantes para ellos, viendo tus ojos, noto que tú no eres la excepción-dijo Yiro a Bia haciendo que esta ya no tenga palabras.

-Arg, está bien anciano, ¡tú ganas! ¡Si tengo a mi familia! ¡¿Feliz?!-dijo Bia ya frustrada-¿Qué es lo que intentas probar con todo esto?-´pregunta de nuevo.

-Los antiguos Cosmic Warriors antes de ustedes, no luchaban por algo a cambio, o solo por mantener la paz en los planetas que pasaban, luchaban para crear un universo seguro para los seres que les importa, sus familias, sus amigos, asegurarles un mejor futuro-explica Yiro sabiamente.

-Bueno, tal vez eso sea cierto, pero al mismo tiempo, ¿No crees que es demasiado para nosotros?-ahora era Alex quien hablaba.

-Creo que debo estar de acuerdo con él, digo, usted dice la verdad, pero, nosotros solo somos adolescentes, este trabajo es demasiada obligación, prácticamente el destino de muchos estaría en nuestras manos-dijo Sophie.

-Las Joyargias los eligieron por una razón, hay algo especial encada uno de ustedes, y en todos mis años de ser su guardián, jamás eh visto que se equivocaran-dijo Yiro-Es más, a pesar de lo riesgoso que puede ser, los elegidos aceptan el cargo y la responsabilidad que trae con este, al saber que es algo por el bien de todos-explica el anciano ahora sorprendiendo a todos-Y saben algo, su amigo, es uno de ellos.

-Amigo...espere, ¿usted habla de Connor?-pregunta Zeke y Yiro asiente.

-Aguarda, ¿El enserio acepto esto?-pregunta Alex.

-Véanlo ustedes mismos-dijo Yiro chocando su báculo en el suelo 2 veces, y una luz blanca envuelve a todos, desapareciendo del lugar de manera inmediata sin dejar rastro.

* * *

De vuelta en la base, Wezz estaba ajustando un par de cosas en un dispositivo que estaba creando junto a Bits, cuando luego una luz blanca en el centro del lugar llama su atención.

-¿Yiro?-pregunta el peliverde.

-Oye, ¿nos trajiste de vuelta aquí? Eso es secuestro viejo-dijo Bia acusadora.

-Quiero que vean algo primero-luego Yiro usa su báculo para así poder proyectar una gran imagen como si fuera un holograma.

-Que esta...-decía Sophie.

-Vean esto primero antes de marcharse, si aún quieren irse después de esto, lo entenderé-dijo Yiro.

Aquella imagen, era de Connor, y al parecer tenía varias marcas y heridas en el cuerpo.

-¿Connor?-pregunta Zeke sorprendido.

-¿Baxter?-dijo Bia igual de confundida.

-Como dije antes, a diferencia de ustedes, el acepto portar la Joyargia roja para así mantener el universo a salvo-dijo Yiro.

-Está loco, ¿no tiene idea de lo peligroso que es?-dijo Sophie preocupada.

-Tal vez, pero eso no le impidió que quisiera hacer lo correcto… incluso en esta situación...-decía el anciano.

* * *

-¡Ahhh!-grita Connor lanzando un ataque de energía hacia Grook, pero este parece quitárselo de encima como si nada.

-Jejeje, solamente das risa-dijo Grook haciendo que Connor apriete los dientes con enojo-Entrégame lo que llevas contigo-exige.

-Sera sobre mi cadáver-dijo Connor yendo a atacar de nuevo.

Grook levanta su puño para aplastarlo, pero Connor logra esquivar en el último segundo saltando, asi patearle la cara, y luego intentar golpearlo, sin embargo, es bloqueado por la mano del golem, haciendo que retroceda, Grook enojado embiste a Connor mandándolo lejos contra una pared, al recuperar un poco la conciencia, ve como Grook iba directo hacia él, y el alcanza a evitarlo.

Connor vuelve a dispararle sus rayos rojos de energía pero Grook los logra bloquear todos, ahora golpeando el suelo con tal fuerza que logra crear una ola de rocas, que van directo hacia Connor, que para mala fortuna de este, si le dan haciendo que caiga al suelo aturdido.

-Creo que eh sido demasiado paciente contigo humano, mi jefe está ansioso por tener aquella Joyargia en sus manos, y yo pienso ser el que le conceda ese deseo, justo ahora-dijo Grook amenazante.

Connor intenta pararse, pero al intentarlo, se sujeta el hombro adolorido.

* * *

-Hay no, que horrible-dijo Zeke aterrado por tal violencia.

-¿Qué hace ese tonto? Solo lo van a matar-dijo Bia.

-Él lo sabía, estaba consciente del riesgo en el que se estaba metiendo, y aun así, lo acepto este cargo con la esperanza de convencerlos a ustedes de aceptar su destino -explica Yiro-Un Cosmic Warrior por si solo es fuerte, pero los 5 juntos... son invencibles-dijo Yiro dejando sin palabras a los 4 adolescentes presentes.

Connor estaba en peligro, puso su vida en completo riesgo, y además según lo dicho por el anciano, sabía lo que le podría llegar a pasar si es que decía que si a todo esto, pero aun así, no tuvo miedo de aceptar esta gran aventura.

-Ah… bueno… él se lo busco-dijo Bia tratando de restarle importancia al asunto-Él se metió solo, nadie lo obligo.

-Sí, el… metió sus narices donde no debía, no quiero que nos arrastre a esto-dijo Alex ahora resignado.

-Oigan, no le falten el res…-decía Wezz molesto a los chicos, pero Yiro lo calla.

-Tienen su punto, nadie lo forzó a unirse-dijo Yiro dándole la razón a los chicos sorprendiendo a Wezz.

-Ya vez, por lo tanto, tampoco a nosotros, es más, esto debe ser una señal, los humanos no estamos capacidades para esta clase de labores-dijo Bia.

-Concuerdo con la rockerita-dijo Alex señalando a Bia con su pulgar-Digo, no dudo que yo sería un asombroso héroe, pero de seguro hay alguien más habilidoso afuera, oye, siento ser yo quien te lo diga-dijo volteando a ver a Yiro-Pero traernos aquí para ver esto no cambiara nada, yo me voy-dijo Alex dándose la vuelta.

-Esto es inútil, igual me largo, vámonos Evans-dijo Bia acompañando a los transportadores a Alex.

Sophie, al igual que Zeke, se habían quedado viendo todavía la proyección de Connor, se veía como el chico castaño era sujetado del cuerpo por la mano de Grook, y era apretado y asfixiado, se le oía soltar un grito de dolor.

-Evans, vamos-dijo Bia llamando la atención de la chica peli miel.

Ella no podía decir nada para contradecir a la rockera, Sophie solo siguió a Bia y a Alex al transportador con la intención de irse, mientras que Zeke, no podía dejar de ver como Connor era tomado y maltratado de esa manera, él estaba en un total shock.

-¿Ves? Te dije que no funcionaría-dijo Wezztellar cruzándose de brazos a Yiro quien suelta un suspiro con pesadez.

-Supongo que… resulto que yo no sabía todo acerca de las Joyargias, tal vez… tal vez si se hayan equivocado-dijo Yiro medio melancólico y serio-Wezztellar, llévalos de vuelta-pide y Wezz asiente para así transportarlos de vuelta a la tierra.

Pero luego, pasa algo que nadie espero, en aquel puesto donde estaban colocadas las Joyargias, Amarilla, Azul, Rosada y Verde, esta última es tomada por alguien, y todos ven como era Zeke quien la estaba sosteniendo.

-¿Oye que haces?-pregunta Alex hacia el artista.

-Qué crees que hago, ayudare a Connor-dijo Zeke con determinación.

Era muy sorpresivo, el tono de voz de Zeke, no era el usual, no sonaba torpe, tímido o inseguro, si no que su voz...estaba llena de decisión, además, era la primera vez que no lo escuchaban tartamudear o tropezar con las palabras al decir algo, y al parecer, esas palabras, le hicieron a Yiro sacar una sonrisa.

-¿Acaso te volviste loco tú también? ¿Tienes idea de lo que hay haya afuera? -dijo Alex bajando del transportador para acercarse a Zeke.

-No, pero no me importa-dijo Zeke viendo la Joyargia en sus manos.

-¿Te quieres morir o qué?-dijo Bia bajando del transportador junto a Sophie y se acerca a Zeke-Baxter se metió donde no debía, deja que salga solo de esta, no intentes hacerse el héroe verdecito, terminara mal para...-decía Bia viéndolo seriamente.

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA ROBERTSON!-ese fuerte grito provino de Zeke.

Sophie y Alex se sorprendieron mucho, nadie, absolutamente nadie se había atrevido a gritarle así a Bia a menos que quiera tener un ojo morado o la nariz rota, esto era realmente impresionante, sobre todo viniendo de alguien como Zeke, quien era conocido por ser alguien de tan poco valor que ni se atrevía a aplastar una mosca, tanto Wezz como Bits igual tenían miradas sorpresivas en sus rostros por el impacto del momento.

-¿Acaso me gritaste?-la voz de Bia ahora sonaba a amenaza-Mira bien Campbell, nadie me grita de esa manera, y menos alguien como tú, muestra más res…-decía Bia viendo cara a cara a Zeke de manera intimidante apretando los puños.

-¡NO! ¡Tú muestra más respeto por Connor! ¡Remedo de cantante! -grita Zeke ahora poniéndose al nivel de Bia gritándole amenazadoramente en su cara, haciendo que la chica rockera retroceda en shock.

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!-le grita Bia de vuelta a Zeke ya muy enojada.

-Ah… Ezekiel, no creo que debas actuar así… es mejor que te retractes antes de que Bia...-decía Sophie...-

-¡No lo are!-vuelve a gritar Zeke.

-¿Eh?-pregunta Sophie sin entender.

-Por una vez quiero que todos me escuchen-dijo Zeke llamando la atención del atleta, la porrista y la rockera-Tal vez para ustedes Connor no es más que una persona más del mundo, que no les importa, pero a mi si, Connor es mi amigo, es mi único amigo, es el único fuera de Sophie que me trata bien-decía Zeke con honestidad sorprendiendo a los presentes-Solo mírenlo, él está arriesgando su vida justo ahora para proteger las de otras personas o alienígenas que ni si quiera sabía que existían hace un par de días aun sabiendo lo peligroso que es-decía Zeke seriamente haciendo que Alex, Bia y Sophie se vean entre ellos con impresión-El me salvo una vez de un peligro, y no me voy a quedar quieto mientas mi amigo es apaleado de esa forma por ese sujeto, pienso devolverle el favor, no importa lo que ustedes me digan-dijo Zeke poniendo un dedo en el pecho de Bia acusadoramente haciéndola sorprenderse y a la vez retroceder, luego Zeke se aleja aun con la Joyargia verde en su mano-Por mi hagan lo que quieran… pero yo iré a salvar a Connor-dijo Zeke con determinación notable.

Zeke iba a ponerse la Joyargia y así ir a ayudar a su amigo.

-Espera…-Zeke se detiene de inmediato al ver que Alex le había hablado.

Alex tenía una mirada seria en su rostro acercándose a donde estaba Zeke, este pensaba que tenía cosas que decirle, pero en lugar de eso, solo toma algo que estaba cerca, la Joyargia Azul.

-¿Ah?-pregunta Zeke confundido.

-Lo echaras a perder yendo tu solo-dijo Alex medio serio, pero luego sonríe-Iré contigo.

Zeke abre la boca sorprendido, al igual que el peliverde alienígena y el pequeño mono robot. Pero luego ve como otra Joyargia es tomada, era la amarilla, y era tomada por Bia, Zeke hay se preocupa un poco, creía que se había enojado a tal punto que quiera golpearlo.

-No confiare que ustedes payasos se encarguen de ese grandulón, iré con ustedes-dijo Bia haciendo que los 2 chicos se sorprendan-Además, aún tengo algo de ira que descargar, y aplastar a esos hombres de roca me servirá de buena manera-dijo ella con una sonrisa, haciendo que el castaño y el pelinegro sonrían igual.

-Bia… tu...-decía Zeke.

-Tal vez seas el más cobarde de aquí Campbell, pero todos tienen agallas ocultas, y tú las mostraste ahora, te perdono por el grito-dijo Bia haciendo que Zeke se alivie.

Después la Joyargia rosa es tomada, ahora por Sophie y Zeke voltea a verla.

-Al principio estaba insegura de esto, pero, al verte tan determinado en salvar a Connor, eso me motivo, iré con ustedes-dijo Sophie viendo determinada a Zeke.

-Sophie…-Zeke parecía sorprendido, pero luego sonríe y asiente.

- _ **Ah… ¿Wezz?, ¿que acaba de pasar?**_ -pregunta Bits consternado.

-¿Te soy sincero? No tengo ni la menor idea-dijo Wezz rascándose la cabeza.

-Bien, todos, hay que hacer esto-dijo Zeke viendo a su Joyargia.

Todos asienten, y se preparan, cada uno, introduce la Joyargia que tenían en sus manos cada uno para así, luego comenzara a brillar de su respectivo color, luego, las líneas desde su pecho se extienden por todo su cuerpo, hasta formar el traje que utilizaron la última vez, también materializándose las máscaras.

-Sabía que solo era cuestión de esperar-decía Yiro feliz de ver de vuelta a los 4 héroes.

-Bien, oye cabello verde, envíanos hacia allá-dijo Alex mientras iba hacia el transportador con los demás.

-Mi nombre es Wezztellar-dijo Wezz molesto, pero suspira de frustración-Bien, Coordenadas del planeta Rikumm listo, preparados para la tele-transportación-dijo Wezz oprimiendo los comandos.

-Espera, ¿Hay aire al planeta al cual iremos? Porque si no…-decía Sophie insegura.

-Todos dicen lo mismo, estarán bien, solo esperen a llegar-dijo Wezz y todos solo se quedan callados-Ahora Bits-dijo Wezz.

- _ **Entendido**_ -dijo Bits saltando sobre el botón.

Y luego luces de colores Azul, Verde, Amarillo y Rosa envuelven a cada uno, y de inmediato son transportados.

-Buena suerte amigos míos-dijo Yiro al ver a los chicos irse.

* * *

Volviendo al planeta Rikumm, Connor continuaba estando sujetado por la gran mano de Grook, siendo apresado y apretado, mientras lo único que puedo hacer es soltar gritos de dolor. Luego él es arrojado con fuerza lejos en la tierra, él tenía varias marcas de heridas, partes rotas de su traje, y con algo de sangre en la boca.

- **Elije que entregar, La Joyargia, o tu vida** -dijo Grook seriamente mientras Connor trataba de levantarse.

-No, ja-jamás la tendrás-dijo Connor levantándose, alto tambaleante y cansado-Me comprometí a protegerla de manos...manos malvadas como las tuyas, ¡y pienso cumplirlo!-dijo Connor yendo contra Grook una vez más.

Pero Grook sin esfuerzo lo detiene, y lo golpea con el doble de fuerza enviando a Connor contra una pared y el chico se estrella con esta, cayendo aún más herido.

- **Lord Kragnaron estará más que complacido, no solo por llevarle la Joyargia Roja, sí no porque fui yo el encargado de eliminar a su portadores** -dijo Grook amenazante viendo a Connor ya un poco más de cerca.

Connor intenta levantarse otra vez, pero el dolor y todas sus heridas no lo dejaban, aun con su fuerza de voluntad su cuerpo ya no estaba en condiciones de seguir- El solo cierra los ojos esperando su inminente fin.

-Lo siento… Yiro...-dijo Connor en voz baja con voz de lamentación.

Grook levanta su puño para terminar con la pelea de una vez por todas.

- **Di buenas noches, Humano** -dijo Grook listo para golpearlo, y lanza su puño contra Connor.

Sin embargo, algo pasa, Connor a un mili segundo de ser golpeado, desaparece haciendo que Grook solo alcance a golpear el piso.

- **¿Qué fue eso?** -dijo Grook confundido cuando justo es mandando a volar por una fuerte onda de sonido.

Connor ahora abre poco a poco los ojos viendo hacia arriba.

-¿Q...que?-dijo Connor medio aturdido viendo a quien lo había salvado.

-No te podemos dejar solo ni 5 minutos ¿Eh rojito?-dijo una voz que Connor ya conocía.

-A… Alex...-dijo Connor impresionado de ver al deportista de Azul en aquel lugar, y más aún que lo había salvado.

-No solo el bobo-dijo otra voz, y Connor mira y ve que se trataba de Bia quien estaba acompañada por Zeke y Sophie.

-¿Bia… Sophie… Zeke? ¿Qué...que están… haciendo todos aquí?-pregunta Connor.

-Bueno, tu amigo nos convenció de venir y ayudarte-dijo Bia apuntando hacia Zeke haciendo que Connor lo mire.

-Tú me salvaste ayer, te lo debía-dijo Zeke haciendo que Connor saque una sonrisa, cansada, pero hay estaba.

-Eres… increíble, muchas gracias-le dijo Connor a su amigo.

- **El resto de humanos, veo que por fin decidieron aparecer** -dijo Grook levantándose.

-Sí, y… uhh, si, era más feo de lo que yo recordaba-dijo Sophie inquietada al ver a Grook.

- **Bueno, no importa el número, porque, a fin de cuentas, todos ustedes me sirven igual, ahora tengo todas las Joyargias en un mismo lugar, Lord Kragnaron me recomenzara muy bien por esto** -dijo Grook sonriente preparándose para pelear.

-Ah… si, eso no lo creo grandulón-dijo Alex de manera medio burlona.

- **No importa que tengan poderes, son simples humanos y más aún, con uno de ustedes estando incapacitados, JA, no lograran hacerme ni un rasguño** -dijo Grook con gran confianza.

-Eso… lo veremos…-decía Connor tratando de caminar, pero le resultaba algo difícil, cuando es atrapado por Alex.

-Mejor ve a descansar, Rojo, nosotros nos encargaremos de este tipo-dijo Alex.

-Lo vamos a volver arena-dijo Bia apretando los puños.

Sophie luego se multiplica creando un clon, y esta ayuda a Connor sujetándolo por los hombros, y con cuidado lo lleva a un área separada del lugar.

-Aquí estarás a salvo-dijo la Sophie Clon.

- **Oigan todos, levántense** -ordena Grook a sus soldados que habían caído en su batalla contra Connor, estos se ponen de pie y en posición de combate.

-4 contra muchos, parece una pelea justa-dijo Alex de manera irónica.

Zeke parecía nervioso y a la vez asustado, aún tenía miedo a que pelearían contra un ejército de nuevo, pero luego el voltea hacia Connor, el cual seguía herido y más o menos consiente, entonces, el recuerda porque hacia esto, y se traga su miedo, poniendo una mirada seria.

-Listos… ¡Ahora!-Exclama Zeke, y cada uno de ellos va contra el ejército de Grook.

- **¡Destrúyanlos!** -ordena el golem de roca y sus soldados van a la carga.

Zeke se detienen en frente de algunos soldados, y luego sus ojos brillan de verde, activando su invisibilidad, desapareciendo de la vista de los soldados, ellos voltean tratando de encontrarlos, pero antes de poder localizarlo son golpeados hasta caer en el suelo.

-Hora de divertirnos-dijo Alex sonriendo diente a diente mientras corría.

-Oye, guárdame algo a mí-dijo Bia corriendo a su lado.

Alex con sus ojos brillando de azul, utiliza su súper velocidad para golpear rápidamente a varios del ejército, derribándolos uno a uno, además, que una onda que produjo, hizo retroceder a varios.

-Que esperan caras de granito-dijo Bia deteniéndose en frente de 5 soldados-Vengan por mí-dijo ella de forma desafiante.

Uno de ellos busca atacar con unos cuchillos a Bia, pero, ella con su fuerza mejorada, logra detenerlo sorprendiendo a sus compañeros.

-No debiste hacer eso-dijo Bia desafiante, para luego soltar un potente grito sónico.

Esta vez fue tan fuerte que luego los soldados que la habían tratado de acorralar, terminan con sus cabezas explotando y a la vez, cayendo al suelo.

-Bueno, yo se los advertí-dijo Bia.

Pero lo que no esperaba, era que uno de ellos la tomara por atrás, y la sujetara para apretarla con sus brazos.

-¡Oye suéltame!-grita Bia.

Justo cuando las cosas parecían ponerse feas, un grupo de chicas se abalanzan contra el enorme golem que sujetaba a Bia, y ella aprovecha de liberarse, y pudo notar que eran un montón de Sophies, 5 para ser exactos, quienes parecían tener dominado completamente al soldado.

-Gracias chica… o chicas -dijo Bia a todas las chicas que la habían salvado.

-No hay de que-dijeron todas al unísono.

Mientras los demás soldados buscaban a Zeke quien se había esfumado de la vista de ellos.

-Encuéntrenme-dijo la voz de Zeke en algún lugar, los soldados no podían averiguar de dónde.

Los soltados atacaban por donde creían que estaba, usaban sus armas y sus propias manos para atacar con la esperanza de oír algún sonido de dolor de Zeke, pero no pasa nada, lo malo para ellos, fue cuando fueron empujados por las espaldas haciendo que tiren cada uno sus armas, que por alguna razón quedan en el aire.

-¿Querían estas?-dijo la voz de Zeke quien apareció de nuevo a la vista de los soldados, y el tenia aquellas armas en sus manos.

Estos soldados intentan atraparlo, pero el luego ve que su dedo estaba en algo parecido en un gatillo, así que por curiosidad e instinto, el oprime aquel gatillo, disparando un rayo rojo de gran precisión que le da a aquellos soldados dejándolos fuera de combate.

-Guau, sí que son fáciles de usar-dijo Zeke viendo el arma que tenía.

-Nada mal Campbell, nada mal-dijo Alex luego de haber salido de su pelea con los soldados aparte.

- **Arg, inútiles** -dijo Grook a sus soldados-No pueden derrotar a un montón de humanos apestosos.

-Y sigues tú, viejo-dijo Alex para luego voltear a Zeke-Oye verdecito, préstame un arma-pide Alex.

-Ah… si-dijo Zeke entregándole una pistola laser a Alex sin objeción.

-Oh si-dijo Alex viendo el arma-Estas condenado Rocky-dijo burlándose.

- **Suelta eso, no sabes utilizarla** -ordena Grook hacia Alex.

-Quien dice que no-dijo Alex ahora usando su súper velocidad aun con el arma consigo, para ir contra Grook.

El esquiva los puñetazos constantes que arrojaba Grook a diestra y siniestra, el esquiva el ultimo y luego salta sobre el para ahora apuntar el arma, y apretar el gatillo disparando dándole en lleno a Grook.

-Oh sí, soy genial-dijo Alex ya en el suelo festejando su logro.

Pero luego ve que Grook solo tenía solo unos rasguños leves.

-¿Oh?-dijo Alex confundido, cuando luego recibe un golpe en lleno de Grook, así tirando el arma

- **¿No sabes cuando no meterte o sí?** -dijo Grook molesto levantando su puño para aplastar a Alex, pero este lo esquiva con su súper velocidad.

Así fue durante unos segundos, Grook intenta darle fuertes golpes a Alex, pero este esquivaba cada uno de estos con gran agilidad.

-Oye, que pasa, ¿acaso soy muy rápido para ti?-pregunta Alex burlón-Anda, intenta acertar al menos uno, esto es aburrí...-al parecer sus plegarias fueron escuchadas, debido a que el recibe un golpe fuerte mandándolo a bolar y cayendo al piso-Au, Ok, eso no lo vi venir-dijo sobándose la cabeza adolorido.

Grook enojado viendo hacia el chico, levanta una enorme roca del piso, y asi, lanzarla contra Alex para aplastarlo y darle fin.

-¡Alex cuidado!-grita Sophie.

Alex esperaba que el golpe de la roca le diera, pero al parecer este nunca llego, debido a que fue destruida en medio del aire por un disparo de energía rojo reduciéndola a solo peñascos sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

-¿Qué?-pregunta Alex confundido, pero luego voltea hacia el lado.

Aquel que lo había salvado destruyendo la roca fue Connor, estaba herido y cansado, pero seguía de pie, y se le notaba su cara de decisión.

-Aléjate… de el-dijo Connor seriamente.

-¡Connor!-grito Zeke al ver a su amigo.

- **A sí que te levantaste otra vez, no importa, voy a hacerte caer de nuevo** -dijo Grook con aparente molestia.

El intenta cargar contra él, pero sin que se lo esperara, Bia y Sophie se mondan sobre el evitando que avanzara.

- **¡¿Qué diablos?!** -Exclama Grook muy molesto.

-¡Déjalo!-grita Sophie bien aferrada al gigante Golem.

- **¡No se metan!** -grita Grook con fiereza usando su gran fuerza para quitarse a Bia y Sophie de encima.

Las chicas caen en frente de los chicos, pero se levantan de inmediato.

-Ah… Connor, Dime que tienes un plan-dijo Zeke medio nervioso viendo la situación en la que estaban.

Connor estaba callado, viendo las posibles salidas de aquellos sucesos, cuando luego, algo pasa por su mente, una idea al ver que cerca del lugar, había un peñasco de roca atrás.

-Sí, lo tengo, pero deberán confiar en mí, y hacer lo que yo diga-dijo Connor a sus compañeros-Necesitare que todos cooperen, sin excepción.

-Solo dilo quieres, y más vale que sea rápido-pide Alex fastidiado.

-Bien, hagan que retroceda lo más que puedan hacia esa saliente-dijo Connor señalando a aquel lugar-Yo me are cargo del resto.

-¿Seguro que podrás?-pregunta Sophie.

-Sí, ahora vayan, no podemos perder tiempo-ordena Connor y los 4 asienten en señal de afirmación-Listos… ¡Dispérsense!-grita Connor y cada uno va por un camino separado.

Grook toma un par de armas para, y con unos rayos de energía, y casi le da a Alex y Sophie.

-Este sujeto no entiende por las buenas-dijo Alex a la peli miel.

-Habrá que enseñarle algo para que aprenda buenos modales-dijo Sophie y ambos chicos se ven y se preparan.

Grook va contra ellos para aplastarlos.

- **¡Entréguenme sus Joyargias!** -grita Grook, pero ambos alcanzan a esquivar el puñetazo.

Ambos chicos retroceden, y ahora Alex se abalanza con su súper velocidad para así poder hacerlo retroceder, pero el golem gigante resistía cualquier ataque que le lanzara, y así fue con cada golpe que le daba Alex de manera rápida.

-Tengo que encontrar un punto para contraatacar-dijo Alex mientras seguía intentando golpear.

-Déjamelo a mí-dijo Sophie multiplicándose en 4 mientras Alex se detiene.

-¿Qué estas planeando hacer?-pregunta Alex.

-Solo observa-dijeron las Sophies al mismo tiempo, y todas ellas van contra Grook.

El alcanza a reaccionar a tiempo sujetando a una con su mano, lo mismo con la otra, pero cuando la tercera y la cuarta lo atacan, él no puede con todas al mismo.

- **¡Ya basta! ¡Suéltenme montón de humanas!** -grito Grook molesto.

-Trabajo en equipo, ¡Hazlo Alex!-gritaron las 4 al mismo tiempo.

-Entendido-dijo Alex ahora usando sus poderes de velocidad, para así, darle 3 golpes a Grook, y gracias a que este no pudo esquivar, los recibe, terminando yendo más hacia atrás.

-Hay que hacerlo retroceder hacia haya-dijo Bia.

-Sí, ¿Pero cómo?-pregunta Zeke, mientras que Bia pensaba en un plan, cuando se le ocurre algo.

-Ya se, usa tu camuflaje, confúndelo, yo lo atacare-dijo Bia a Zeke.

-Entendido-dijo Zeke haciéndose invisible una vez más.

- **¡No lograras escapar!** -grita Grook intentando golpear a Zeke, pero este golpe falla debido a que no lo pudo ver.

Zeke aparece de nuevo, y Grook intenta golpearlo pero de nueva cuenta desaparece, y así hasta el punto de que Grook empieza a agotarse y jadear algo sudado.

-Ahora, ¡Apártate!-le grita Bia a Zeke.

Zeke al oír a la chica, entonces se hace visible una vez más, y el salta hacia atrás dejando a Grook al descubierto.

- **¿Eh?** -dice Grook.

Bia con sus ojos de tono amarillento, suelta un poderoso grito sónico, haciendo que Zeke se cubra los oídos, y a la vez al ya no poder protegerse, Grook es mandado a volar por esa gran onda hacia atrás haciéndolo chocar contra una gran pared de piedra.

-¿Que te pareció eso?-pregunta Bia hacia Grook.

- **Arg…-** dijo Grook levantándose pero se le notaban los daños por el golpe contra la pared- **Necesitaran más que esto para vencerme** -dijo con una gran molestia.

-Connor, cualquiera que sea tu plan, por favor hazlo rápido-dijo Zeke viendo preocupado como Grook se acercaba a ellos.

Grook iba a volver a atacarlos, pero…

-¡Oye! ¡Cara de piedra!-se escuchó la voz de Connor a lo lejos, y Grook voltea.

- **¿Tu qué quieres?** -pregunta el Golem.

-Intenta resistir esto-dijo Connor con energía roja en sus manos, y las arroja con fuerza.

Esta energía se convierte en esferas de energía pura, que van a gran velocidad hacia Grook, pero este alcanza a evitarlas agachándose, así las esferas pasar de largo hacia arriba.

- **¡JA! ¡Fallaste!** -le dijo Grook a Connor con burla.

-¿Creíste que era para ti?-dijo Connor con una sonrisa confiada cosa que Grook no entiende.

Pero al oír un ruido Grook siente algo arriba, un par de piedras que cayeron, y nota que las esferas de energía que lanzo Connor chocaron en aquel peñasco arriba, y estas empezaron a derrumbarse cayendo a gran velocidad.

- **Oh no…** -era lo único que alcanzo a decir Grook antes de ser aplastado por un montón de rocas.

La gran avalancha de piedras termina cayendo encima de Grook enterrándolo por completo.

-Si… funciono-dijo Connor sonriendo un poco, pero a la vez, cayendo de rodillas al piso por aun estar herido.

-¡Connor!-grita Zeke yendo con su amigo, ayudándolo a levantarse-Tranquilo, pronto estarás mejor, lo prometo-dijo con voz tranquilizadora.

-Esperen, ¿Lo logramos?-dijo Sophie sin creerlo.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Lo logramos! ¡Trágate eso cara de piedra!-grito Alex emocionado.

-No tuvo oportunidad-dijo Bia con sonrisa satisfecha.

-Bien hecho chicos,… sa… sabían que podían-dijo Connor dedicándole una sonrisa a sus compañeros.

-Meh, no fue difícil-dijo Alex con algo de soberbia-Solo fue cuestión de enseñarle quien era el jefe-dijo enseñando sus músculos.

-Tonto-dijo Bia para sí misma.

Pero un ruido los interrumpe, ellos de inmediato miran directamente hacia el montón de rocas donde Grook había sido aplastado, estas rocas se mueven, ellos no pudieron quitar su vista, cuando luego, Grook aparece de repente, quitándose todas las rocas de encima, se le notaban las marcas.

-¡Cómo es posible que aun este de pie!-grita Bia.

-Con cuidado-decía Connor y los 4 guerreros se ponen en guardia.

- **Imposible… solo son un montón de humanos, como pudieron llegar a este punto** -dijo Grook sosteniéndose el brazo lastimado.

-Y aun no es todo lo que tenemos, rocoso-dijo Sophie.

-Sí, intenta seguir contra nosotros, te venceremos-dijo Alex enseñando sus puños.

- **Grr… otra vez, ganaron otra vez humanos, pero recuerden esto, las Joyargias serán para Lord Kragnaron** -dijo Grook para luego soltar una esfera de su cinturón, y esta empieza a soltar un humo.

-¡No otra vez!-grito Alex tapándose los ojos por el humo.

-No puedo ver nada-dijo Zeke.

Cuando el humo se disipa, era todo, Grook y su ejército el cual había sido derrotado escapo sin dejar rastro una vez más.

-No puede ser, escapo de nuevo-dijo Bia molesta por esto.

-Déjalo, al menos logramos alejarlos de aquí-dijo Connor.

Mientras los nativos de aquel planeta, salían de sus escondites, y al ver que estaban por fin fuera de peligro, se alegran mucho, y le aplauden y animan a los héroes.

-Hey, creo que lo logramos, salvamos a todos-dijo Alex escuchando la ovación, el levanta su mano y saluda-Si ¿Quién es su héroe?-dijo Alex enseñando sus músculos.

-Es increíble, ¡De verdad somos héroes!-Dijo Sophie muy emocionada.

-No… Súper Héroes-dijo Zeke.

-Puedo vivir con eso-dijo Bia sonriendo un poco mientras se cruza de brazos y cierra los ojos.

Connor sonreía aun medio adolorido, pero feliz, al saber, que cumplió su objetivo de salvar a aquel planeta, ese había sido un gran logro para él, aunque la felicidad no le duro mucho al oír algo.

-Lo hicieron muy bien-dijo una voz directo desde el comunicador de Connor.

-¿Ah? ¿Yiro?-preguntaba Connor y se revela que era Yiro quien se estaba comunicando con él desde la base.

-Hicieron un excelente trabajo, realmente superaron las expectativas que tenía sobre ustedes, de verdad son sorprendentes-dijo Yiro con honestidad.

-Gracias, pero esta vez no fui yo-dijo Connor viendo a sus compañeros quienes eran aclamados-Fueron ellos, ellos me salvaron-dijo Connor sacando una pequeña sonrisa.

Alex y Sophie saludaban a la multitud escuchando la ovación, Zeke se escondía detrás de ellos algo incómodo por tanta atención, y Bia solo estaba viendo con los brazos cruzados como todos los ovacionaban.

-Prepárense, Wezz los traerá de vuelta-dijo Yiro, mientras Wezz preparaba el transportador de nuevo.

Luego de oprimir un botón, los 5 jóvenes son transportados de vuelta a la base dejando así el planeta Rikkum.

* * *

Ya más tarde en la base donde antes estaban, Connor estaba teniendo cierto trato especial.

-Au au au au, duele-dijo Connor muy adolorido sin dejar de moverse mientras...

-Ya deja de moverte, no puedo curarte así-se quejaba Sophie mientras sabana las heridas de su amigo.

Connor había quedado tan herido en su pelea anterior con Grook que ahora con un Kit de primeros auxilios intentaban sanarlo, Sophie usaba un hisopo con alcohol medicinal le curaba las heridas a Connor y Zeke vendaba su brazo.

-Que esperabas, estuve como una hora luchando contra ese golem armado y sus soldados armados-dijo Connor aun adolorido.

-Y apreciamos eso, pero para la próxima debes pensarlo mejor y tener más cuidado-dijo Zeke mientras le vendaba el brazo a Connor.

-Au au...como le voy a explicar esto a mis padres-dijo Connor.

-Simple, diles que te querían asaltar y tuviste que patearles la cara-dijo Bia recargada contra una pared viendo como atendían al castaño de rojo mientras Alex estaba sentado en uno de los sillones del lugar.

-¿Y que después crean que soy un peleonero? No gracias-dijo Connor con sarcasmo.

-Termine-dijo Wezz entrando de repente al cuarto llamando la atención de todos, mientras Bits salta de sus hombros.

-¿Oh? ¿Qué terminaste Wezz?-pregunta Sophie curiosa.

-Algo que ayudara a que Connor se recupere más rápido-dijo Wezz.

-¿Un jarabe?-pregunta Alex.

-¿Una vacuna?-pregunta Zeke.

-¿Otras vendas para que deje de quejarse del dolor?-pregunto Bia.

-Mejor, solo miren esto-dijo Wezz sacando algo de su mano.

Este algo era pequeño, parecido a un mini cilindro, de color naranja.

-¿Y eso?-pregunta Zeke.

-Parece un dulce-dijo Sophie.

-Ten, cómelo-dijo Wezz dándole aquel pequeño objeto a Connor-Te hará sentir mejor.

Al no ver muchas opciones presente, Connor decide confiar en Wezz y comeré esa pequeña cosa que le habían dado, entonces se la traga, pero al momento de hacerlo, sintió algo.

-¡Ahh!-grita Connor saltando de aquella mesa donde estaba sentado-¡Que asqueroso!-grita Connor con la lengua afuera por el mal sabor.

-¿Qué era eso? ¿Algún tipo de caramelo medicinal o algo así?-pregunta Alex.

-Es una píldora especial en la que eh estado trabajando, sabe mal pero es capaz de sanar y curar las heridas de alguna persona, y reponer sus energías-explica el chico alienígena.

-Espera… es verdad-dijo Connor viendo como ya no le dolía el cuerpo, entonces él se quita las vendas-¡Es verdad! ¡Me siento genial!-exclama Connor con gran entusiasmo.

-Hay que bueno, ya me sentía preocupado-dijo Zeke con alivio.

-Me alegra que ya te sientas mejor Connor-dijo Yiro entrando al cuarto.

-Yiro...muchas gracias-dijo Connor sonriendo-Y gracias a ustedes por ayudarme, les debo una grande-dijo Connor haciendo que los 4 presentes asientan con una sonrisa pequeña, pero luego entonces se da cuenta de algo-Ah, bueno, supongo que… ahora se irán ¿No es así?-pregunta Connor medio desanimado-Solo vinieron a sacarme de ese enredo ¿No?-pregunta.

Alex es el primero en acercarse levantándose de su lugar, él estaba con mirada seria, y mira directo a Connor.

-Por poco y ese tipo te aniquila, supongo que no puedes mantenerte quieto por mucho tiempo-dijo Alex cerrando los ojos haciendo que Connor se rasque la nuca-A sí que…-dijo abriendo los ojos y sacando una sonrisa-Creo que tendremos que mantenerte vigilado.

-¿Qué?-pregunta Connor sorprendido por aquella respuesta.

-Lo estuvimos hablando, y pensamos que no podemos dejarte hacer locuras, así que, nos quedaremos-dijo Alex haciendo que Connor se impresione.

-Básicamente, seremos tus niñeras para que no te vuelvas a casi matar de nuevo, pero a la vez, te ayudaremos a mantener a esos planetas a salvo-dijo Bia ahora poniéndose en frente.

-¿Enserio? ¡Eso es genial!-expresa Conor con felicidad.

-Bueno, alguien tenía que hacerlo ¿no?-dijo Sophie sacando la lengua divertida.

-Sera un placer luchar junto a ti-dijo Zeke viendo a su amigo.

-Muchas gracias a todos, enserio lo aprecio-dijo Connor feliz.

-Qué te parece, al final si tenías razón Yiro-dijo Wezz viendo al anciano.

-Bueno, lo que me alegra es que todo resultara bien al final-dijo Yiro con las manos en su espalda de manera tranquila.

-Jaja, no puedo esperar a que Papá lo sepa, se va a sorprender de seguro-dijo Alexa los demás.

-¡No!-grita Yiro cambiando su estado de ánimo a uno serio sorprendiendo a todos haciendo que lo vean- Nadie debe saber que ustedes son los Cosmic Warrios, si lo hacen, sus familiares y amigos cercanos correrán peligro-explica el anciano.

-¿Qué en peligro?-pregunta Connor confundido.

-Haber, ¿Cómo es eso?-dijo Bia.

-Pongámoslo de esta forma, si algún villano, supiera quien es Connor y que él es un Cosmic Warior, podría usar a su familia para llegar a él, quizás usarlos como rehenes para que le den la Joyargia-dijo Yiro impresionando a todos pero a la vez entienden.

-Que mal, no poder decirles a mi familia de esto-dijo Connor desanimado.

-Es una regla de un Cosmic Warrios que se debe seguir si se quiere ser uno-dijo Yiro.

-Bien bien, no le diré nada a mi papa de todo esto-dijo Alex cruzándose de brazos.

-En todo caso no creo que mis padres me crean-dijo Bia poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

-Los míos se angustiarían demasiado-dijo Zeke preocupado.

-Yo… de todos modos no le iba a decir a mi padre, él siempre está ocupado-dijo Sophie medio cabizbaja.

-Está bien, si ese es el caso, entonces lo mantendremos en secreto-dijo Connor Y Yiro los ve a todos de manera seria.

-¿Prometen mantener este secreto guardado, que jamás nadie fuera de este lugar sabrá de sus identidades como Cosmic Warrios?-pregunta Yiro.

-Si-dijeron los 5 jóvenes al mismo tiempo mientras asentían.

-Perfecto-dijo Yiro volviendo a su semblante tranquilo.

-Yiro, ¿No que planeabas decirles "eso?-dijo Wezz desde su puesto ahora.

-Cierto-dijo Yiro mientras veía a todos.

-¿Y ahora qué?-dijo Bia medio fastidiada.

-Verán, si quieren ser un equipo, van a necesitar un líder-dijo Yiro llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Un líder?-preguntaron los 5 adolescentes en lo que Yiro asiente.

-Eso es sencillo, es más que claro que tengo que ser yo-dijo Alex señalándose así mismo con orgullo.

-¿Tu? Ja, que risa-dijo Bia de manera irónica con una sonrisa burlona.

-En serio, soy el mejor deportista de la escuela, por lo tanto quien mejor que yo para ser el líder-dijo Alex con gran seguridad.

-Solo segundo mejor-dijo Bia.

-¡¿Que dijiste?!-pregunta Alex hacia la rockera con una vena en su frente.

-Además, debes saber que yo soy más lista, más valiente, y tengo mejores habilidades en combate que tú, por lo tanto, yo soy mejor que tú para ser la líder de este equipo-dijo Bia ahora ella teniendo el orgullo.

-¿Tu? Claro que no, yo soy mejor, canas amarillas-dijo Alex insultado a Bia haciendo que ella ahora tenga una vena en su frente.

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?! ¡Repite eso saco de músculos!-grita Bia viendo hacia Alex.

-Desafinada-dijo Alex.

-Cerebro de roca-dijo Bia.

-Manos de hombre-dijo Alex.

-Aliento apestoso-dijo Bia y ambos chocan frentes con rayos saliendo de estas mismas expresando enojo.

-Dime ¿No quieres serlo tú?-le pregunta Sophie a Zeke ignorando la pelea de ambos chicos.

-Ah… ¿Yo? Pe… pero, ¿Tu no?-pregunta Zeke sudando nervioso.

-Bueno, esto no es cómo manejar un escuadrón de porristas, no creo tener la capacidad-admite Sophie.

-Yo… yo la verdad, no sé si podre, no… no soy capaz de llevar a cabo algo… no soy… de esa clase de pe… personas-dijo Zeke nervioso e inseguro.

-¡Elígeme! ¡Soy mejor!-grita Bia hacia Yiro pero es empujada por Alex.

-¡No! ¡Yo soy mejor!-grita Alex pero Bia se harta de él, y lo empuja, ahora ambos empezando a pelear en el suelo.

-¡Oigan oigan! ¡Ya basta! ¡Sepárense!-les exige Sophie al deportista y la rockera.

-¡NO TE METAS EN ESTO!-gritaron los 2 al mismo tiempo asustando a la chica.

-¿Y estos serán los héroes del universo?-pregunta Wezz con fastidio hacia Bits, pero este solo se encoge de hombros-Más le vale a Yiro de que no nos terminemos arrepintiendo de esto-dijo Wezz suspirando.

Yiro empieza a caminar, ignorando la pelea de ambos chicos, pasa de largo, y se acerca a Connor, y este lo mira a los ojos.

-Ah… que ¿Aun me quedan marcas de mi pelea?-pregunta Connor preocupado.

-Connor, serás tú-dijo Yiro sorprendiendo a Connor y a los chicos.

-¡¿El?!-exclaman Bia y Alex deteniendo su pelea.

-¿Connor?-pregunta Sophie.

-¿Yo?-pregunta Connor incrédulo.

-Un líder no es el más fuerte, o el más listo, o con las mejores habilidades, si no, es el que más está entregado a su profesión, preparado para las decisiones difíciles, y estar dispuesto a todo de dar su máximo esfuerzo en cada cosa que haga-Explicaba el anciano de barba blanca poniendo sus manos en los hombros del castaño-Connor, tú fuiste el único que acepto el puesto de Cosmic Warrior para proteger a los demás, tu corazón está lleno de valor y determinación, y cumples bien con cada una de esas valencias, tu eres el líder perfecto-dijo Yiro con una sonrisa.

-Bu...bueno, yo...la verdad no sé qué decir-dijo Connor mientras Yiro se separa de él y luego el voltea a sus compañeros-¿Ustedes que dicen? ¿Están de acuerdo?-.

-Yo digo… te seguiré hasta el final… amigo-dijo Zeke con felicidad por su amigo.

-Yo apoyo la moción-dijo Sophie poniéndose al lado de Zeke, mientras Bia y Alex se levantan y Yiro los mira.

-Ah...bien, me da igual-dijo Bia restándole importancia.

-¿Por qué el? ni si quiera es de la ciudad-se quejó Alex.

-Alex…-decía Yiro viéndolo seriamente.

-Grr, Como sea, pero sigo diciendo que debí ser yo-dijo Alex molesto cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué dices Connor?-pregunta Yiro volteando hacia el mencionado chico-¿Aceptas el puesto?-.

-Si ese es el caso…-decía Connor pensativo para luego, mirarlo con una gran sonrisa-Entonces acepto yiro-dijo Connor apretando el puño con determinación.

- ** _¿Tú crees que duren?_** -le pregunta Bits a Wezz.

-Solo nos queda esperar y ver Bits-dijo Wezz en respuesta mientras veía a los chicos-Serán humanos, quizás Yiro tenga razón, tal vez si hay algo especial en ellos-dijo Wezz reflexivo.

-Muy bien, a partir de hoy, ustedes son los Cosmic Warrior-decía Yiro viendo a los 5 chicos ahora en fila-Ustedes serán los encargados de detener a las fuerzas oscuras, mantener el universo a salvo, y proteger a todos-dijo el anciano.

-Fabuloso, esto es genial ¿No amigos?-Connor mira hacia sus compañeros quienes por unos momentos se ven entre ellos.

-Meh, de todas formas es mejor que las clases de matemáticas-dijo Alex.

-Tengo que estar de acuerdo contigo en eso… segundón-dijo Bia esto último con burla haciendo que Alex apreté los dientes.

-Esto será algo aterrador, pero a la vez, ahora sí, quiero vivirlo-dijo Zeke.

-Por primera vez... me siento libre-dijo Sophie entusiasmada.

-De acuerdo, entonces hagámoslo-dijo Connor poniendo su mano en el centro, al captar eso, Sophie y Zeke se le unen, luego el mira hacia Alex y Bia-Vamos, no nos dejen colgados-dijo Connor.

Alex y Bia se ven entre sí, y entonces, no les quedaba de otra, ellos se encogen de hombros y unen sus manos en el centro.

-Más te vale que no me termine arrepintiendo de esto, viejo-dijo Bia hacia Connor algo dura.

-¿Listos para ser un equipo?-pregunto Connor a sus compañeros.

-Desde luego-dijo Sophie.

-Hagámoslo-dijo Alex.

-Si-dijo Zeke.

-Adelante-dijo Bia.

-Bien, entonces, Cosmic Warrior a las 3?-dijo y todos asienten-1… 2… 3-contaba Connor y ellos alzan sus manos en el aire.

-¡Cosmic Warriors!-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, haciendo sonreír a Yiro.

-¿Sera acaso un ritual humano?-se preguntaba Wezz así mismo.

-Bien todos, será mejor que se vayan a casa, no querrán preocupar a sus familias ¿O sí?-pregunta Yiro.

-Oh, es cierto-dijo Connor.

-Bien, Ahora si me disculpan, me iré a descansar mis músculos para la próxima que los necesiten-dijo Alex caminando hacia el transportador con las manos detrás de su cabeza.

-Igual me iré a descansar, si no llego antes del anochecer mi Papá se pondrá como loco-dijo Sophie.

-Tu familia es rara, Evans-dijo Bia.

-Lo sé, y por favor, dime Sophie, digo, ¿ahora somos compañeras no?-pregunta Sophie caminando junto a la rockera.

-Lo considerare-dijo Bia con un tono neutro.

Todos se suben al transportador, mientras Wezz los prepara para llevarlos de vuelta a la tierra.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda amigos míos, cuando necesite de su ayuda, se los are saber-dijo Yiro.

-Dalo por hecho-dijo Connor levantando un pulgar en señal de aprobación.

Ya Wezz al oprimir los botones, los chicos luego de una gran lucha son regresados de vuelta a la tierra, a sus hogares.

* * *

Al dia siguiente

De vuelta en la secundaria, era la hora del almuerzo, y Zeke y Connor caminaban con sus bandejas de comida hacia una mesa.

-Zeke… gracias de nuevo, de no ser que llegaste con los demás, ya estaría hecho papilla-dijo Connor a su amigo.

-Oye, eres mi amigo, no dejaría que algo malo te pase por más asustado que este yo-Admitió Zeke con honestidad-Y dime, ¿Tus padres no te dijeron algo por volver tarde?-pregunta Zeke.

-No, Siempre llego tarde a casa cuando salgo, ya se ha hecho un hábito para mí-dijo Connor.

-Bueno, los míos si se preocuparon, siempre lo hacen cuando estoy en la calle y no regreso antes de las 9-dijo Zeke.

-Oh, sí, lamento eso-dijo Connor mientras ambos se sientan en una mesa para comer.

-Hola chicos, ¿Qué tal?-una voz femenina los interrumpe y ambos miran.

-¿Sophie?-pregunta Connor sorprendido.

-So… ¿Sophie?-pregunta Zeke ahora medio nervioso y sonrojado.

-Sí, ¿Me puedo sentar?-pide Sophie de manera normal.

-Ah… claro, pero, creí que te sentarías con tus amigas, ya sabes, el equipo de porristas-dijo Connor haciéndose a un lado para que Sophie se sentara.

-Al principio iba a ir con ellas, pero luego me puse a pensar, y no dejare a mis nuevos amigos de lado, digo, ambos me agradan mucho-dijo Sophie con una sincera sonrisa.

-Entonces, eras bienvenida cuando quieras-dijo Connor correspondiéndole esa sonrisa.

Después ellos 3 sienten que alguien más se sienta en su misma mesa, ellos ven que era Bia, la cual tenía su guitarra eléctrica colgada en su espalda, y su bandeja de comida en las manos.

-¿Bia?-preguntan el castaño, el pelinegro y la peli miel al unísono.

-No crean que me siento aquí porque me agradan, solo… no hay otros lugares disponibles-dijo Bia algo seca sin mirarlos.

Pero luego todos ven y si había varios lugares más para sentarse.

-¿Ah sí?-pregunta Connor medio sarcástico.

-No fastidies, no hagas que me arrepienta de mi decisión-dijo Bia algo amenazante, y Connor decide mantenerse callado.

-Al menos tenemos más compañía, una nueva amiga aquí-dijo Sophie feliz y abre sus brazos para abrazar a Bia.

-Ni lo pienses-dijo Bia indiferente y algo molesta, haciendo que Sophie baje sus brazos algo desanimada.

-Un placer tenerte a bordo Bia-dijo Connor amablemente.

-Si… gracias-dijo Bia viendo hacia el chico, pero luego, ella le propina un golpe en el brazo.

-¡Auu! ¡Auu! Oye, ¡¿que fue eso?!-se queja Connor por el dolor.

-Me la debías por lo del otro día cuando nos conocimos-dijo Bia con una sonrisa irónica-Ahora estamos a mano, Connor-dijo Bia viendo hacia el castaño llamándolo por su nombre por primera vez.

-Ah… de acuerdo, si con eso te sientes mejor… para la otra avisa, aun no me recupero del todo de mis lesiones-dijo Connor frotándose el brazo.

-No seas llorón-dijo Bia comiendo de su almuerzo.

Luego todos ven como Alex, con su bandeja, pasaba de largo de la mesa en donde estaban ellos, entonces Connor piensa en algo.

-¡Oye Alex!, ¡Aquí estamos!-dijo Connor llamando al deportista.

-¿Ah?-fue lo que dijo el deportista mientras volteaba hacia Connor-¿Qué quieres?-pregunta algo molesto.

-¿No piensas sentarte con nosotros?-pregunta Connor.

-Escucha rojo, trabajamos juntos, si, grandioso, y derrotamos a ese tipo, pero que seamos equipo ahora no nos hace amigos-dijo Alex mirando a los ojos de Connor.

-¿Qué? Pero… -decía Connor.

-Prefiero estar por mi cuenta, mira, tú y el resto pueden seguir con su club de raros por su lado, mientras que yo me iré por el mío-decía Alex haciendo que Connor se desanimara.

-Pero… Alex…-intentaba decir el castaño de Rojo.

-Ya lo dije, adiós-dijo Alex dando media vuelta y continuando su camino haciendo que Connor suspire derrotado y se siente de nuevo en su lugar.

-Cuando creí que por fin hicimos un avance-decía algo triste Connor.

-Déjalo, es un torpe, apuesto que volverá arrastrándose dentro de poco, no hay muchas personas que lo aguanten lo suficiente-dijo Bia.

-Eso sonó algo rudo ¿No crees?-dijo Bia.

-Si ¿Y qué?-dijo Bia mirando de reojo a Sophie.

-Eh… por nada-dijo Sophie comiendo.

-Ah… Connor…-dijo Zeke.

-¿Si?-Connor mira a su amigo de Verde.

-Ese tal Grook… ¿Qué crees que haya pasado con él?-pregunta Zeke sorprendiendo un poco al castaño y este mira al techo.

-No lo sé, pero siento que no será la última vez que lo veamos-dijo Connor en respuesta-Y lo más importante… ¿Quién es Kragnaron?-Se pregunta Connor así mismo, mientras los demás se ven entre ellos, teniendo esa misma duda.

* * *

De vuelta en el espacio, algo ocurría, la nave de Grook llegaba ah cierto lugar, era uno muy grande, parecía algo como una base espacial, total de color negro, con algunos fragmentos de asteroides en las paredes de afuera, el metal se veía algo descuidado pero parecía resistir, luego la nave de Grook aterriza en un puerto para naves, para después, verse como el enorme Golem caminaba con las manos abajo siendo escoltado por 2 hombres de piel morada, con una especie de traje/armadura.

Para que luego una compuerta de metal se abra y abrirle paso a un gran salón, el cual estaba algo oscuro, con algunas luces de color morado desde el techo, tenía algunas armas en las paredes, y armaduras en los costados de la habitación. Los escoltas tiraron a Grook en frente de un gran trono, donde había alguien sentado.

- **A sí que fallaste de nueva cuenta, ¿no?** -dijo una figura encapuchada que estaba sentada en el trono.

Era un sujeto encapuchado vestido de negro, un hombre de compleción musculosa, tenía una túnica sin mangas de color negro, con hombreras de metal con púas, también tenía ventas en los brazos, y guantes sin dedos, no se le notaba el rostro debido a la capucha que tenía, solo que se le veía la mitad inferior de su cara, Y Al verlo, Grook empieza a ponerse nervioso.

- **No… le juro que no es mi culpa, si no fuera por esos sujetos que llegaron de repente, la Joyargia roja seria nuestra** -dijo Grook de rodillas con algo de miedo.

- **De nada sirven las Excusas Grook, sabes bien que las detesto** -dijo el encapuchado seriamente.

- **Lo… lo entiendo** -dijo Grook nervioso.

- **Tal parece que no fuiste de mucha utilidad esta vez, sobre todo contando el tiempo en el que te derrotaron** -dijo el encapuchado.

- **Le juro que no volverá a suceder** -dijo Grook agachando la cabeza y juntando sus manos- **¡Solo deme otra oportunidad!, no le fallare de nuevo, ¡lo prometo!** -ruega Grook temiendo por su vida.

Un silencio sepulcral hizo que Grook temiera aún más, sudando del miedo, y aún más cuando ve al encapuchado levantarse de su trono y acercarse a él.

- **Bien** -dijo el encapuchado sin más sorprendiendo a los presentes.

- **Lo… ¿Lo dice enserio señor?** -pregunto Grook incrédulo.

- **Soy alguien de una paciencia bastante extensa, con tal de que al final si consigas traerme las Joyargias, puedo esperar todo el tiempo del universo** -dijo con voz calmada y monótona el encapuchado.

- **Oh… muchas gracias señor, se lo agradezco mucho, le prometo, le prometo que esta vez no le fallare** -dijo Grook aliviado y feliz arrodillándose ante él.

- **Sin embargo…** -esas palabras cortaron la felicidad del Golem- **No cuentes que sea tan generoso la próxima vez que fracases… ¿Quedo claro?** -dijo serio el encapuchado viendo a su sirviente.

- **Entendido, no se preocupe Lord Kragnaron, la próxima vez que me encuentre con esos humanos, les quitare su Joyargia, puede contar con eso** -dijo Grook dándole su palabra.

Luego los guardias del lugar, sujetan a Grook de los brazos sorprendiéndolo.

- **Llévenlo a la salida** -ordena el llamado Lord Kragnaron.

Los guardias obedecen, y ellos llevan a Grook de sus brazos hacia la salida de aquella base.

- **¡Le prometo que no se arrepentirá!** -le grita Grook a Kragnaron siendo llevado hacia la salida antes de desaparecer.

Mientras el encapuchado llamado Kragnaron vuelve a sentarse en aquel trono de antes, y entonces, a pesar de que solo se mostraba la mitad de su rostro, el sonríe un poco.

- **A sí que las Joyargias tienen nuevos portadores, y esta vez son unos humanos** -dijo para luego soltar una pequeña risa algo sínica- **Interesante… me pregunto de que serán capaces estos nuevos héroes… la próxima vez que se encuentren con los que me sirven a mi Cosmic Warrior, Porque no tendrán tanta suerte la siguiente vez** -dijo El encapuchado empezando a reír para luego, soltar una risa malvada.

Se escucha la risa por la base hasta llegar afuera, indicando, que, a partir de este momento, las cosas no volverán a ser iguales.

 **Créditos de doblaje:**

 **-Connor Baxter: Javier Olguin**

 **-Alexander "Alex" Delgado: Luis Fernando Orozco**

 **-Bia Robertson: Leyla Rangel**

 **-Ezekiel "Zeke" Campbelle: Miguel Angel Leal**

 **-Sophie Evans: Verania Ortiz**

 **-Yiro: Humerto Solorzano**

 **-Wezztellar "Wezz" Kwillaruiz: Gabriel Ortiz**

 **-Bits: Luis Leonardo Suarez**

 **-Grook: Andres Garcia**

 **-Kragnaron: Mario Castañeda**

 **-Rose Baxter: Liliana Barba**

 **-Allyson "Ally" Baxter: Susana Moreno**

 **-Warren: Diego Angeles**


	3. Confía en mi, porfavor

En una ciudad de aspecto futurista de noche, se puede enfocar lo que parece un banco, dentro de ella, varios sujetos de distintos tamaños tomaban todo a su alcance.

-¡Que ninguno se mueva! ¡Nadie intente detenernos o les volaremos la cabeza!-dice un alíen de aspecto enano pero con una voz dominante apuntando con un arma.

Frente de él, habían varios civiles de distintas razas alienígenas están en el suelo con las manos atrás de la cabeza, mientras algunos eran apuntados por pistolas

-Ya está todo listo-dice otro alienígena.

-¡Entonces vámonos, no perdamos tiempo!-dice el jefe que junto a su tropa se iba a retirar con lo robado, pero… algunos notan que sus pistolas desaparecieron.

-¿Qué?- dice uno de aspecto robusto.

-¿Qué es esto?, ¿dónde está mi arma?- pregunta otro que parecía tener partes de metal.

-Oh, ¿buscan estos?-todos voltean y ven en un rincón a un ser misterio con traje negro y azul… que no era otro que Alex con todas las armas de fuego-El gran Al le quito sus armas a los malos-Alex las tira y las rompe-Ups, se me resbalo-.

-¿Quién es este sujeto?-.

-No lo sé, pero no evitara que nos quedemos con este premio, si quieres pelea ya la tienes amigo- dice el jefe.

Los más grandes y con músculos intentaban golpearlo, pero Alex los evita de manera rápida, a una lo patea en el trasero y a otro le da golpes rápidos en la cara, otro iba a tacarlo por la espalda, pero… alguien lo noquea, y era…

-Atacar por la espada es de cobardes-dice Sophie llegando al lugar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, dije que esto podía con esto solo-dijo Alex.

-Supuse que podías necesitar algo de ayuda-dijo Sophie.

-Y vinimos a darte una mano… o 4-dice otra Sophie.

-Como quieran, voy por el jefe-dijo Alex golpeando a otro bandido.

-Sí, sobre eso…-dicen ambas Sophies.

* * *

El jefe mayor estaba alejados del banco, metiéndose en un vehículo con ruedas y turbinas.

-¿Dónde están todos?-pregunta otro bandido que estaba en el asiento del volante.

-A quien les importa, larguémonos de…- dice el jefe, pero antes de arrancar.

Luego alguien aterriza en frente de ellos, una chica… era Bia.

-Iban a algún lado-dijo Bia mirándolo a los bandidos de manera confiada.

-¡Dispárale!-grito el jefe en lo que su secuaz dispara un arma, pero Bia, lanza un grito sónico que hace que el rayo sea contrarrestado, y el arma salga volando.

-Entréguense-dijo Bia.

¡Jamás, acelera!-grito el jefe en que su secuaz aprieta el acelerador, pero… no avanza.

-El auto no avanza jefe-.

-¡¿Qué?!- grito el jefe cuando…

-Eh… sorpresa-dice Zeke que se hace visible, revelando los cables del vehículo.

-Ggrrrr… ¡¿quiénes son estos payasos?!- pregunta el jefe.

-Creo que yo puedo responderles-dice alguien que estaba en la cima de un edificio y por la iluminación se podía ver que era Connor.

-Ya era hora, un poco más y te pierdes la diversión-dijo Bia.

-Había mucho tráfico-dijo Connor dando un salto y aterrizando frente a la camioneta de los bandidos.

-Bueno, al menos llegas para encerrar a estos sujetos- dice Alex que llega con Sophie.

-¡¿Quién diablos son ustedes?!-grita el jefe.

-Nosotros, somos los Cosmic Warriors-responde Connor estando junto a los demás formando una línea-Y vamos a detenerlos a todos ustedes-.

* * *

 **Confía en mí, por favor**

* * *

Se podía ver como los chicos luchaban con más hombres del ladrón mano a mano

-No se irán con eso en sus manos-dijo Connor que agarra del cuello al sujeto con sus piernas y lo arroja a un lado.

-¿Siempre dices lo obvio?-dice Alex mientras evita un golpe y luego agarrar a aquel brazo y dándole un codazo a la cara al sujeto.

-Oye, no lo molestes-dijo Sophie mientras un sujeto le iba a disparar por la espalda.

-¡Sophie cuidado!-grito Connor que arroja al tipo con el que peleaba al otro que iba a disparar.

-Gracias Connor-dice Sophie.

-De nada, solo ten cuidado-dijo Connor que da una patada de giro a otro ladrón.

-¿Van a dejar de coquetearse?-dijo Bia.

-¿Q-Que, de que hablas?-dijo Sophie mientras esquiva otro ataque.

-Si… de que hablas-dijo Zeke.

-Olvídalo-dijo Bia que sin mirar le da un puñetazo en la cara a otro ladrón, mientras el jefe trataba de hacer encender su vehículo.

-Vamos… vamos...-dijo el jefe ladrón que al final lo logra-Jaja si-el jefe se escapa dejando a sus subordinados atrás.

-¡Se escapa!… chicos escuchen, este es el plan-dice Connor.

¡Si, iré por el!-dijo Alex que usa su velocidad para perseguir al vehículo.

¡No Alex, espera!-grito Connor.

-Estos chicos… solo somos tú y yo Zeke… ah… ¿Zeke?-Connor voltea al ver que Zeke ya no estaba-No me digan que se fue tras Alex-.

-Cuidado Baxter, ¡este tipo es mío!-dijo Bia igualmente persiguiendo el vehículo.

-Pero Bia, bien Sophie… ¿Sophie?-dijo Connor al ver a Sophie estaba algo alejada luchando por su lado y el suspira de frustración -Estos chicos…-.

El auto de los bandidos avanzaba más y más para alejarse de los chicos.

-Jaja, los perdimos-dice el jefe relajado, pero…

-Qué onda-los bandidos ven por la ventana, y allí estaba Alex corriendo a la misma velocidad del vehículo-¿Iban algún lado?-pregunta Alex.

-¿Cómo llego aquí tan rápido?-pregunta el bandido a su jefe.

-Y no es el único-ambos bandidos miraban a ambos lados, pero nada-Aquí estoy-se trata de Zeke que estaba invisible atrás del auto y ambos bandidos se asustan.

-¡Fantasma!-.

-No, solo es el niño de verde-dijo el jefe bandido.

-Sí, y los tengo-dijo Zeke.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué aras con nosotros?-.

-Ah… No pensé que llegaría tan lejos-dice Zeke cuando… es tirado fuera del vehículo cayendo sobre Alex y ambos quedando en el piso.

¡Jaja, tontos!-grito el jefe mientras se alejaba en su vehículo.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste, ya lo tenía! pero te tenías que meter-dijo Alex.

-Au… solo trataba de… ayudar-dice Zeke.

-Pues gracias por nada-dice Alex de manera sarcástica y vuelve a ir tras el vehículo.

-Lo siento…-dice Zeke.

Mientras tanto los maleantes alguien avanzando, pero ninguna nota que Bia corría por los edificios. Hasta al punto de adelantar al vehículo y luego dar un salto hasta estar frente al vehículo.

-Lo tengo-dijo Bia preparando su grito sónico.

-¿Eh... la atropello jefe?-pregunta el bandido, pero entonces, notan que algo más salto de un edificio… más bien. Alguien… y luego pasa a ser 3.

-Hola-dijo Sophie.

-¿Cómo están?-pregunta la segunda Sophie.

-Nosotras bien-dijo la tercera Sophie que junto a las otras dos estaban justo frente a la ventana frontal del vehículo.

-¡Ahh!… ¡No veo nada! ¡Quítense!-el bandido da vuelta al vehículo y termina chocando el vehículo con un edificio, mientras Bia al ver contuvo su grito y luego ahogándose, en eso las Sophie habían aterrizado en el suelo antes de que el vehículo chocara con aquel edificio.

-Te…-Bia terminar de toser-¡Les dije que no se metieran!-grita Bia a las Sophies que vuelven a ser una.

-Es que… se escapaban-dijo Sophie.

-Pues tu… oh, jojo, ustedes a donde van-dice Bia a los maleantes.

-Diablos…-.

-Que importa, solo son niñas bobas ¡Dispara!-dijo el jefe que junto al otro maleante sacan sus armas y comienzan a disparar y las chicas esquivan, pero Bia iba por ellos sola.

-Ah… ¿necesitas ayuda? porque yo puedo…-decía Sophie.

-¡Quédate donde estas! Yo puedo sola-dijo Bia.

-Ah… está bien-dijo Sophie quedándose sonde esta.

Bia entonces intentaba pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, sin embargo un disparo le llega por atrás.

-Hay están-dijo Alex llegando al lugar mientras Zeke lo seguía.

-Ah… ¿Porque Sophie no hace nada?-pregunta Zeke.

-Ella me dijo que no le ayudara-responde Sophie.

-Pues yo no tengo por qué obedecerla-dijo Alex que quería ir… pero Zeke lo retiene.

-¿Qué haces Campbell?-dijo Alex.

-¿La quieres desafiar enserio? Te aplastara-dijo Zeke.

-¿Que eres hombre o gallina?-pregunta Alex.

-Ten… ¿tengo que contestar?-pregunta Zeke, a la vez que Bia es mandada a volar y cae en los pies de todos.

-Ah… te…-decía Sophie.

-No preguntes… aun lo tengo-dijo Bia poniéndose de pie.

-Mocosos metiches, ¡me desharé de ustedes ahora!-dice el jefe bandido sacando su arma.

-Pues qué esperas dispara, no te tengo miedo-dijo Alex queriendo provocar al maleante.

-Bien, te matare a ti primero azulito…-decía el bandido que iba a disparar pero… es noqueado.

-¡Jefe!- dice el otro bandido que inmediatamente es noqueado por la patada de giro de Connor, revelando que el también noqueo al jefe.

-Descuiden chicos, ya me encargue de los que estaban en el banco… o, y gracias por dejarme solo-dice Connor sarcásticamente, pero los demás se señalan entre ellos.

-Fue culpa de él/ella-dijeron los chicos.

-Eh… chicos…-decía Connor.

-Si Campbell no hubiera estado en ese auto los habría atrapado rápido, pero no, tenía que tratar de hacerse el valiente-dijo Alex.

-Solo quería cumplir… con mi deber… ya sabes… somos héroes y…-decía Zeke.

-Pues los héroes no son como tú-dijo Alex.

-Y tu princesa, porque viniste si te dije que no molestes-dice Bia.

-Es que… no quería que estuvieras en peligro-dijo Sophie.

-Cállate-dijo Bia.

-Está bien…-dice Sophie bajando la mirada.

-Ahww… somos un desastre-dijo Connor.

* * *

En la base, todos estaban sentados de rodillas en el suelo mientras Yiro caminaba de un lado a otro frente a los chicos.

-Bien… ¿que aprendimos de esta experiencia?-pregunta Yiro.

-Yo aprendí...que Campbell es un pésimo compañero- responde Alex.

-Y-Yo… t-tu… no escuchas-dijo Zeke.

-Ah perdón que, ¿qué? no logro oírte, siempre hablas en susurros- dijo Alex.

-Déjalo en paz Alex, Ezekiel solo hacia lo que creía bien-dijo Sophie.

- _Pfft_ , claro, a señorita lame botas siempre apoyando al débil, sabes a quien no apoyaste, a mí-dijo Bia.

-Solo… seguía tus órdenes, dijiste que no me metiera-dijo Sophie.

-En mis asuntos boba-dijo Bia.

-Si tanto te molesto haber dímelo a la cara, oh es cierto, tengo más coraje en este dedo que lo que tú tienes o tendrás en toda tu vida dijo Alex.

-Ah pues… ah… tú eres…-decía Zeke.

-Tú siempre buscas hacer todo a tu manera, no escuchas a nadie, o no chica ruda-dijo Sophie.

-Pues tú no eres mejor, además, tu cabello es un arma letal-dijo Bia.

-¡¿Que dijiste de mi cabello?!-grito Sophie.

-Por favor chicos, no pueden…-decía Connor.

-¡No te metas!-gritaron Alex y Bia a la vez y haciendo que Connor retrocede un poco.

-Oh oh, amenaza inminente en proceso-dijo Wezz que observaba todo el asunto.

- ** _¿Debemos alejarnos o intervenimos?_ -**pregunta Bits.

-Son los héroes, ellos deben manejar sus situaciones-dijo Wezz.

-Chicos por favor, solo digo que…-decía Connor.

¡Silencio!-dijo Yiro que golpea su bastón en el suelo y los chicos se detienen de sorpresa-Así está mejor, como su maestro, debo decirles, que esto es… un completo desastre-.

-Estoy de acuerdo… ellos son un desastre-dijo Alex.

-Tú también Alex-dijo Yiro.

-¿Y yo porque?-pregunta Alex.

-Cada uno tiene sus defectos, tu, no quieres trabajar en equipo, y no te preocupas por lo que le pase a tus compañeros-responde Yiro.

-Ellos tienen poderes igual que yo, no debe ser problema-dijo Alex.

-De eso estoy hablando-dijo Yiro.

-Jajaja, te lo dijo en la cara segundón-dijo Bia con burla.

-Y tu señorita, no eres mejor, eres igual de impulsiva que él, además, no aceptas órdenes de nadie, y tampoco aceptas ayuda-dijo Yiro.

-Así soy yo anciano, ¿algún problema con eso?-responde Bia a la vez que Yiro la ve con el ceño fruncido.

-Ah… bueno… y-yo…- decía Zeke.

-Zeke, no quiero ser duro contigo, pero… te falta aún coraje, y valor, no puedes oír de tus peleas- dice Yiro que hace que Zeke baje la mirada-Sophie…-.

-¿Si Sr. Yiro?-pregunta Sophie.

-Esto no es personal, pero… tu eres… bastante dependiente, no puedes esperar solo a que te digan que hacer, debes tomar tus propias decisiones-dijo Yiro.

-Es que… mi Papá me dice que…-dice Sophie.

-Tu padre no está aquí-dijo Yiro.

-Ah bueno…-Sophie baja la mirada.

-Escucha, yiro, sé que no lo hicieron bien, pero… deja que te explique…-decía Connor.

-Tú tampoco estuviste tan bien que digamos-dijo Yiro.

-Ah… ¿por la parte en que nadie me hiso caso?-pregunta Connor.

-Algo así. Connor, eres el líder, pero no aplicas la disciplina que se debe, de esa forma, ninguno te obedecerá-dijo Yiro.

-No me culpes Yiro, yo jamás he sido líder de nada-dijo Connor.

-Eso lo sé-dijo Yiro.

-Entonces… ¿eso significa que yo seré el nuevo líder?-pregunta Alex.

-No es hora de bromas Alex-dijo Yiro y Alex se cruza de brazos-Escuchen, las fuerzas del mal están haya afuera, y buscan el poder de las Joyargias que ustedes poseen y poder hundir el universo en oscuridad… como es que buscan proteger las Joyargias y proteger todo y a todos con un equipo tan desorganizado.

-Con un líder como el que tenemos no llegaremos a eso-dijo Alex.

-Te escuche-dijo Connor a la vez en que Yiro suspira por la decisión que va a tomar.

-Wezztelar-dijo Yiro en lo que Wezz se levanta y va directo al transportador.

-¿Y ahora que ara el cabeza de lechuga?-pregunta Bia mientras Wezz tecleaba y escribía unas coordenadas.

-Al transportador-dijo Yiro mientras apunta con su bastón.

-¿Qué? pe… pero ¿por qué?-pregunta Zeke.

-Suban ahora-dijo Yiro y los chicos sin otra opción lo hacen y se suben.

-¿Estás seguro Yiro? Digo, son humanos, ¿aguantaran estando en ese lugar?-pregunta Wezz a Yiro que solo asiente.

-Haber haber, viejecito, ¿qué es lo que tramas?- pregunta Bia.

-No podrán trabajar en estas condiciones, por eso los mandaremos a un lugar en especial-dice Yiro.

-Ah… ¿lugar especial?- dice Zeke inseguro.

-Díganme, ¿hay selvas y desiertos en su planeta tierra?-pregunta Yiro.

-Sí, están la selva amazónica, el desierto del Sahara, el…-decía Sophie.

-Perfecto, entonces conocerán bien el lugar, Wezztellar-dijo Yiro en lo que Wezz teclea los últimos comandos.

-Oye, espera, a donde nos…-decía Alex en lo que Wezz le asiente a Bits.

- ** _No es nada personal_** -dijo Bits que oprime un botón y los chicos desaparecen.

-Al fin algo de paz y tranquilidad-dijo Wezz.

- ** _¿Quieres jugar Galaxia Mortal en el Abismo?_** -pregunta Bits.

-Está bien-dijo Wezz que se va junto a Bits a otro cuarto, mientras Yiro se queda viendo eso y mira el transportador.

* * *

Se puede ver un planeta de color amarillo con detalles verdes… en una parte, llegan Zeke y Alex cayendo al suelo, llegando a un desierto.

-Auu, que… oye, quítate de encima-dice Alex quitándose a Zeke de encima.

-L-Lo siento-dijo Zeke.

-¿Dónde rayos estamos?-pregunto Alex.

-No lo sé…-dice Zeke viendo el inmenso desierto frente a ellos.

* * *

En otra parte, cayendo en un rio de una selva, las chicas cayeron… Sophie sale del agua de inmediato, y nada hasta la oriya.

-Eso… fue intenso… ah, ¿dónde estamos Bia?… ¿Bia?-pregunta Sophie que se agita todo el cabello empapando.

-Odio el agua-dijo Bia saliendo del agua y llegándole algunas gotas de parte de Sophie.

-Si… me di cuenta, ¿dónde estamos?-pregunta Sophie.

-Que importa, ese viejo me las pagara…-dijo Bia que siente que le muerden-¡Auu!-.

Ve hacia abajo, y ve una pequeña… piraña de ojos verdes con unos ojos saltones y espinas saliendo de su espalda.

-¡Quítamelo! ¡Quítamelo!-grita Bia agitando su brazo para que la piraña se suelte.

-¡Ya basta! solo lo empeoraras-dijo Sophie que la detiene.

-¡¿Que es peor que este pez dientudo me esté mordiendo?!-dijo Bia que quita la piraña a Bia con cuidado.

-Ya está pequeño-dijo Sophie que con cuidado lo regresa al agua, y este voltea, y sonríe-Adiós y de nada-dice viendo como la piraña se va nadando.

- _Nah_ , yo podía haber hecho lo mismo-dijo Bia.

-Entonces por qué no lo hiciste y gritabas "¡Ahh, ahh! ¡Quítamelo!"-dijo Sophie imitando con burla a Bia.

-Cállate-dice Bia mirando su dedo.

-Awww, ¿quieres que te de un besito en tu herida?-dice Sophie en lo que Bia se empieza a alejar-Oye, solo jugaba, no te lo tomes tan apecho-ella empieza a seguirla.

* * *

Mientras Connor termina aterrizando, en algún lado…

-Hay… ¿en dónde termine esta vez?-pregunta Connor sobándose la cabeza.

- _¿Me escuchan?_ -.

-¿Wezz?-pregunta Connor.

- _Sí, escúchenme, yiro me pidió hacer esto, no me gusta más que ustedes, pero es la única forma de que aprendan lo que es ser equipo_ -.

Connor escucha en sus auriculares la voz de Wezz al igual que los demás.

* * *

-Escúchame pelo de pasto, más vale que nos regreses para que…-dice Bia.

- _No puedo hacer eso, hasta que aprendan a trabajar juntos, ¿ven esas pulseras en sus muñecas?_ \- dice Wezz.

* * *

-¿Eh?- dice Zeke mirando la pulsera en su brazo.

- _Si intentan alejarse a más de 2 metros, una cadena de plasma Galra lo evitara_ -dijo Wezz.

-Estupideces-Alex intenta alejarse con su velocidad pero…

-Ah… ah… ¡Oye! ¡Duele!-dice Zeke siendo arrastrado por la cadena y Alex se detiene forzosamente.

* * *

-No es posible-dice Bia viendo la cadena que la conecta con Sophie.

-Cuidado, me lastimas-dijo Sophie.

¡Pues jala más fuerte!-dijo Bia tratando de romper la cadena de su pulsera.

* * *

-Ah… ¿porque yo no tengo una?-pregunta Connor.

- _Estas solo, creí que entendías_ -.

Connor baja la mirada al darse cuenta de lo obvio.

* * *

- _Escuchen, no se la podrán quitar, tienen primero que aprender a cooperar, una vez que lo hagan, los traeré de regreso y se los quitare_ -dice Wezz.

-No se vale, eso es trampa- dijo Alex.

- _Yo no hice las reglas chico_ -dijo Wezz.

* * *

-Pues queremos hablar con el que las hiso-dijo Bia.

- _Ah… lo siento, se corta la señal… recuerden, trabajo en equipo y los sacare de ahí. Cambio y fuera_ -dijo Wezz cortando la comunicación.

* * *

-Espera Wezz… ¡Wezz! genial estoy solo… bien, solo me queda esperar que ojala no se maten entre si- dijo Connor viendo su posición.

* * *

-Genial, 4 torpes en este equipo y me tenía que tocar justo con el brócoli llorón- dijo Alex.

-Ah… estoy aquí- dijo Zeke.

-Me da igual, solo… escúchame, busquemos como salir de aquí, y quitarnos esto…- decía Alex.

* * *

-Y luego golpear a Wezz y a Yiro por hacernos esto-dijo Bia.

-Pero es un ancianito-dijo Sophie.

-¿Y qué? él nos metió en este embrollo-dijo Bia.

-No es tan malo… así podemos conocernos un poco mejor-dijo Sophie.

-Si… "conocernos" solo terminemos con esto-dijo Bia siguiendo caminando.

-Vamos, no te pongas así… bueno, tu primero, ¿Qué me dices de ti?-pregunta Sophie.

-¿Que te digo de qué?-pregunta Bia.

-Ah, ya sabes, cosas de ti, lo que te gusta, lo que no, tus cosas favoritas, tu familia…-dijo Sophie.

-3 palabras, que-te-importa-dijo Bia aún caminando ignorando a Sophie.

-Oh, bueno… al menos puedo saber tu color favorito-dice Sophie aun siguiendo a Bia… sin saber que algo entre las plantas, parecía moverse…

* * *

-Bien… ah, desde que edad comenzaron a… ¿interesarte los deportes?-pregunta Zeke.

-Déjame en paz-responde Alex.

-Hay vamos... solo intento… mantener una charla-dijo Zeke.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo-dijo Alex.

-Pero…-decía Zeke.

-Pero, pero, pero, ¿es todo lo que sabes decir?, escúchame bien, que seamos compañeros de equipo no nos hace amigos-dijo Alex.

-Sabes, tendrías más amigos si fueras más amigable y dejaras esa actitud-dice Zeke en voz baja.

-Te escuche-dijo Alex.

-Eh… pero si yo…-dice Zeke.

-Tengo oído agudo, y quien te hace creer que quiero amigos-dijo Alex.

-Pues… siempre buscas atención-dijo Zeke.

-Mi público es la única compañía que necesito, además, soy popular, y tengo un equipo propio, no necesito más-dijo Alex.

-¿Entonces porque nunca te sientas con ellos en la cafetería?-pregunta Zeke.

-Claro que lo hago, solo que no lo hago cuando tú no ves-responde Alex.

-Ah… ¿oye hace calor verdad?-pregunta Zeke.

-No me distraigas-dijo Alex.

-Que buena charla-dice Zeke de nuevo en voz baja y con sarcasmo.

- _Argg_ … el solo está muy fuerte-dijo Alex.

-Vez, te lo dije-dice Alex sin que él y Zeke se diera cuenta que algo se arrastraba entre la arena siguiendo sigilosamente a los chicos-Solo hay que buscar una salida de aquí, ¿tienes alguna idea?-pregunta Alex mirando a Zeke-¿Y bien?-.

-Estoy pensando-dijo Zeke.

-Pues hazlo más rápido-dijo Alex.

-Al menos yo si trato de hacer algo-dijo Zeke.

-¡¿Me estás diciendo que no pienso Campbell?!-dice Alex frente a Zeke.

-Que… que… no, no, yo no dije… tu sacaste las cosas de contexto-dice Zeke retrocediendo levemente.

-Como sea solo…- Alex iba a seguir caminando, pero se detiene.

-¿Que estas?…-pregunta Zeke siendo callado por Alex.

- _Ssshhh_ …- Alex escuchaba como se escucha el viento que mueve la arena.

-¿Qué pasa?…-pregunta Zeke.

-Algo se acerca… puedo sentirlo-dijo Alex mirando a ambos lados.

-¿Algo? ¿Algo como qué?-pregunta Zeke, pero Alex seguía escuchando… y…

-¡Abajo! ¡Cuidado!-grita Alex que empuja a Zeke y él esquiva al mismo tiempo algo que salió de la arena… era algo que parecía un enorme aguijón que casi les da.

-Que es… ¡¿esa cosa?!-pregunta Zeke a la vez que Alex aprieta los dientes.

Luego se ve, que algo sale de la arena, era… una especie de escorpión, solo que era gigante, tenía una cola más larga y un aguijón chorreando veneno, con 10 patas en 6 patas en vez de 8, y se le notaban enormes dientes, además de grandes pinzas.

-Un escorpión muy feo nos estaba siguiendo-dijo Alex.

-Y no se ve feliz…-dijo Zeke algo asustado del escorpión que voltea, y los ve-¿Qué?… ¿qué hacemos?-.

-Que más, aplastarlo como el insecto que es-dijo Alex apretando sus nudillos.

-Eh… los escorpiones son arácnidos-dijo Zeke corrigiendo.

-¿Y crees que me interesa?-dice Alex que salta para dar una patada desde el aire y lo consigue-Si, ¿Qué te pareció eso?

El escorpión lo mira con furia a Alex y rápidamente le da un coletazo, haciendo que él caiga a la arena.

-¡Alex!-grito Zeke.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes? ja, mira como tiemblo-dijo Alex poniéndose de pie, pero luego es atrapado por las pinzas del escorpión-¡Oye Campbell ayúdame! ¿Campbell?-.

Zeke no estaba en ningún lugar cerca, mientras el escorpión observaba a Alex y luego abriendo la boca enseñando sus filosos dientes.

-Te lo advierto, te causare mal del estómago si me comes-dice Alex que intenta soltarse… pero entonces, el escorpión siente algo… y luego suelta a Alex que cae a la arena, y el Escorpión desaparece en la arena-Ah, ¿Qué?-pregunta Alex en lo que ve que Zeke se vuelve visible.

-Estuvo cerca-dijo Zeke.

-Oye oye, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?-pregunta Alex.

-Ataque con la punta de mis dedos su tórax, es su punto sensible de los escorpiones de la tierra, entonces…-Zeke se rasca la nuca-Supuse que uno alienígena tendría la misma debilidad y…-entonces Zeke es golpeado en el brazo por Alex-¡Auu!, eso me dolió-.

-Por dejarme a su suerte tonto-dijo Alex.

-¿Qué?… pero te dije que no he huido-dijo Zeke.

-Ah sí, y entonces que hiciste, quedarte viendo como casi me parten a la mitad-dijo Alex.

-Ah pues… yo…-decía Zeke.

-Sí, eso pensé… bien, al menos ya se fue, camina para encontrar la salida de esta tumba arenosa-dijo Alex retomando su camino, mientras Zeke baja la mirada y lo sigue.

* * *

-Bia, no vayas tan adelante, quien sabe en qué trampa caerás o que criatura rara te atacara-dice Sophie.

-Puedo cuidarme sola-dijo Bia.

-Ah sí, ¿y la piraña qué?-pregunta Sophie.

-Una excepción, odio a los peces-dijo Bia.

-Ah… bueno…-decía Sophie.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-dice Bia llamando la atención de Sophie-¿Porque aceptaste esto, ser la portadora de esa cosa rosa?-.

-Y-Ya… ya te lo dije, para proteger a mi familia-dijo Sophie.

-¿No esperas ganar algo con esto?-dice Bia.

-¿Yo? Claro que no… yo no quiero nada, solo quiero ayudar-dijo Sophie.

- _Mmph_ …-Bia tenía mirada de sospecha.

-¿Acaso no me crees?-pregunta Sophie, pero Bia no dice nada-Vamos, dime algo, lo que sea-.

-Conozco a los de tu clase, la gente rica no busca ayudar sin obtener algo a cambio, ya eh tratado con ellos-dijo Bia con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo no soy así-dijo Sophie.

-Si claro-dijo Bia.

-Te digo la verdad-dijo Sophie, pero Bia otra vez no le responde-¿Qué debo hacer para mostrarte que soy honesta?-Bia sigue sin contestar y Sophie gruñe por la actitud de su compañera-En fin… ¿bueno y tú? porque al final lo aceptaste en realidad-.

-¿Por qué quieres saber?-pregunta Bia.

-¿Por qué?… no te interesaba en primer lugar, y dices que no te interesa ayudar a otros-dijo Sophie.

-Estaba aburrida, y no tenía otra cosa que hacer-dijo Bia.

-Solo… ¿por eso?-dice Sophie.

-¿Que otra razón necesitaba?-pregunta Bia.

-Quizás… tus padres- dice Sophie, pero una vez, Bia no responde-Hablar contigo no es tan divertido como pensé-.

-Cosa tuya…-decía Bia, pero ambas se detiene al haber oído algo entre los arbustos-Quédate atrás-.

Ambas se ponen en posición pero entonces… esquivan una especie de proyectil que casi les da, aunque si rozo algo el cuello de Bia.

-¡Bia! ¿Que fue?…-decía Sophie cuando algo salió de los arbustos y aterriza, y parecía un gigantesco simio-¿Qué es eso?-.

-El mono más feo que eh visto-dijo Bia.

-Bueno… más bien será simio, ese no tienen cola-dijo Sophie.

-Como sea, le pateare su feo trasero-dijo Bia que suelta su grito sónico, pero el simio pasa de largo, y luego la embiste – _Argh_ … ¡Mono estúpido!-.

-Es simio y es mejor alejarnos… tal vez sea su territorio- dijo Sophie.

-El ataco primero, así que tenemos derecho a defendernos, y yo me defenderse rompiéndole la cara-dijo Bia que corre hacia el simio-.

-¿Qué? ¡Espera!…-Sophie suspira frustrada por las acciones de Bia que intentaba atacar con puñetazos y patadas, pero el simio las evitaba y luego patearla y luego sujetarla del cabello.

- _¡Auch!_ ¡Mi cabello, suéltalo mono odioso!- gritaba Bia que intentaba soltarse-¡No te quedes hay! ¡Haz algo!-.

-Pero… tú nunca quieres ayuda-dijo Sophie.

-¡Olvida lo que dije! ¡Has algo ahora!- grito Bia.

-Ah… bi-bien, ammm, hola Sr. mono, ah… podría soltar a mi amiga… por favor-dice Sophie de manera gentil, pero el simio solo le gruñe y empieza a hacer girar a Bia aun sujetándola de su cabello.

¡Au Au au! ¡¿Eso es lo que se te ocurre, amabilidad?!-dijo Bia.

-Es mejor que nada-dice Sophie.

¡Haz algo enserio! ¡Me arrancara la cabeza si esto sigue!-dice Bia.

-Ah… y si se lo pido por favor…-decía Sophie, pero el simio le arroja una piedra a la cara dejándole un moretón en la frente -¡Auu!… bien, ahora si estoy molesta…-.

Sophie entonces se multiplica creando dos copias y ambas se ponen entre los lados de la cabeza del simio y entre ambas… le pican los ojos, y gracias a eso, el simio suelta a Bia para sujetarse los ojos por el dolor.

Las Sophies entonces jalan de las orejas al simio y luego lo patean y aterrizando al suelo y entonces el simio se ve obligado a huir por el momento.

-Guau, no te conocía ese lado tuyo-dijo Bia.

-Si se meten con mis amigos, se arrepentirán de haberme conocido-dijo Sophie volviendo a ser una sola-¡Y no vuelvas!-grito Sophie al simio.

-Vaya vaya, la princesa tiene su lado rudo-dijo Bia.

-Ah… ¿gracias?-dice Sophie.

-Bien, sigamos, quiero volver pronto a la tierra-dijo Bia.

-Ah… ok… aun que un gracias no estaría demás-dijo Sophie.

-Sí, lo que digas-dijo Bia empezando a caminar.

-Gra… gra… ¿gracias?-dice Sophie tratando de hacer que Bia diga la palabras.

-Déjame en paz-dijo Bia en lo que Sophie caminando tras ella.

* * *

-Ahww… a este lugar no le aria mal un puesto de limonada-dice Connor que intentaba usar su comunicador, pero siempre escuchaba interferencia-Y como se supone que aprenderé si no tengo a nadie a quien dirigir-.

Connor seguía caminando aburrido, pero cerca del rio, algo lo seguía de cerca

-¿Cuál es la idea de Yiro de esto?-decía Connor cuando… algo sale del rio aterrizando frente a Connor-¿Ah?-.

Connor alcanza a esquivar y ve que una rara especie de tiburón humanoide de gran tamaño, y afilados dientes y sediento de sangre.

-Ah… ho-hola… soy… soy Connor, jejeje, y… ¿qué tal te va?-pregunta Connor.

La criatura marina para morderlo, pero Connor salta hacia tras de la criatura y darle un disparo de calor.

-Oh eso estuvo cera, ¿que tiene el agua de este planeta?-pregunta Connor viendo como el monstruo tiburón iba directo otra vez a atacarlo.

* * *

Mientras en la base…

-Yiro... aun no entiendo tu plan, el Planeta Kenomo está lleno de trampas y depredadores temibles, no muchos salen de allí con vida-dice Wezz.

-Wezztellar, sé que solo ha pasado una semana, pero, estos chicos están en un completo desorden más que cualquier otro equipo de Cosmic Warrior anterior, este es un lugar donde aprenderán por fin lo que es ser un equipo, y tener un compañero-dijo Yiro.

- ** _El que me preocupa es Connor, está solo, no le veo lógica de como aprenderá a dirigir si esta solo_** -dijo Bits.

-Te are una pregunta yiro, ¿acaso quieres deshacerte de ellos?, digo, son humanos, sí… pero tienen familia…-decía Wezz.

-No planeo deshacerme de ellos, pero esta es la única manera de que aprendan el trabajo en equipo... además de desarmarme de ellos, les habría dejado llevarse así las Joyargias?-dijo Yiro.

- ** _Él tiene un punto_** -dijo Bits.

-Ojala regresen a salvo-dice Wezz mirando por la ventana de la base preocupado.

* * *

Regresando al planeta Kenomo, se oye un grito a lo lejos, de parte del líder de rojo.

-¿Que fue eso?-pregunta Zeke.

-Ese fue Connor-dijo Alex.

-Creo… creo que está en problemas-dice Zeke.

-No debe ser nada, además si Yiro lo mando solo es porque…-dice Alex.

-Pues yo iré a ayudarlo-dijo Zeke que iba caminando.

-Oye, estamos pegados aun-dice Alex deteniendo a Zeke gracias a la cadena.

-Pues tu iras conmigo-dice Zeke.

- _Grrr_ … si no tengo otra-dice Alex siendo llevado a rastras por Zeke que empieza a correr-Oye, cuidado, no tienes que hacerte el rudo-.

Pero entonces… algo hace que tanto Zeke como Alex se tropiezan.

-Cuidado como caminas Campbell-dice Alex poniéndose de pie.

-Auu… ¿ah?-dice Zeke viendo algo moviéndose en la arena…-No, no otra vez-.

-¿Qué?-pregunta Alex cuando ve la cola de aguijón sale de la arena frente a ambos chicos y este casi les da, pero alcanzan a esquivarlo, revelando que se trataba nuevamente el escorpión.

-¿Qué? ¿Tu otra vez?-dice Alex viendo como el escorpión les gruñe, pero más a Zeke y le apunta su aguijón con ira-Creo que sabe que tú lo golpeaste-.

Zeke logra esquivar el aguijón arrastrando a Alex a la vez para luego hacerse invisible, el escorpión busca por todos lados, pero luego vuelve a enfocarse en Alex y luego usar sus pinzas

Alex por suerte alcanza a evitarlo, pero luego el escorpión golpea con algo su cola, ese algo fue Zeke aun invisible, y por el impacto, Alex fue arrastrado también

-Auuu…-dice Zeke.

-Creo que ese truco no funcionara con esa cosa 2 veces-dijo Alex.

-M-me di cuenta, ¿qué hacemos?-pregunta Zeke.

-Pues lo que mejor se hacer, competir hasta ganar, ¿estás conmigo?-pregunta Alex.

-Ah… bueno…-decía Zeke.

-Perfecto, andando-Alex arrastra a Zeke e intenta dar una patada al escorpión, pero este lo evita escondiéndose en la arena –No, ¿dónde se fue?-.

-¿Qué?… ah, ¡cuidado!-grito Zeke y Alex voltea, y ve al escorpión detrás de ambos, quien los empuja

- _Argh_ , insecto astuto-dijo Alex,

-De hecho, esta en el grupo de los arácnidos-dijo Zeke.

-Como sea, no dejare que esta lacra de arena me derrote-dijo Alex tronando sus nudillos.

-Ah, es mal momento para decir que el aguijón de un escorpión puede ser venenoso-dijo Zeke volviendo a ser arrastrado por Alex.

* * *

-Listo, con esta piedra filada cortare esa maldita cadena-dijo Bia sosteniendo una piedra con un extremo en punta.

-¿Segura de esto? Esto sería desafiar las órdenes del Sr. Yiro-dijo Sophie.

-Y eso que importa, ahora quédate quieta no quisiera apuñalarte la mano-dijo Bia.

-Aww, te preocupas por mí, que tierno-dijo Sophie.

-Cierra la boca que no me dejas concentrarme…-Bia se prepara y usa la piedra golpeando la cadenas… pero en lugar de la cadenas, es la piedra que se rompe y…-Au au au- se sujeta la mano, por habérsela electrificado gracias a la cadena-Estúpido anciano, él fue quien nos trajo aquí en primer lugar-.

-El Sr. Yiro lo hiso por nuestro bien y aprender de nuestros errores-dijo Sophie.

-Me valen los errores, si algo no sabe, es que nadie se mete con Bia Robertson, y que cuando lo vea de nuevo, si le voy a decir lo que se merece-dijo Bia.

-Ah, Bia…-decía Sophie.

-No eh terminado, le voy a arrancar esa barba que tiene pelo por pelo…-decía Bia.

-Bia…-decía Sophie.

-Espérate, y luego le arrancare la cabeza calva que tiene y la usare de balón… si, lo pateare tanto que quedara irreconocible-dijo Bia.

-¡Bia!-grito Sophie.

-¡¿Ya que quieres?!-pregunto Bia a la vez en que Sophie apunta, y Bia al voltear, allí el simio frente a ella cara a cara-Oh… eso-

El simio le grita a Bia en la cara y ambas chicas retroceden por eso, pero Bia es agarrada de la pierna por el simio.

-Que es… woohhaaa-dice Bia mientras Sophie es llevaba debido a la cadena que conectaba a ambas-Oye, ¡Suéltame mono tonto!-grito la rockera siendo sacudida por el simio- _Wohh_ … oye basta, detén… oye… me estoy mareando-.

-¡Resiste Bia! ¡Haya voy!-dice Sophie con su mano libre sujeta la cabina para aferrarse con sus piernas y empezar a subir y luego con la punta de su pie patear al simio, que gracias a eso Bia es liberada del agarre del simio y ambas cayendo al suelo.

-Auch…-Bia se soba el trasero-Eso dolió… donde aprendiste…-decía Bia.

-Años con las porristas-responde Sophie.

-Salvado por una porrista, ¿esto puede empeorar?-pregunta Bia a la vez que ambas voltean y ven al simio furioso y golpeándose el pecho varias veces.

-¿Eso responde tu pregunta?-pregunta Sophie viendo como el simio iba hacia ellas…

-¡Corre!- gritaron las chicas sin otra empiezan a correr por su vida mientras el simio enojado las perseguía.

* * *

Connor logra salir del agua, al mismo tiempo, jadeando un poco por el esfuerzo.

-Sí, creo que lo perdí-dijo Connor cuando…

Ve que el tiburón nadaba rápido hacia él y se le notaba su sed de sangre.

-Oh…-Connor alcanza a esquivar, pero el tiburón, al mismo tiempo alcanza a morder un pedazo de la tierra, arrancándolo-Esa cosa es persistente-.

Luego el tiburón escupe la tierra, y se le notaba gruñir al enseñar sus colmillos y Connor decide correr.

-Si… esa cosa no podrá seguirme en tierra… adiós atún alienígena-dice Connor cuando…

Para su sorpresa, el tiburón humanoide empezaba a nadar… en tierra viendo como su aleta dorsal iba persiguiéndolo.

¡Ah por favor!-grito Connor corriendo por su vida, pero luego… choca con alguien-Auch, que ra… ¿chicas?-.

-¿Connor?-dice Bia.

-¿Baxter?-dijo Bia.

-¿Dónde estaban? Y porque corrían…-decía Connor cuando Sophie lo abraza.

-¡Estas a salvo estas a salvo estas a salvo!-grito Sophie.

-Ah… Sophie-dice Connor confundido, pero luego Sophie lo suelta.

-Ah… oh... lo siento-dice Sophie.

-No están solos tortolos, recuerdan-dijo Bia.

-Como decía, ¿porque corrían?-pregunta Connor.

-Lo mismo preguntamos ¿de qué corrías tú?-pregunta Sophie cuando…

Antes de que Connor respondiera, oyen los ruidos, Connor ve un enorme simio, y las chicas por su parte ven una aleta dorsal llegando a la carga.

-¡Abajo!-gritan los tres y gracias a eso… tanto el simio como el tiburón se golpean entre sí.

-Eso estuvo cerca-dice Bia.

Luego se oye un grito, y luego ven que unos chicos caen de un montículo de arena hasta llegar a donde estaban ellos

-Zeke, Alex, ¿están bien?-dice Connor.

¿Esto es a lo que tu llamas estar bien?-dice Alex poniéndose de pie a la vez que Sophie levanta a Zeke.

-¿Que les paso?-pregunta Sophie.

-Bueno…-decía Zeke que antes de seguir… se escucha un chillido, saliendo de la arena y era el enorme escorpión.

-Oh, era por eso-dice Connor cuando ven que el tiburón y simio se separan, y observan a los 5 jóvenes muy enojados, al igual que el escorpión y entre los chicos se ponen cada uno de espalda con espalda-Eh… el tiburón viene conmigo, digamos que me vio cómo su comida-.

-El simio es nuestro-dijo Bia.

-Es porque invadimos su territorio-dijo Sophie.

-El escorpión… creo que por ambas-dijo Zeke.

-Y… esto es personal-dijo Alex.

-Pues gracias por traer a ese cangrejo de arena segundón-dijo Bia.

-¿Yo? Si no hubiera sido por Campbell esa cosa se habría ido hace rato-dijo Alex.

-Deja de culpar a otros Alexander-dijo Sophie.

-¡Me llamo Alex!-dijo Alex.

-Solo es un diminutivo, lo sé-dijo Sophie.

-Pues tú no te salvas princesa, tú trajiste a ese primo de King Kong acá-dijo Alex apuntando al simio.

-¿Yo?-dice Sophie.

-Hey, déjala en paz, ella no te ha hecho nada-dijo Zeke.

-Ah, ¿ahora quieres pelear verdecito?-dijo Alex.

-Pu… pues, ¿cómo sabemos que Bia no tuvo la culpa?-dijo Zeke.

-¿Qué?-dice Bia con una notoria vena en la frente-¡¿Y yo que hice?!-.

-Chicos, no hay tiempo de discutir-dijo Connor a la vez en que las criaturas alienígenas se acercaban a ellos.

-Qué esperas Baxter, haz algo-dijo Bia.

-Si… que, ¿y yo por qué?-dijo Connor.

-¡Tú eres el líder!-dijeron los demás a Connor.

-Ah claro, ahora soy su líder, no me han tratado como tal últimamente-dijo Connor.

-Como sea, ¡¿piensa en algo genio?!-dijo Alex en lo que…

Connor aprieta los dientes viendo a los 3 monstruos, el tiburón va directo a ellos nadando en tierra, el simio salta hacia ellos y el escorpión iba directo a embestirlos.

Entonces los monstruos estaban a punto de alcanzar a los chicos… Connor luego mira y... ve el que estaba más cerca.

-¡Rápido, al simio! ¡Salten a la cuenta de 3!-grito Connor

-Si no hay de otra-dijo Alex.

-Como quieras-dijo Bia.

-Listo… 1… 2… 3 ¡ahora!-grito Connor en lo que todos entre si saltan al simio, siendo el que estaba más cerca, logran pisar su espalda saltando sobre el

El simio choca con el escorpión, y al mismo tiempo estos 2 caen sobre el tiburón.

-¡A los arboles! ¡Escondámonos por ahora!-dijo Connor empezaban a escalar el árbol más cercano, a la vez que Alex, y Sophie suben siguiendo a Connor.

-Ah… no soy un buen escalador y…-decía Zeke en que luego es empujado por Bia.

-¡Rápido!-grito Bia arrastrando a Zeke hacia arriba a la vez en que las criaturas se recuperan y buscaban a los chicos mirando por todos lados para luego rondar por ahí buscando a los chicos.

-Aquí estaremos a salvo…-decía Connor entre las hojas de los árboles como los demás.

-Gracias Connor, en verdad eres genial-dijo Sophie.

-Si… gracias, ahora estamos atrapados aquí arriba-dice Alex con sarcástica.

-¿Qué?-dijo Connor.

-Sí, ahora esos monstruos nos buscan para ser su almuerzo, y ni con los poderes podemos hacerles frente a los 3 combinados-dijo Alex.

-Uy miren, el gran Alex Delgado no puede con un escorpión, que no decías que podías tu solo con todo-dijo Bia con burla en su tono.

-No vi que tú pudieras con ese mono tampoco-dijo Alex.

-De hecho era simio, no tenía cola-dijo Zeke.

-Es lo que eh estado diciendo yo también-dijo Sophie.

-¡No nos interesa!-gritaron Alex y Bia a la vez.

-Oigan chicos…-decía Connor.

-Pues yo me habría desecho de ese alacrán de no haber sido porque tortuga verde me retraso y me limito en mi pelea-dijo Alex señalando a Zeke.

-Oye-dijo Zeke.

-Pues ese primate hubiera huido si no estuviera atado con ella-dijo Bia apuntando a Sophie.

-¿Yo? de no haber sido por mi aun tendrías ese pez en tu dedo-dijo Sophie.

-¡OYE!, no tenías que decirlo Evans…-decía Bia

-¿Te mordió un pez?-dijo Alex riéndose mientras Zeke reía en voz baja-Eso es lo más tonto que eh oído…-Alex seguía riéndose hasta que Bia le da un zape.

-Chicos…-decía Connor.

-De haber sabido cómo eran ustedes, no hubiera aceptado aun con las palabras de Campbell-dijo Bia.

-Pues la verdad no aportas mucho que digamos-dijo Sophie.

-Al menos no soy una lame botas como tú, princesita-dijo Sophie.

-Hey, no la insultes-dijo Zeke.

-¿Que, ahora te quieres hacer el valiente? que paso con el cobarde que SIEMPRE eres, y que intenta escapar de todo-dijo Alex.

-¡YA CALLENCE!-grito Connor que por ese grito… los demás se detienen de golpe-¡Me tienen harto con sus discusiones, gritos, culpando a otros, me vuelven loco!-.

-Es culpa de él/ella-los demás se señalan entre sí.

-¡Y ya dejen de culpar al otro! ¡Como Yiro dijo, todos tenemos nuestro defecto que debemos mejorar!-decía Connor.

-Habla por ti…-dice Alex.

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA ALEX!-grito Connor y Alex traga saliva impresionado por eso-Ahora escuchen, harán lo que diga, ya tengo un plan para tratar con esos 3 monstruos, pero deben hacerlo exactamente… Yiro tenía razón, somos un tapándose la cara con frustración y estrés.

-N-No, no es tu culpa... él tiene razón... me falta valor, siempre he sido un cobarde incluso antes de conocerte-admitió Zeke con algo de pena.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué dices?-pregunta Connor destapándose la cara.

-Creo que... si soy algo dependiente de otros-dijo Sophie, mientras Alex y Bia se ven entre si y luego el chico de azul voltea hacia Connor.

-Si… creo que yo si… me dejo llevar algo por la acción y… quiero ser el que más destaque e ignoro a otros-dijo Alex rascándose la nuca.

\- Bien… lo admito, solo no me gusta recibir órdenes, no me gusta ser el títere de nadie-dijo la rockera cruzándose de brazos.

Connor mira a los chicos, y luego ve que todos tenían la misma mirada, de vergüenza y culpa.

-Lo siento viejo-dijo Alex.

-No queríamos que te sintieras así-dijo Zeke con arrepentimiento.

-Debimos ser un dolor de cabeza para ti-Dijo Bia.

-Por favor perdónanos-pidió disculpas Sophie.

Tales palabras hicieron que Connor se sorprendiera, pero después, suspira con algo de pesadez.

-No, todos tenemos la culpa, yo jamás he sido líder en nada y debí ser más firme y no dudar en lo que hacía, aun soy nuevo en esto-dijo Connor sinceramente.

-Todos aun lo somos-dijo Zeke.

-Escucha Campbell… empiezas mal, pero con experiencia mejorar hasta sentir esto natural para ti-dijo Alex.

-¿Tú lo crees así?…-pregunto Zeke.

-No lo creo, Lo sé-dijo el deportista con una sonrisa segura.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?-esta vez era Sophie la que preguntaba.

-No me volví el mejor deportista de la noche la mañana rosita, deberías saberlo-dijo sonriendo con algo de arrogancia.

-Hay que ir avanzando más en el tramo, para volverse un experto-dijo Bia dando su punto de vista.

-Creo que tienen razón, entonces... que dicen, ¿están conmigo?-Pregunta el castaño de rojo.

Sus 4 compañeros se ven entre sí, y luego ellos asienten con una sonrisa listo para enfrentar lo que viene, pero esa felicidad y camaradería no duraron mucho, ya que sintieron como el árbol tiembla, y ven a los monstruos estar abajo.

-Oh genial, ya volvieron estos feos-dijo Alex sarcástico. Pero luego ven como el enorme simio alienígena empieza a trepar el árbol.

-Hay no… ¿qué hacemos?…-pregunta Zeke algo asustado.

-Connor….-Sophie mira hacia su líder. Y el chico mira hacia abajo… pero luego, se le ocurre algo, algo muy loco.

-Salten-esa simple palabra, fue suficiente para causar impacto en los 4 chicos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estas bromeando?! -exclama Bia incrédula.

Connor voltea hacia sus compañeros de equipo con mirada firme y decidida

-¿Confían en mí?-pregunta el castaño.

-Es mejor que estar a merced de un mono-responde el deportista de Azul.

-Simio-corrigieron Sophie y Zeke al mismo tiempo.

-Bien, todos hacia ese Kong, a lo que yo diga-dijo Connor y ellos asienten mientras el simio se acercaba a paso veloz mientras trepaba por el árbol-¡Salten!-ordena Connor y los 5 chicos saltan de inmediato directo hacia el primate.

El simio luego camia su mirada a una sorprendida…y termina siendo aplastado y llevado al suelo por los chicos, estrellándose en el piso y de inmediato se quitan de encima.

-Jaja, miren su cara, esa fue una buena idea rojito-dijo Alex hacia Connor riéndose. Pero el escorpión y el tiburón se enfurecen, y el simio se levanta y se pone junto a las 2 bestias.

-De acuerdo, Zeke, Alex, ustedes por el escorpión-ordeno Connor a los guerreros de Verde y Azul.

-Eh… porque… digo… está bien-dijo Zeke aceptando la orden.

-De acuerdo-asiente Alex listo para la batalla.

-Sophie, Bia, contra el simio-dijo Connor a las guerreras de Rosa y Amarillo.

-Perfecto, tengo cuentas pendiente con ese mono sin cola-dijo Bia tronándose los nudillos.

-Es… no importa-dijo Sophie negando con la cabeza.

\- El pececito es mío-dijo Connor mirando hacia el tiburón Bípedo

Las 3 bestias gruñen y rujen con fiereza y van a la carga contra los héroes, el escorpión iba directo con sus patas hacia Zeke y Alex.

-De acuerdo chico, hay que pelear-dijo Alex hacia Zeke poniéndose en posición.

-Espera, ¿no recuerdas lo que paso hace rato? Hay que pensarlo mejor…-trata de decir Zeke, haciendo que Alex voltee para verlo. 

-¿Pensar en algo? ¿Cómo qué?-Pregunta Alex.

\- Los escorpiones de la tierra, son arácnidos que viven en zonas áridas y a la vez en lugares boscosos, sus principales armas son sus pinzas que son su forma de cazar, y su cola que inyecta un veneno letal, con el cual se defiende, que puede tener diferentes efectos-explica Zeke viendo al escorpión alienígena de patas a cabeza.

-Solo dijiste sus puntos fuertes-se queja el deportista.

El escorpión harto de la charla de ambos, lanza su aguijón, y ellos alcanzan a evitarlo de un salto y aterrizar unos metros lejos del monstruo.

-Sin embargo… ellos tienen un punto débil, tienen mala vista, se guían más por su olfato-dijo Zeke.

-Mala vista… olfato, espera, estas sugiriendo que…-decía Alex.

-Si logramos bloquear su olfato entonces su precisión bajara-dijo Zeke. Y Alex mira de nuevo al escorpión.

-Ya sé que hacer-dijo Alex con una sonrisa retadora.

* * *

Mientras en un sitio apartado, el simio casi aplasta a las chicas con sus enormes manos.

-Por eso nunca voy al zoológico, odio a los primates-dijo Bia evitando otro golpe.

-Escucha Bia, lo distraeré llamando su atención y luego tú lo golpeas con su grito sónico para ensordecerlo-dijo Sophie.

-¿Qué? pero por...-iba a preguntar Bia.

-Bia, No tenemos tiempo para discutirlo-dijo Sophie callando a la peli-negra- No voy a esperar a que otro más me diga que hacer, así que, por favor, esta vez hazme caso-le ordena la chica de rosa a su compañera.

-Vaya, hasta que al fin muestras carácter Evans, me impresionas-dijo Bia sonriendo un poco y aprieta el puño en afirmación-Bien, lo are.

-¿Lista?-pregunto Sophie viendo hacia Bia

-Adelante princesa-responde Bia y ambas se preparan, y van a la carga para luchar.

* * *

Connor se enfrentaba al tiburón en un mano a mano, y justo a tiempo evita otra mordida de este. 

-Haber Connor, Piensa, cómo voy a vencer a un sushi andante que realmente me odia-se dice Connor a si mismo mientras pensaba.

Pero no duro mucho porque este se lanza de manera rápida hacia él, este alcanza a saltar sobre el evitando otra mordida suya, pero después el tiburón tomo algunos segundos reponerse y voltear otra vez hacia Connor con mirada fiera. 

-Un momento, escuche que los tiburones solo pueden nadar hacia adelante gracias a su cuerpo aerodinámico, entonces…-decía Connor y luego entonces evita un coletazo del tiburón-Si me pongo detrás de él, entonces poder mantenerlo a raya-termino de decir el guerrero de rojo y sonríe por su plan. 

* * *

EL Escorpión usa sus pinzas, y casi atrapa a Zeke, mientras que Alex trataba de encontrar un punto limpio

-Debe haber un modo de tapar su nariz...-dijo Zeke.-A pesar de su mala vista, siguen siendo muy rápidos, tenemos que ver cómo hacerlo quedarse quieto.

Alex pensaba en un plan mientras usaba su súper velocidad, para evitar otro aguijonazo del escorpión, cuando él se pone unos metros lejos del monstruo, ve el aguijón del escorpión enterrado en la tierra y trata de sacarlo, entonces el recuerda su pelea en el desierto, y cuando el escorpión enterró su aguijón en la arena.

-Lo tengo, hay que atraerlo, pero deberemos trabajar juntos-dijo Alex al guerrero de verde.

-Espera, ¿tienes una idea?-pregunta Zeke.

-Sí, pero deberás confiar en mí, ¿De acuerdo?-pregunta Alex al artista.

-Yo... está bien-dijo Zeke afirmando con la cabeza.

-Sígueme-dijo Alex empezando a correr, y arrastrando a Zeke gracias a la cadena de energía.

-Espera, no tan rápido-dijo Zeke mientras corren, y el escorpión enseña sus colmillos y pinzas por ver eso.

-Ahora escucha, estira la cadena, y cuando te diga "ahora" arrástrate lo más que puedas bajo de el-ordeno Alex.

-¿Qué?-pregunta Zeke.

-Solo hazlo-dijo Alex

-De…de acuerdo-dijo Zeke sin más mientras los 2 corren

Ellos avanzan a gran velocidad y luego se separan, estirando la cadena y así dejarla recta, el escorpión prepara su aguijón para volver a atacar.

-¡Ahora!-grita Alex.

Ambos luego se agachan empezando a arrastrarse rápidamente aun con la cadena tensada y estirada. Haciendo que esta choque con las patas del escorpión, que gracias a esto, pierde el equilibrio, y cae al piso.

-Guau, bien pensado-dijo Zeke sorprendido de que el plan funcionara.

-Aun no es todo-dijo Alex.

-¿Ah… que te refieres?-pregunta Zeke. Pero sus palabras fueron calladas al ver que el escorpión logra pararse, y se veía muy molesto.

-Haz lo mismo que yo, ¡Oye plaga del desierto! a que no puedes devorarnos-dijo Alex con tono de burla hacia la bestia, haciendo que esta se enoje, y gruña yendo hacia el par de adolescentes.

-Ah...-decía Zeke incómodo y a la vez algo asustado.

-Listo, ¡corre!-dijo Alex y empieza a Correr arrastrando a Zeke, entonces él lo sigue, ambos se mantienen a la par, mientras el escorpión los persigue

-¡Nos está alcanzando!-dije Zeke a Alex.

-Solo un poco más...-decía Alex mientras el corre al lado del joven artista y se detienen debido a que se toparon con un enorme montículo de rocas.

Ellos voltean y ven al escorpión que se detiene y mira a los 2 héroes sacando baba toxica de sus colmillos haciendo que el guerrero de verde trague saliva.

-Pues qué esperas, ¡ataca!-grita Alex hacia el escorpión y este levanta su aguijón.

-¿Qué haces?..-pregunta Zeke hacia Alex bastante inseguro.

-Espéralo...decía Alex poniendo su brazo al frente de Zeke y luego lanza su aguijón hacia los chicos- ¡ABAJO!-grita Alex y luego ambos ante esa señal se agachan.

Ellos alcanzan a evitar el ataque del escorpión, haciendo que este entierre su aguijón en las rocas y a la vez atorándose en estas.

-Se quedó atrapado, ¿Ese era tu plan?-pregunta Zeke hacia el deportista.

-Eso, y ¡ESTO!-grito Alex y luego con su pie da una fuerte patada en la cara del escorpión y justo en su llamada nariz haciendo que este grite de dolor.

-Ya veo, sin su nariz, está completamente ciego, eso fue inteligente-dijo Zeke comprendiendo el plan de Alex.

-Lo se lo sé, soy asombroso-dijo Alex sonriendo algo vanidoso luego levanta su mano hacia Zeke y este se sorprende un poco y retrocede-Anda, no me dejes colgado-dijo Alex.

Zeke: ¿ah?-dijo Zeke y luego entiende, y sonríe, ambos chocan los 5

Las chicas siguen con su enfrentamiento con el simio alienígena, ambas teniendo sus propios problemas.

-Bien Evans, cuando quieras-decía Bia mientras el simio intentaba atacarla y esta lo evita.

Al mismo tiempo, este toma una enorme rama de un árbol, y está dispuesto a aplastar a la guerrera amarilla haciendo que esta retroceda.

-Bien, todas ¡al ataque!-exclama Sophie duplicándose en 5 copias de ella y van directo hacia el simio, este ataca con fuerza a cada una, usando la rama y cuando golpeaba a las clones, sin embargo estas al recibir un golpe desaparecían en humo.

Una vez derroto a todas, este voltea hacia todos lados para buscar a las guerreras de Amarillo y Rosa, sin embargo no las logra encontrar.

-¡Ahora!-el simio escucho la voz de ambas chicas, y las ve frente a él, levantando sus puños y ataca para aplastarlas de nuevo, pero no alcanza ya que ellas evitan el puño, y envuelven su cadena alrededor de su muñeca

-Ahora Bia-dijo Sophie a su compañera

Ella con sus manos impulsa a Bia y esta llega a la espalda del primate.

-Oye mono, ¿Por qué te golpeas tu solo?-Bia mueve la cadena con su brazo, y hace que el simio se golpee a sí mismo-¿Porque te golpeas tu solo?, ¿porque te golpeas tu solo? ¿Porque te golpeas tu solo?-dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona.

-Uuh...eso sí que es humillante-dijo Sophie viendo el espectáculo, haciendo que el simio se molesta, el intenta atraparla, pero luego Bia salta, y logra quitar su cadena de la muñeca del simio.

Sophie se tapa los oídos y Bia suelta un grito ultra sónico golpeando al simio y mandándolo a volar contra un árbol.

-Oh si, punto para las chicas-dijo Bia bombeando el puño en señal de victoria.

-Arriba poder femenino-dijo Sophie feliz y abraza a Bia sorprendiendo a esta.

-¿ah, oye que haces?-pregunta Bia confundida e incómoda.

-Te abrazo tontita-responde Sophie

-Suelta….-luego ella suspira-te dejare pasar por esta vez-dijo Bia dejando que Sophie la abrase

-Vamos tibu, que acaso eres un depredador o solo una sardina con piernas-dijo Connor provocando al terra-escualo alienígena, haciendo que el tiburón lo intentara morder pero falla.

El animal acuático casi lo muerde, ya que el alcanza a evitarlo yendo detrás de él, pero le quedaron unos rasguños en el brazo

-Auu-dijo Connor adolorido sujetándose el brazo-Solo fue un rasguño, pero te tengo justo donde te quiero amigote-dijo estando detrás del enorme tiburón-Un tiburón no puede nadar hacia atrás, es lo que dicen, pues veamos si sigues siendo tan rudo cuando te fría-dijo Preparando su energía roja en sus manos.

Connor lanza su ataque de energía dándole fuertemente en la aleta dorsal tirándolo en el piso.

-¡Oh sí!-exclama Connor, pero luego ve como el tiburón estira su cola-¿Ah?-el no alcanza a reaccionar y termina siendo atrapado en la cola de la bestia-¡Ahhrg!-exclama al ser atrapado.

El luego ve hacia arriba y ve al tiburón de frente y este sonríe enseñando sus tiburoncescos dientes.

-No creas que ya me tienes, porque te digo una cosa, tengo más de un solo truco-dijo Connor luego entonces sacando su mano por un espacio de la cola, y apunta con su dedo-Bang-dijo y de su dedo suelta un rayo de energía rojo de este, dándole en el ojo al tiburón.

Este ruge de dolor tapándose y Connor aprovecha esta oportunidad para soltarse.

-Eso es-dijo Connor empujando al tiburón con su pie tirándolo hacia atrás.

Los 3 monstruos retroceden, al punto de encontrarse entre ellos, lo mismo con los 5 jóvenes

-Buen trabajo chicos, estamos domando a estas bestias-dio Connor hacia sus compañeros

-Si, supongo que no son tan salvajes como creíamos-dijo Alex confiado, aquellos comentarios hicieron que las 3 criaturas ahora si se notaban furiosos con los chicos.

-Creo que esta vez se enojaron-dijo Bia.

-Que importa, los acabaremos uno por uno hasta que quieran irse-dijo Alex preparándose para luchar.

-Normalmente no apruebo el maltrato animal, pero…-decía Sophie estirando sus brazos-Hay que darles una lección sobre no meterse con nosotros-dijo la peli miel preparándose.

-Estoy con ustedes, lucharemos-dijo Zeke.

-De acuerdo, ¿todos están conmigo?-pregunta Connor mirando desafiante hacia las criaturas.

-Tú nos mandas, Líder-dijo Bia.

Antes de ir a luchar ellos notan algo, que sus Joyargias empiezan a brillar en sus pechos

-¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando ahora?-decía Connor sin creer lo que veía.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunta Sophie.

-No lo sé-dijo Zeke igual de incrédulo.

* * *

Wezz estaba en su computadora revisando algunas cosas, pero luego entonces un pantallazo apareció, viendo como unas líneas de diferentes colores empiezan a crecer rápidamente junto a unos números.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué es esto?-dijo Wezz luego viendo más de cerca lo que apareció en su pantalla.

- ** _¿Qué ocurre?-_** dijo Bits quien estaba al lado del alíen de cabello verde.

-Detecto un incremento de energía en el planeta Kenomo, espera, los chicos...acaso...-dijo Wezz y luego se da cuenta de lo que significaba

-Ellos lo consiguieron-dijo Yiro esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

-¿Porque las joyas están brillando?-pregunta Alex confundidos y luego sus comunicadores empiezan a sonar, Connor responde el suyo.

-¿Hola?-pregunta Connor.

- _Jóvenes, lo han logrado_ -se escucha una voz, y todos deducen que era Yiro.

-¿Logramos? ¿Qué cosa?-pregunta Sophie.

- _Al haber logrado dejar sus diferencias aun lado y combinarse como un equipo, las Joyargias vieron ese logro y avance, y ahora han conseguido desbloquear una nueva fuerza que los ayudaran_ -dijo Yiro a los jóvenes héroes.

-¿Una nueva fuerza? ¿Y de que se trata?-pregunta Connor ahora.

- _Solo sientan su energía...concentren ese poder en sus manos, y sabrán lo que es_ -explica Yiro.

-¿Concentrar nuestro poder?, ¿sentir energía?, bueno, si tú lo dices-dijo Connor cerrando sus ojos, y empieza a canalizar su energía en su mano derecha.

Y sin esperarlo, la Joyargia roja brilla en el pecho del castaño, sorprendiendo a los 4 adolescentes que vieron eso, para luego pasar ese brillo en su brazo derecho, y llegar hacia su mano

-Wow, esto se siente, ardiente, y a la vez…poderoso-dijo Connor ante tal sensación, y sus compañeros de equipo se impresionan igual.

-Eso… ¿qué es?-pregunta Bia.

-No lo sé…-dijo Zeke en respuesta mientras las bestias estaban igual de impactadas que los chicos.

Luego, algo se manifiesta en su mano, era...un mango, para luego crecer una hoja de metal, y esta ser rodeada con fuego, para luego terminar y convertirse en una….

-¡Guau! No lo creo, ¡es una espada!-exclamo Connor con asombro.

- _Esa espada, es tu arma Connor, su nombre, es la Pyro Blade, ahora escuchen, cada uno tiene la suya, solo deben concentrar su energía, y deben pasarla hacia sus manos, de esta forma podrán manifestarla_ -explica el anciano.

-Enterado-dijo Alex el estirando su mano, y luego el resto hacen lo mismo cerrando sus ojos.

Después de tales palabras. las joyas de Azul, Amarillo, Rosa y Verde empiezan a brillar igual que la Roja ,y esa energía, fue pasando hacia sus manos, Alex fue el segundo, algo se manifiesta en su mano, no era una espada, era algo de color azul, más largo y delgado que una hoja filosa.

-¿Un bastón?-pregunta Alex viendo su arma, el cual era efectivamente un bastón largo y Azul con detalles celestes con un mango para sujetarlo en medio.

- _Es el Laser Boo, un arma veloz, y ágil como tu Alex, puede serte muy útil_ -dijo Yiro.

Sophie fue la siguiente, una energía rosa más grande que la de los chicos se genera en su mano derecha, y luego entonces toma forma, algo encorvado con una cuerda rosa tensa.

-¿Un arco?-pregunta Sophie viendo el arma color rosa en su mano.

- _Plasma Bow, conozco bien que tienes múltiples talentos ocultos Sophie, sabrás ocuparlo muy bien_ -dijo Yiro y Sophie asiente.

Zeke fue el que sigue, con una luz verde manifestándose en su mano derecha ahora adoptando una forma más redonda.

-Es un…. ¿Escudo?-pregunto Zeke con el escudo.

- _El Energy Shield es un arma para defender, pero si sabes ocuparla Zeke, podrás usarlo también para la ofensiva_ -dijo Yiro.

Por último, Bia manifiesta una energía Amarilla en su brazo a través de su Joyargia, sin embargo esta se traspasa a su otra mano.

Ujuju, ¿2? Esto me gusta-dijo Bia esbozando una sonrisa, pero se ve que la energía amarilla se reduce de tamaño, y forma algo más pequeño y de color amarillo-¿Pero qué? Unos miserables cuchillos, ¿enserio?-dijo Bia viendo su arma con gran decepción.

-Jajajaja, ¿cuchillitos? oye eso es triste chica-se ríe Alex con burla haciendo gruñir a Bia por eso.

-No es justo, Oye anciano, ¿Por qué ellos tienen armas geniales y a mí me dieron estas cosas?-dijo Bia por el comunicador hacia Yiro.

- _Las Sharp Daggers pueden ser pequeñas, pero jamás juzgues algo por su tamaño Bia, ahora todos presten atención, esas son sus armas, diseñadas perfectamente para el combate, ahora, con ellas podrán enfrentar de mejor manera a los males_ -explica Yiro- _Ahora los dejo, les deseo la mejor de las suertes_ -dijo terminando la comunicación.

-Ya escucharon a Yiro-dijo Connor poniéndose en frente del equipo-Si estas cosas sirven para enfrentar a los malos, entonces démosles un buen uso-dijo Connor y luego la espada en su mano se prende en fuego sorprendiendo a todos y el casi la tira por eso-¡Ahh! ¡Es fuego! Digo, es fuego, Cool, esto mejora-dijo el castaño haciéndose el valiente y luego poniéndose en guardia.

El escorpión harto de tal comportamiento va contra Connor para atacarlo con su aguijón, Connor con la llamada Pyro Blade golpea la punta, y debido al ardor de esta, el escorpión grita/chilla de dolor y luego retrocede al sentir una gran quemadura.

-En guardia animales-dijo Alex yendo con el Laser Boo para atacar al simio. Este toma la rama que había sacado y con esta choca con el bastón de Alex- ¿Seguros que no es un simio? Parece demasiado fuerte-dijo retrocediendo por el golpe de la rama.

Mientras el tiburón se mete en la tierra como si fuera agua, y se ve su aleta dorsal yendo a atacar a Sophie y Zeke.

-¡Hay viene!-grita Zeke.

-Donde se suponen que están las flechas de esta cosa, de que me sirve un arco sin...-Sophie no termina de hablar ya que siente una flecha en su mano manifestarse, hecha de plasma color rosa brillante-Ah, ahora si nos entendemos-dijo sonriendo la peli miel de rosa.

Entonces Ella prepara su arco, poniendo la flecha de plasma en la cuerda y la estira.

-Se está acercando rápido-dio Zeke alto temeroso.

-Pues no llegara lejos-dijo Sophie cerrando un ojo, apuntando la flecha, y luego dispara soltándola.

La flecha sale a alta velocidad, impactando justo en el punto donde estaba el tiburón, aquel golpe hace que el tiburón salga forzosamente de la tierra quedando en medio del aire.

-Increíble… ¿cómo lo…hiciste?-pregunta Zeke estupefacto

-Practica de arquería desde los 11 años, Rápido, lanza tu escudo-ordena Sophie a Zeke.

-Ah… ¿Lanzar?-pregunta Zeke hacia al chica.

-¿Tu viste el primer vengador?-pregunta Sophie de vuelta.

-Oh, ya entiendo-dijo Zeke ahora poniéndose en posición.

El entonces con toda la fuerza que tiene lanza su escudo contra el tiburón dándole en lleno, y este cae al piso, el escudo gira y va de regreso a Zeke como un efecto boomerang.

-Le...le di, jaja, no puedo creerlo, le di enserio-dijo Zeke bastante feliz y sorprendido.

-Buen trabajo-dijo Sophie levantando un pulgar en señal de felicitación y Zeke se sonroja por el halago.

-Oigan, no se queden con toda la diversión, argg, que se supone que voy a hacer con 2 cuchillitos inútiles-dijo Bia bastante molesta.

El tiburón logra levantarse, y bastante molesto vuelve a meterse bajo la tierra y luego a toda velocidad va contra Zeke y Sophie, agarrándolos por sorpresa y empujando a ambos del camino, mientras él se dirige contra Bia.

-Esto no es bueno, vamos, que puedo hacer con estas cosas….-dijo Bia viendo las Sharp Daggers, pero luego estas empiezan a generar pequeños rayos de sus hojas-¿O…k? no tengo idea de que sucede-dijo para sí misma.

Pero no alcanza a terminar por que el tiburón salta de la tierra y con su enorme mandíbula se dispone a tratar de morder a la chica rockera.

-¡Atrás piraña sub desarrollada!-luego ella intenta usar las Dagas para atacar pero estas de la punta, emiten un fuerte choque eléctrico, haciendo que con el golpe suelten una descarga hacia el tiburón y este salga volando hacia atrás.

Esto dejo con la boca abierta a todos, incluyendo a la propia Bia.

-Dagas eléctricas...esto es...!ASOMBROSO!-exclama Bia con emoción.

Mientras por su lado Alex retrocedía por el empuje de la rama del simio bloqueando con su arma.

-Supongo que No te basto con actuar en películas Kong, ¿ahora atacas a la gente por qué si?-dijo evitando otro de sus golpes.

El simio se enoja por ese comentario y levanta la rama con intención de aplastar al deportista castaño, Pero luego es empujado, y tirado en el piso soltando su rama, cortesía de un escudo, que regresa a su dueño.

-¿Qué?-se pregunta Alex.

-Ah...Lo...Lo siento, es que yo creía que…-decía Zeke algo nervioso revelando ser el quien lanzo el escudo.

-Mira, no pensé en decirte esto nunca, pero gracias amigo-dijo Alex a Zeke.

-¿A-amigo?-pregunta Zeke.

-Si, ahora, ¿qué tal si me hechas una mano? Me siento algo solo aquí-dijo Alex ajustando el Laser Boo en sus manos.

-Y-yo...-decía Zeke nervioso, pero luego pone una mirada firme-Yo bloqueo, tú atacas-Dijo Zeke preparando su escudo.

-Excelente plan-dijo Alex y ambos asienten yendo contra el enorme simio alienígeno.

Mientras el tiburón ahora les daba problemas a las chicas, quienes trataban de mantenerlo a raya, Bia era la encargada, ella lanzaba rayos de sus dagas, pero al parecer no acertaban, debido a la velocidad del tiburón bajo tierra.

-No puedo darle, es demasiado rápido-dijo Bia.

-Tengo una idea, acorrálalo en un solo lugar, así tendré un tipo limpio-dijo Sophie a su compañera, y ella asiente, Entonces ella sigue disparando rayos de las Sharp Daggers para tratar de seguir el plan.

El escorpión ahora trata de sujetar a Connor con sus tenazas, pero este lo bloquea con su espada, y ya que esta estaba prendida en llamas, el fiero arácnido retrocedía.

-¿Que acaso no te rindes?-pregunta Connor pero es silenciado gracias a casi un golpe del aguijón del escorpión.  
Connor recibe un corte en el brazo debido a un zarpazo del escorpión.

-Argg… bien, es todo ya me hartaste-dijo Connor enojado.

El escorpión levanta su pinza y va directo, pero Connor esquiva y salta sobre la pinza y luego rebota contra la cabeza.

-Veamos qué tan rudo eres… ¡Sin esto!-grito Connor que prende en llamas la hoja de su espada, y rápidamente corta la cola del escorpión, causándole un gran dolor ya que este grita/chilla de dolor y luego retrocede-¡Sí! ¡Que tal eso tramposo de arena!-.

Por otro lado, Zeke era el encargado de defender, los golpes del simio los repelía con su escudo, mientras Alex usando su velocidad, el daba golpes en la espalda al simio.

-¡Resiste, ya lo estoy cansando!-dijo Alex.

-¿Enserio? no me di cuenta-dijo Zeke.

Mientras el simio golpea su pecho mientras grita y arranca un árbol y con eso intenta golpear a Alex, pero finalmente termina siendo golpeado y chocando contra otro árbol.

Alex se logra levantar y se soba la cabeza, pero luego ve al simio con un árbol en sus manos y trata de protegerse, pero su arma estaba lejos de él, entonces el simio estaba por aplastarlo y acabarlo, pero luego le llega un golpe del escudo detrás de la cabeza, lo cual lo termina desorientado.

-Buen lanzamiento verdecito-dijo Alex.

-Hazlo, ahora-dijo Zeke.

-Bien, de acuerdo enorme bola de pelo, llego tu hora- dijo Alex el cual agarra su bastón y el extremo de esta se ilumina y con ella da un certero golpe, mandando al simio lejos.

-Que buen golpe-dijo Zeke.

-Gracias, estuve practicando-dijo Alex.

Con las chicas, Bia dispara rayos con sus dagas para mantener a raya al tiburón.

-¿Ahora?-pregunta Bia.

-No, todavía no-dijo Sophie el cual tenía preparado una fecha con su arco.

Mientras el tiburón trataba de seguir su camino, pero los rayos constantes que lanzaba Bia, no lo dejaban…

-¿Ahora?-pregunta nuevamente Bia.

-Ya casi, guíalo hacia mí-dijo Sophie.

-Espero que tengas razón-dijo Bia el cual seguía lanzando rayos con sus dagas… pero luego el tiburón es llevado hacia al frente de Sophie a unos metros.

-¡Ahora!-grito Sophie que a esa orden, Bia deja de disparar.

Entonces el tiburón salta hacia Sophie, a la vez enseñando de su boca abierta revelando su gran hilera de colmillos.

-Di buenas noches, pececito-dijo Sophie a la vez que dispara su flecha, el cual le da a la cara, tirándolo junto a los demás monstruos, aterrizando amontonados.

-Oh si, quienes son los reyes de la selva ahora- dijo Alex a aquellas bestias, pero estas se levantan aún con ganas de pelear -¿Ahora que hacemos poderoso líder?-.

Connor ve sus opciones, y luego ve su espada… y se le ocurre una idea.

-Ya lo tengo, todos apártense…-dice Connor.

-¿Que vas a hacer?-pregunta Bia.

-Vamos a enseñarles a estas criaturas que nadie se mete, con los Cosmic Warriors-dijo Connor que golpea el suelo con su espada, creando un muro de fuego, que se extiende hacia los monstruos cortándoles el paso-Están indefensos, ahora, Bia, Alex, Zeke, ataquen-.

-Ya entendí tu plan-dijo Bia que junto a Alex y Zeke saltan y preparando sus armas.

Bia lanza rayos, Alex un disparo de luz de su bastón y Zeke lanza su escudo, entonces el rayo, el disparo de luz y el escudo dan en el blanco, haciendo que las criaturas bloqueen por el impacto.

-Tu turno Sophie, termínalos-dijo Connor.

-A la orden Connor, perdón por lo que les hare-dijo Sophie que crea otra flecha y se prepara para disparar.

-Adieu- dijo Sophie que termina disparando la flecha dándole a las bestias, el cual explota contra el piso, y los héroes se cubren por el brillo.

Las bestias luego al verse superados, entonces huyen, el tiburón vuelve al agua, el simio se mete en la selva huyendo, y el escorpión escapa metiéndose en la arena.

-Oh si, ganamos-dijo Alex.

-¿Cómo sabias que funcionaria?-pregunta Bia alzando una ceja hacia Connor.

-No lo sabía, solo quería ver qué pasaba-dijo Connor y luego los demás miran con cara de "enserio"-No importa, lo logramos amigos, derrotamos a esas cosas como equipo-dijo Connor viendo hacia sus compañeros.

-En serio…lo hicimos?-pregunta Zeke sin creerlo.

-¡Wooh! ¡Ganamos!-exclama Sophie con un tono alegre.

Sin esperarlo, después cada uno es envuelto en una luz de su respectivo color, y desaparecen de aquel planeta sin dejar rastro.

* * *

De regresa en la base de los Cosmic Warriors, los 5 adolescentes aparecen hay, aparentemente confundidos por lo que acaba de pasar.

-¿Ah?-pregunta Alex confundido.

-Cómo fue que…-preguntaba Bia.

-Bienvenidos de nuevo, me alegra que estén bien-dijo Wezz dando vuelta en su silla.

- _al parecer sí pudieron sobrevivir al planeta Kenomo_ -dijo Bits desde el hombro del alienígena-

-¿Sobrevivir? ¿De qué están hablando?-pregunta Zeke.

- _Ese planeta es uno de los más peligrosos de la galaxia, una completa locura_ -dijo el mono robot.

-Alberga especies carnívoros y bastante agresivas, muy pocos salen con vida de ahí-dijo Wezz.

-Espera, ¿nos mandaron a entrenar a un planeta que pudo habernos matado apenas llegáramos hay? ¡Tienen idea de lo peligroso que fue!-grita Sophie.

-Oye no fue mi idea-dijo Wezz retrocediendo por el enojo de la chica.

-Debo tomar responsabilidad por esto, mis planes son algo poco ortodoxos, y espero que puedan perdonarme-dijo Yiro llegando al lugar-Pero lo importante es, que volvieron, lamento haberlos hecho ir de imprevisto y de esa manera, pero no me dejaban alternativa-dijo el anciano de barba blanca.

-Tranquilo Yiro, si, casi somos devorados más de lo que podemos contar, pero al menos sacamos algo importante de todo esto-dio Connor.

-Y puedo atreverme a preguntarles, ¿qué fue lo que aprendieron?-pregunta de vuelta Yiro.

-Bueeeeeeno, el verdecido de aquí puede ser algo cobarde, lento, y hasta torpe-dijo Alex enumerando con sus dedos.

-Oye-dijo Zeke ofendido.

-Pero, es bastante listo, no es el mejor luchador, pero lo compensa con su inteligencia y conocimientos, de no haber sabido la debilidad de ese arácnido hubiésemos sido comida de escorpión para llevar-dijo Alex.

-Pues…gracias, y pude ver que a pesar de su ego e imprudencia... es un buen luchador que sabe lo que hace-dijo Zeke refiriéndose a Alex.

-Ejem...dijo Alex cruzándose de brazos viendo a Zeke con una ceja alzada.

-Y...que es asombroso-admitió Zeke haciendo que Alex sonría.

-Y que no se te olvide….Zeke-dijo Alex viendo al artista, sorprendiéndolo ya que es la primera vez que él lo llama por su nombre, lo cual le hace sonreírle de vuelta.

Yiro después voltea hacia las chicas del equipo.

-Bueno, si Bia es medio enojona. Desobediente, Ruidosa, no es buena siguiendo órdenes, también no tiene mucho sentido del humor-decía la guerrera rosa.

-Uh yo también te quiero-dijo Bia de manera sarcástica

-Pero cuando lo hace, ella es genial y divertida en lo k hace, debo admitir que cuando hiciste que el simio se golpeara solo, si fue algo malo pero... fue de cierta manera gracioso-dijo Sophie sonriendo.

-Tengo esa habilidad-dijo Bia-Y tú para ser una princesa mimada... eres buena en lo que haces y esa agilidad de porrista será de mucha ayuda en el futuro, no está para nada mal-dijo Bia haciendo que Sophie sonría más por el cumplido-Por cierto…Amarillo-dijo Bia cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué?-pregunta Sophie confundida.

-Hace rato preguntaste cual es mi color favorito, hay esta mi respuesta, amarillo-dijo Bia a la chica porrista.

Sophie al oír eso, sintió una gran felicidad al ver que ha logrado un avance con Bia y entonces sin pensarlo 2 veces, la abraza.

-Aah…oye ¿que dijimos de los abrazos?-pregunta Bia incomoda.

-Solo un poquito más-dijo Sophie sin querer soltarse, y la rockera solo suspira algo fastidiada.

-Dime Connor ¿aprendiste lo que es el liderazgo?-pregunta Yiro hacia el chico de Rojo.

-Si, si quiero ser un líder, debo poner autoridad, que los demás me escuchen, no basta con simplemente ser fuerte, debo ser inteligente y hábil en combate y saber dirigir a los demás, sin miedo y estar preparado para todo-dijo Connor y Yiro asiente.

-Con el tiempo mejoraran más, haber liberado sus armas es solo el principio, aún les queda un largo recorrido para ser los héroes del universo, pero por lo que eh visto el día de hoy, por ahora van por el buen camino-dijo Yiro con toda sinceridad.

-Muchas gracias señor Yiro-dijo Sophie haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Ahora sabemos que podemos contar uno con el otro-dijo Zeke.

-Ja, parece que al final salió todo bien ¿no lo crees?-pregunta Wezz a Bits.

- _Y todo este tiempo estuvimos preocupados por nada_ -dijo Bits

-Todos salimos ganando al final-dijo Alex y luego entonces, en su mano manifiesta su nueva arma-Y enserio, adoro esta cosa. Miren esto-dijo Alex ahora empezando a tratar de hacer poses con el bastón y a la vez tratando de girarlo-Woah! ¡Ha! Jaja sí que genial-dijo viéndolo detenidamente en su mano.

-Oye, mejor ten cuidado, podrías lastimar a alguien con esa cosa-dijo Connor retrocediendo.

-No exageres, mmmph, me pregunto qué más puedo hacer con e-dijo Alex girando un poco el bastón para verlo mejor.

-Ah…Yo que tu no hago eso, podría…-trataba de decir Wezz.

Pero Alex no escucha, el simplemente gira su bastón, y luego de una de sus puntas, lanza un pequeño disparo de luz azul, que le da sin querer a alguien.

-¡Auu!-grita Bia, sobándose el trasero, resultando ser ella a quien le había llegado.

-Woh, Disparo de energía, Cool-dijo Alex viendo de nuevo su arma.

-¡Eres un idiota sin cuidado!-le grita Bia al deportista.

-Ah ni que te doliera tanto, además, a ti te mordió un pesecito ¿recuerdas?-dijo Alex con obvia Burla para molestarla.

¡Era una piraña torpe! a ti casi te vence y devora un bicho feo-dijo Bia.

-Era un arácnido boba-dijo Alex cambiando su cara a una de molestia.

-Menso-dijo Bia.

-Tonta-Dijo Alex.

-Asno-dijo Bia.

-Rata-dijo Alex y ambos se acercan, iniciando otra discusión.

-Ah… ¿Le harán una prueba a ellos 2 también?-pregunta Zeke.

Yiro ve al deportista y la rockera pelear entre sí, y luego ve hacia Zeke.

-Amigo mío, hasta yo sé que, no existe entrenamiento en el universo que haga que ese par se lleve bien-dijo Yiro.

Entonces ante ese comentario, Connor, Zeke y Sophie comparten una risa, mientras que Bia y Alex seguían con su pleito y pelea de insultos.


End file.
